Torn Between Choices
by Jedi Tc
Summary: I'm revived! I Dare you to read this! A story about Jin, Hwoarang, Sora, Ryuu and other. Much rivalty in all that can be rivaled in!
1. A young fighter

Hi Ya All! If you recognise this story somewhat it might be because I have a story kind of like this published already. But… I thought it was so bad done, so I made it over ^_^  
  
  
So I give to you Torn between Choices. A story made by me, Tc, And I do not, I repeat, do -NOT- own Tekken… And by the way… If I did… do you think I would write this shitty stuff? Exactly!  
  
  
* * * ¤ Torn Between Choices ¤ * * *  
  
  
Chapter 1 A young fighter  
  
Toot! Toot! A boat announced its departing from the bay at dusk. The night was clear and on the dock a single creature stood waving at the ship. She threw the shoulder band of the bag over her shoulder. It fell heavy on her back and she turned around to start walking.  
  
A cool breeze caught her light long blond hair, revealing her ice blue eyes. She was smiling lightly with her eyes aiming at the ground. But in the corner of her eyes she noticed some movement. She turned her head towards her right and spotted a black two-door limousine. She shrugged and continued to walk.  
  
Slam, slam, slam. Three noises and by the car three men stood. Well built, wearing black. Not until they started to walk towards her she gave them her attention. Her eyes narrowed as she noticed that clearly they were after her. She sighed and looked around her, nowhere to run and even if she would have there was nowhere to hide.   
  
She dropped her bag and it landed with a noise. She took of the band that was wrapped around her hand. Drew it around her neck and lifted her hair so it lay under it. She grabbed the ends of the band and started to tie it. The long ponytail still reached long down her back. Her eyes looked boldly at the men.  
  
"What an unfriendly town"  
  
She said with a smile, tightening her gloves without fingertips (I really don't know what those kinds of gloves are called *_*) to her hand. The men gathered around her, surrounding her. It didn't seem like this was going to be a very fair fight. And so it began. First the man from behind attacked while the others decided to watch how well he did. They both smiled and crossed their arms. He threw a punch towards her head, but she managed to block him and held his arm.  
  
"Who else is sitting in there?" She asked raising her eyebrow at him.  
  
True, this did most certainly not look like an accident. That she just happened to be there, alone against them. He said nothing and aimed a kick towards her legs. She locked his leg and his smile disappeared when she let her head impact with his. His nose started to bleed severely. And it didn't take long until the other two started to mix in. If you watched you would notice the extreme concentration she held when she was fighting. She knew exactly where each of them where. And when only one was remaining in his conscious so wham! She fell to the ground, in an instant it darkened before her eyes. She had no chance whatsoever to understand what had happened.  
  
Cowardice it seemed to use a far-ranged weapon to knock her out. Well, the old man was getting bored at waiting and he didn't -really- hurt her. There was no bullets in the rifle, needles was the ammo of it. They contained anaesthetic enough to block out a full-grown man. And she was only a teenager.   
  
"Well, what are you waiting for? Bring her in. And leave the others; they know their way 'home'"  
  
"Yes Sir!"  
  
The man dressed in black took up the girl in his arm and carried her over to the limousine. Her ponytail waved back and forth, despite the effort she just had put up she breathed very lightly. Maybe it was because the anaesthetic. A door opened for the man and he carried in the girl and laid her down on the black leather seat. He himself closed the door and opened the one behind him, so he didn't travel in the same cabin (is it called cabin in a limo?) as the girl and the old man.   
  
A smile grew on the old mans face as he watches he young girl. So peaceful, so vulnerable she was. And the smile grew some millimetres wider. Yes Heihachi was satisfied with his catch. And soon the car disappeared along the road into the night.  
  
A/N: So?? What did ya think about it? Good? Bad? As kicking? Kick my as? Tell me dammit! Please? ^_^  
Love those reviews to keep 'em coming!  
  
Chapter two will be published within a week or two 


	2. Meeting Heihachi and Jin

Second chapi!!! Weee! Writing like a madman here!.. or at least a madgirl.. yeah yeah whatever… It's fun to write this you know.. reallllly fun. I've been to my country's capitel and played in the woods… I don't know if you have a word for it in English but it's called Lajv in Swedish… And this is what you do: Pretend that you live in the middle age, play your roll and have fun… Reeeeaaalllyyyy fun ^_^ Well well now on with da fic!  
  
Oh And I still don't own the damn Tekken! ^_~  
  
  
Chapter 2 Meeting Heihachi and Jin  
  
Slowly the girl wakes up to a stiff and cold environment. She moved her hand to the back of her neck and rubbed it. Something was wrong. She started to open her eyes. Although the lids was still very heavy. She saw someone; yes someone else was in that room. She tried to blink away he sleep from her eyes and soon enough she could almost se clearly.  
  
"Who's there? And… where am I?"  
  
"So she finally woke up. Good" His voice sounded more like a mumble to her than words.  
  
She put her palm against the stiff table she seemed to lie on and pushed away with her arm so she at least would sit up. With her other hand she slightly rubbed her eyes. She looked around. What was this? An operation table? It sure felt like it. The cold surface, the sterile air. A flex twined in under her shirt. She let her fingers follow it and felt a pad just above her heart. She ripped it out and a signal went flat.  
  
"Alright… Your heartbeat just went flat. Either you're dead or you want my attention." He turned around with a strange smirk on his face.  
  
She squinted a little towards him.  
  
"You're that man aren't you? The guy who arrange the Iron fist tournament."  
  
The old man nodded slowly, still having his eyes on her.   
  
"Correct" He said sharp. "My name is Heihachi Mishima. Welcome to my mansion."  
  
She frowned at him. Welcome? Funny idea of welcome he had…  
  
"What? What the hell am I doing here? And how did I get here?"  
  
Heihachi turned around and started to press the buttons on one of the many machines in the room while he answered her question.  
  
"I took you here after you were taken out yesterday night, and what you are doing here you are about to know."  
  
She slipped back a strand of her behind her ear and looked at him.  
  
"Last night?" She said in an inquiring tone. And started to remember. "Yeah last night." But she couldn't understand why she had lost. She lowered her eyes with a puzzled look on her face.  
  
"Very well. This is how it is." He suddenly turned around and she got a little startled. He put his hands on the table and looked at her, focused on getting eye contact before he spoke again. "You… are going to fight for me."  
  
Her mouth opened a little by surprise and she wrinkled her nose.  
  
"Say what?" She laughed a little and shook her head. "Now why would I do that?"  
  
He leaned a little bit forward towards her. He looked rather creepy on this close range.  
  
"Because I say so." He got that stupid looking smile on is face again. "And I know everything there is to know about you." Her eyes widened. What the hell did he mean by that? "Your name… Your height… Your favorite food… Where your eye color come from… Why your mother-"  
  
"Shut it…" She said rapid and sharp when she cut him of. She was quiet for a while and avoided his eye contact. "I get the point." She said between clenched teeth. She forced her head back to meet his eye. "And if I don't agree?"  
  
"There are things that's so much worse than death."  
  
What a situation. Not even a day after she had arrived in Tokyo she had fallen into the hands of this… man. He seemed to know things about her. Things that she didn't wan anyone else to know. She sighed lightly. Alone in a strange land, strange town and in the house of a stranger. Damn.  
  
"Alright… I'll do it."   
  
"Good. You will live here. You will do as I say. You will never talk about this to anyone." He rose and straightened his back. She looked up at him. And not in a pleased kind of way. "And… you will have the good opportunity to go to school. Talk to the guard outside. He'll tell you more." And Heihachi turned around to walk out. The door didn't make any sound as it closed.  
  
She had held her breath and now let it go. She closed her eyes en put her hand against her forehead. What a mess. Well better get over it and get going. She jumped of the flat undesirable table. Her legs bore her although she wobbled a little. Still a little numb. She yawned and though about what he told her to do. She slapped her forehead when she remembered.  
  
"Aw man… School. Though that was one of the reasons to why I left the damn place."  
  
She walked out he door and saw the guard. Shook her head, wondering why she was doing this.  
  
"Hey you… The old man told me to-"  
  
"Head straight down, after the you passed the twelfth door you will enter the thirteenth. And then the second door to the left. In there you will find a dining room. There will be a young man. When he leaves you follow him and by the end of the table you will find your bag. Together with other necessaries."  
  
She looked kind of worried when he got quiet. How big was this place exactly? She waited a while then she looked up at him.  
  
"Can't you just lead me there?"  
  
"No ma'am"  
  
"You do know I have the worst sense of direction in the world..?"  
  
The half giant just glanced down at her.   
  
Well it didn't seem like she was going to be shown there so she started walking. One two three… seven eight… eleven twelve. And she stopped before the thirteenth door. Her hand pushed it open and the corridors immediately changed. From the bright white to a pleasant brown wood color. She looked around while she walked over to the second door on her… Right? Left? What was it? She scratched the back of her neck and pushed the right door open and moved her head in. It looked like a dining hall… But the light weren't on… no one was there. And she didn't spot her bag either. She turned out and bumped into one of the maids. She excused herself and smiled.  
  
"Would you know where I'm going? I'm searching for a dining hall with a man in it."  
  
Well that sounded... strange. But the maid just smiled at her  
  
"You must be meaning his young master Kazama. He is just over here." She pointed a bit forward and the woman started to head over to the door.  
  
In the middle of it was a window so she saw right threw it. It was someone sitting in there. All alone in a giant dining hall. She squinted a little and tried to get a better picture of him before she entered. But all she could make out was that he was black haired, well built and probably around the same age as herself. Suddenly he turned his head towards the door and looked straight at her. She smiled a little and put her hand on the doorknob and turned it. She opened the door and slipped in.  
  
"Hi" She greeted him, and then her eyes fell on her bag and she let out a relived sigh. Although you probably couldn't hear it.  
  
"Hi" His voice didn't really hold any emotions.  
  
She walked up to her bag quite hastily and squatted by it. She opened it and let her hand search around in it. Her eyes narrowed but soon it seemed as if she found what she was looking for. When she pulled up her arm and she was holding the pair of grappling gloves she had wore before.  
  
"Perfect" She mumbled before she put them on. Her head rose towards the man that was just slightly looking at her. A smile grew in her lips again and she walked up to him and put out her hand. "My name's Sora. Pleased to meet you."  
  
"Jin" He said grabbing her hand.   
  
His handshake was firmed, a little too firmed. 'Cut back on the strength' she thought but showed nothing.   
  
"So… I'm supposed to follow you wherever you are going… That's what the old geezer seemed to want me to anyway."  
  
"Heihachi?" He asked while he emptied his glass.  
  
"Yeah I think that's his name." She stared out the windows for a while but looked at him again when he rose. "So where are you going?" 'The answer better be good cause nothing else is…'  
  
"To school."  
  
"Aw man," She complained aloud. He walked passed her and she grabbed her bag, and a folder that was placed under it. "Fuck this" She said when she started walking after him.  
  
Jin smiled a little, but not so she would notice it. He pushed down the doorknob and swung the door open. Jin walked out and the girl, Sora, followed him. Silently and slowly the door closed behind them.  
  
  
A/N:Sooo.. what did ya think? Tell me dammit! Love the reviews  
Oh.. and Blue wolf.. thanks for the name on the gloves! I wouldn't figure that out by myself… Well well don't forget the feedback!  
  
Next chapter will be posted within a week 


	3. First day at school, up to lunch

Aye! Welcome back to my ficcy! This is so funny to write have I told you that? ^_^ (Yeah probably *_*) I just wanna tell you hat Jin is not going to be a -mister-I'm-not-talking-to-anyone-cause-it'll-ruin-my-image- kind of guy… He's just gonna keep a little to himself. But that's normal being through what he has isn't it? Besides… he know how to talk don't you Jin *looks over at Jin who stares out in the big space.* … I said RIGHT JIN? *still no reaction* Ah well he'll come back to life… Now on with the fiction…  
  
  
WAIT! I still have to tell you this: I do not own Tekken *gets patted by her mother* "Good girl" Yeah ain't I the best ever ^_~ NOW on with the ficcy!  
  
No…. I changed my mind… not yet… Sora like a Marry Sue? *pweeeease* Did I make her sound like that? *ugh* If that happen tell me… This chapter is utterly short I think…. Or maybe it's just my imagination. I don't even like it that much… it sounds a little…. Odd.. Well fourth chapter is better *promise* I've written kind of half of it or so.   
Well well I'm not going to bother you anymore (for now) so on with the Fic (for the last time)  
  
  
Chapter 3 First day at school, up to lunch  
On the road that passed the school a black two-door limousine drove up and break softly. Sora stepped out on the side that faces the school and her eyes widened. While Jin stepped out on the other side and walked around the car. When he saw her face expression he stopped and looked at her.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked in somewhat puzzled tone.  
  
"It's -huge-! And I don't mean like huge big but huge -Huge-"  
  
Again he smiled slightly at her.  
  
"What's you first subject?" He asked and she opened the folder. Her eyes scanned the first paper that seemed to be her schedule. She frowned a little and Jin walked closer up to her and looked down at the paper.  
  
"History" She said, pointing it out on the paper.  
  
He nodded slightly.  
  
"Yeah that's Roger Smiths class." He raised his head and pointed towards a door. "Rake that door and walk up for the first six stairs. And directly at your right the room will be. Number 132."  
  
She nodded to herself, confirming what he had told her.   
  
"Ah alright. Thank…" She rose her head but he was already walking towards another building. "You… Ah well. Better get going to."  
  
When she looks around she notices several groups of girls giggling and looking at someone. She follows the direction of their eyes and soon finds out that it's Jin they're watching. She smiled a little when she noticed that some angry looks were aimed at her. He didn't seem to care about the girls. Odd… Men at her town were extremely competitive at that matter. She shrugged the memories of and entered the building. Happy that boys-matter wasn't a problem for her… yet.  
After the first half of the day the bell rang, announcing that it was lunch break. Sora sighed in relief. She looked over at her newfound friend.  
  
"Well Sora… I'm going home. Schools off for today!"   
  
"For you yeah…" She took up her schedule again. "I have a gym class to attend to."  
  
"Aw… poor little thing… Well guess I can show you where we eat lunch first."  
  
"Thanks Julia."  
  
She smiled at he woman and they both started to head away. When they were there Julia waved to Sora and started to running down the corridor. Sora turned around and got in line. When she got her food she looked around for a place to sit. In the corner of her eye she noticed Jin sitting alone at a table. She titled her head somewhat and headed over. She put down her tray to get his attention.  
  
"Is the seat taken?"  
  
Jin looked up at her, his hair slightly laid in front of his eyes.   
  
"No" He answered calmly.  
  
"Good..." And she sat down in front of him. She looked around for a bit and asked him before she started eating. "Why are you sitting alone? I bet you just need to snap your fingers to have some company."  
  
Shortly he returned the smile was given.   
  
"I just like it this way."  
  
Some strands of her hair fell down above her eyes, but she didn't seem to mind them.  
  
"Oh, maybe I should go then?"  
  
"Nah it's okay. It'll be easier for you to get respected this way."  
  
She looked at him in a -what-do-you-mean-with-that-? Look.  
  
"Respected?"  
  
"You're the new kid, right?" She nodded slightly. "They always make fun of the new kid. If you were with me they wouldn't dare. And don't get that wrong now." He assured and she knitted her eyebrows.  
  
"What?" Then she got it and laughed. "Don't worry I wont." She wiped her mouth when she was ready and looked around a little. "Can you tell me where the gym is? My personal guide has quit for the day" She smiled a little at him.  
  
"It's right over there" He pointed behind him. "What, you have gym class now?"  
  
"Mhmm" She nodded.  
  
He looked at her with a look she really couldn't figure out what it meant.  
  
"I'm teaching that class."  
  
And she raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"What? Are you some kind of a part time teacher? Teachers are pure evil you know… There is a devil in each one of them." She said not knowing about Jin's secret. His eyes narrowed. He, himself didn't know why he felt odd every time the word -devil- was brought up.   
  
"I'm just a substitute. The teacher is ill and my day is over."  
  
"Cool, see you later then" She rose from he table grabbing her tray. And with a teasing smile and some kind of mocking voice she added "Sir"   
  
A/N: Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review!  
…. Review!  
….Get the point? ^_~ 


	4. First meeting with Hwoarang, Run boy run...

Yeah I know… I made her a little too perfect.. But she's based o by -ever-best-friend- ^_^ Very well she has he faults... Everyone has... right? (Even me? Naaah… ^_^*) And yes... She keeps secrets about her life… And it'll take some time before you get to know what the hell is going on… I have another character to present as well… But not until chapter five I think.  
  
And it it's not like Jin is respecting her... Well not too much. He doesn't know her yet… right? He's just helping her not getting a *hard time* in school.   
  
Love this kind of criticism… I make you think about what the hell you are writing.. so please… keep on giving it to me!   
  
And.. flames are good ^____^ *looks back at the pile of marshmallows that needs some fire* Erhm… Very well.. on with tha fic…  
  
  
  
Eeeep! Almost forgot; I do -not- own Tekken (not even in Tekken ~_~) It'd be nice though…  
*phew*   
  
  
Chapter 4 First meeting with Hwoarang, Run boy run! ^_~  
  
Relived Sore sighed when she finally opened the right door.  
  
"Thank you Hitomi, without you I could have wandered around here forever."  
  
"That's okay Sora, I have to get back to the tracks now. Maybe I'll se you later. Bye!" She shouted while she was disappearing down the hallway.  
  
"Bye!" She shouted back and got into the locker room.  
  
Typical, not a soul left. She could her he shouting from inside the gym. She started to change clothes. From her bag she drew out a pair of short jeans, like the ones she was wearing. Only these were darker. And as a shirt she wore a dark vest with a light blue pattern on. Just when she put the west on she felt someone sitting down next to her and she moved her head o her right and met a pair of big brown eyes.   
  
"Hi" The girl said quickly.  
  
"Hi" Sora answered back and wondered who she was.  
  
"So you know Jin?" She asked with glowing eyes.  
  
"Yeah kind of I guess."  
  
"Well… tell me about him!"  
  
Sora recoiled a little when the girl moved closer to her. People that got too close to her really bothered her.  
  
"There's really nothing to tell." She said knitting her brows.  
  
"Yeah right, there is nothing to tell about the hottest and most gorgeous man on this school. Come on… Are you his girlfriend?"  
  
"Eh? What? No… no way." She shook her head and rose to look at the girl. Look… I have a class right now and I really have to go."  
  
Another girl pops in her head from the door and calls on the other stranger girl.  
  
" Xiao Yu! We really need to go! You can't skip another math class!"  
  
"Coming!"   
  
So the girl disappears out the door and Sora shrugs and moves inside the gym. She watches everybody play basket until Jin noticed her and blows the whistle. She snaps out of her own thoughts and meets his eyes.  
  
"Sorry I'm late… Your fanclub caught up with me"  
  
Every girl in the class giggled at her comment and the boys also smiled. Well… everybody except Jin himself.  
  
"Alright, twenty laps… Start running"  
  
Everybody knew that the punishment was more severe than it should be. Not expecting anything, Sora started running. From the girls he seemed to receive jealous and curious looks. While the boys seemed more interested in her moves and body. After about eleven laps everybody stopped playing, without Jin blowing the whistle. He turned around and met the sight of a red haired boy. Sora kept running, but watched the two guys. Something wasn't right.  
  
"Your late Hwoarang." Jin said in a dark voice trying to sound like a teacher.  
  
"Shit… You're the substitute?" He smirked leaning against the wall.  
  
"Start running." He said plainly.  
  
"And what if I don't?"  
  
His soothe voice was a mocking sound to Jin. He frowned at the redhead.  
  
"I guess I have to send you to the principal"  
  
The Korean smirked a little.  
  
"And how are you going to get me there?"  
  
Just when Jin was about to answer him Sora shouted loud and clear.  
  
"Hey you!" Everyone aimed their eyes at Sora.  
  
"What… Me?" Hwoarang asked and met her eyes. No reflections.  
  
"Yeah, don't mind him." She said nodding against Jin. "Mind me." She said with a voice that could send shivers down your spines.  
  
"Hey… you're the new kid aren't you?" He asked when she had reached him. He wasn't afraid, should he be? He the Blood Talon? He snorted at the thought.  
  
"I have a name you know. And it's Sora. I recommend you to call me that in the future. Are you a lazy ass or what?"  
  
Hwoarang laughed in surprise.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You can't even run. Tsk tsk… poor little thing."  
  
"Hey, listen here little Lady, I'm-"  
  
And at that point Sora got just -a little- pissed and cut him of. Controlling her anger wasn't her best skill…   
  
"What did you call me? I'm not little, small, puny or whatever. I'm Sora. Now start running. If you don't" Her eyes swept around the class. "Will they ever respect you again?" and she met his eyes. "Well I most certainly won't." And she turned her back to him and started running. ( I know… Now you're rolling you r eyes saying, "Hwoarang would never do that" Well I had to make -something- up… and apparently my fantasy was out on a break…)   
  
"H-hey…! …Aw man…" And he caught up with her.  
  
The whole class seemed stunned. Not at least Jin. He followed the two of them for a while before he got the class going again. They kept running… And they ran until the class was over. And when the gym hall was emptied, even Jin was gone. He stopped and grabbed her by her wrist.  
  
"Okay, this is it. What the hell did you do that for?" His look wasn't the nicest in the world. But Sora just smiled at him.  
  
"What you chicken out now?" She turned her hand and pulled it out of his grip. He was strong though, but it didn't seem as he was trying his hardest to keep her in his grip either.  
  
He was a little surprised that she so easily escaped his grip. There weren't to many women that knew martial arts and simple tricks like that. And the door to the hall opened. In the opening Jin looked in.  
  
"Hey Sora, If you don't want to walk all the way back you might consider coming now."  
  
"Damn… a well… See you another day Hwoarang." She said and quickly started to run towards the door.  
  
"Wait, you're with him?" But before he had finished his sentence she was gone and the door closed.  
  
A/N: Very well… this chapter too was fucked up.. and the next to… Kinda…   
Geeez Can I only write fucked up? *Peeks up at god* What have you done to me??? *sigh* Very well…  
Next chapter will be updated within a week (and if it's not… blame god)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
And if you post a review... I'll ask Satan to lay of a bit on your life ^_~ 


	5. First challenge of Heihachi

Wee! Back again... you know what.. I have tons… TONS of homework since I neglected them just for this fic… Damn me. You should be happy to have such a devoted writer!! ^_^ Sooo.. What I'm telling you is that it might take a while between updating.. I'll update once a week at least *promise*   
  
And you know what? I don't own this! I don't own a shit that's about Tekken… But if you touch Sora… May the gods be with you…   
  
Anyway.. on with the fiction.   
  
  
  
Chapter 5 First challenge of Heihachi  
On the way 'home' to the Mishima mansion. Sora looks over at Jin while he stares out the window. She remembered the looks and cold lines Jin and Hwoarang had exchanged. She tilted her head.  
  
"Hey" She first said to get his attention. "What's up between you and Hwoarang?"  
  
"He's just a troublemaker." Jin said turning his head further away from her.  
  
Sora's eyes narrowed a bit. What's wrong with him?  
  
"Seemed to me like you knew each other in some kind of way…"  
  
"Just stay out of it, okay?!" He slightly glared at her.  
  
She met his eyes and frowned a bit before she turned her head away from him.  
  
"Just asking…" she stated.  
  
Jin sighed and shook his head.  
  
"Sorry… It's just… It's a long story" He looked over at her while she looked outside the window. Her hair rested on her back. The dark tone her blond hair had made her look more… far-fetched. And together with her ice blue eyes you could start wonder if people like that were made by god himself. For it couldn't be a coincidence could it? "How did you get him running anyway?"  
  
Sora laughed a little of satisfaction and looked over at Jin.   
  
"I work on every proud guy you know… His ego is just too big."  
  
Jin smiled at the comment  
  
"You sound used to dealing with this kind of stuff."  
  
She leaned forward a bit. And talked in a mystical tone. And her eyes seemed to change somewhat.  
  
"You know… It could work on you to."  
  
"And what that's supposed to mean?" He asked in a somewhat curious voice.  
  
And she leaned back again. Eyes turning back to normal.  
  
"I'm just telling you. I can get any man just where I want him to be." She sounded very self-confident in that matter.   
  
Jin smiled to himself. Sounded just like someone he used to know. The car stopped and when Sora got out she noticed Heihachi. She met his eye with disgust. He raise his hand and flipped his finger and one of the guards starts moving towards her. Jin glanced at her and Heihachi before he moved inside the mansion.   
  
"It's time to see what you can do little girl." Heihachi smiled.  
  
But when the guard reached her to show her the way she simply knocked him out cold on two blows with her fists.  
  
"I can walk by myself thank you. And never call me little again."  
  
Heihachi simply grinned and led her over to a house a little bit at the side of the mansion. Or more likely… out in the woods where no one could find it. When she walks in she can se the latest within everything in training. You could think it was a training camp for grownups. And in the middle of it you could see and arena with a white floor and two ropes that enclosed it. Almost like a boxing stage. Several of men hat was training turned their attention towards Sora and Heihachi.  
  
"All of this men here are eager to see how good you are." He turned against her. "Now give them a chance to beat you and tell them what you techniques are."  
  
Her eyes walked over each one of them before she spoke.  
  
"I have trained Judo and karate. Still Tae Kwon Do is my main style. I have trained it since my very birth. I also have my own moves. Together with secrets around the world."  
  
"Good, these men have each of them different skill. Your mission is to beat whoever challenge you in that ring." He nodded against the white arena.  
  
"Everyone?" She asked raising an eyebrow and looking at them again. Heihachi just nodded. "It might take a while… Lets get started then." She said, putting her bag on a table with a sigh.  
  
She started to search around in it and pulled out a ribbon. It was white with black edges. And in the middle of it there was some Korean letters sewn into it. She didn't use it as a ribbon but tied up her hair with it. Not like a ponytail. The knot rested in her neck and her hair flowed down on her back. She also took out a bracelet of cloth. She looked at it for a while but then put it back. When she turned around the first fighter had already entered the arena. She walked up beside Heihachi before he entered the ring.  
  
"Tell me one thing… What kind of a fighter am I supposed to be?"  
  
Heihachi simply smiled at her.  
  
"My fighter."  
  
She snorted vaguely, answers like that was just… meaningless.  
  
"Tell me dammit. I have a right to know."  
  
"You'll know… soon enough. Now get in there," He demanded. And she jumped up to he arena floor and entered the ring.  
  
Man after man they entered the ring. She beat them all. For every match finished Heihachi smiled to himself. Confirming that he had got the right girl. Time passed and eventually she had taken out the last one of them. She looked over at Heihachi and his pleased smile. Winded she leaned at one of the corner posts.  
  
"Here," He said flipping a key over to her. "It's the key to your room." He smiled and walked out of the building.   
  
Sora breathed heavily. She jumped out of the ring and walked over to her bag. Her legs were almost trembling, fighting so many for so long. She untied the ribbon and slipped it into the bag. She watched to her right and saw he sign saying "Showers"   
  
"Nice…" She said and walk in.  
  
About 10-15 minutes later she stepped out of there. Dressed in her own clothes. She put up a slight smile on her face and carried her bag over her shoulder. Grabbed the key in her pocket reading "Room 539"  
  
"Geez… wonder how big that place really are"  
  
She walked out of the building trough the forest and up to the Mishima mansion, entered, and started too looking for her room. After asking several of maids and servants she finally seemed to be on the right floor. She sighed and shook her head.  
  
"How did I ever get into this…?"  
  
She walked past something that seemed to be a dojo. The movements inside caught her eye and she stopped by the somewhat toned window. She walked inside the hall where the windows were clear. She saw who it was now. It was Jin. She stayed unnoticed by him. She watched him practice. She didn't really recognize his way of fighting. The closest she could think of was karate. She could feel her eyelids getting heavier and heavier. She turned her back against the wall and slowly slipped down the floor. When she sat it didn't take especially long for her to fall asleep.  
After an hour or two Jin stepped out of the dojo. Noticing her on the floor he smiled slightly. He squatted beside her and shook her slowly so she woke up.  
  
"What are you doing?" He asked her  
  
"Mm… It feels like I'm waking up." She rubbed her eyes and saw Jin's face more clearly.  
  
'He must have driven her quite hard.' He offered her his hand and asked. "You want to get a meal or something?"  
  
"Sure" She nodded and grabbed his hand and rose with a small smile.  
  
"Just let me hit the shower first okay?"  
  
Sora nodded and walked out the hall and continued down the hallway. It seemed as if it just popped out in front of her. "Room 539" And further down a small sign saying "Miss Sora" hung. She smiled a little and opened the door. She almost dropped her jaw. The room was gigantic. Not to talk about the bed.  
  
"Now we're talking." She said throwing her bag on the bed. Wardrobe… bookshelves… writing table… Even a balcony. She heard a knocking on the door. "Come in" She shouted and turned around towards the door.  
  
"You ready?" Jin asked when he opened the door.  
  
"Sure" She nodded quickly and let her key slip into her pocket.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Sooo? What do you think? Getting better? Worse? Missing the plot? - Yeah tell me about it… the first plot is going to take action in the last chap. At least the beginning to it.   
  
This ride ain't over yet for a while baby!  
  
And what the hell are you thinking still reading here? The fic is over right? Then REVIEW!!! ^_~ 


	6. Busses and trains? Nope… burgers and fig...

I DO know that I have a problem with this change tenses shit thing.. DANGIT! I'll just have to work on it wont I? Very well very well  
  
She's still to perfect? *Gets down on her knees in front of Ako (the person Sora is built on) You are my goddess.. You are my… Ergh…  
  
Well well… This is chapter 6… Yez yez Chapter zix thiz iz…   
  
4|\|d I 57i11 d0|\|'7 0w|\| 73kk3|\|  
  
((And for you who doesn't understand l33t = And I still don't own Tekken)  
  
  
  
Chapter 6 Busses and trains? Nope… burgers and fights!  
  
Picture: the open road. The latest model of Ferrari, sports red of course. On the right side (passenger side, dunno the driving rules in Japan…) a young blond, with hair so long that every move the wind blew the strands follows. With eyes so brightly blue that it could have been carved out of ice. And next to her, driving the car, a Japanese boy, around the age of nineteen. Black hair, well built. Wonderful eyes, brown as the bark on an old oak.   
  
"So… where are we going?"  
  
Jin shrugged and looked over at her for a moment.  
  
"You have any suggestion?"  
  
She laughed brightly and lowered her head, shaking it.  
  
"Yeah right… I didn't even spend an hour in freedom in Japan before that old man caught me. Buuuut, burgers are good." She smiled towards him.  
  
"Got it." He geared up and drove trough town. Finally he stopped at a restaurant. They both got out of the car. "I'll get the food and you'll take the seats, okay?"  
  
"Sounds fine to me."  
  
While Jin moved inside, Sora kept on walking to the serving outside. She found a couple of good seats near the streets. But what she didn't know is who spotted her from he other side of the street.   
  
"Hey, look who we have here… It's that girl again." He said and a woman beside him turns around. He leaned forward on one of the stands on the streets and smiled.  
  
"Seems harmless, wanna go kick her ass?" She turned her head against Hwoarang with an askew smile on her face.  
  
"Tempting… but no. She's a girl Ryuu."  
  
"Hmpft. Yeah… that's exactly what you thought when you got up in a fight against me wasn't it?"   
  
Her light red hair with vague locks fell out of the black ribbon she wore around her head. Hwoarang suddenly seemed a bit… uncertain…  
  
"Well… I really didn't -think- you were a girl Ryuu."  
  
She smiled at him, in a teasing kind of way.  
  
"Yeah I know… I'm good to disguise myself as a man ain't I?" She said blinking to him.  
  
"Ah, don't remind me... Now lets se what the little girl is doing by just walk over there and… talk."  
  
"Talk?" She smiled. "That would be something new. Well…" She sighed, "I'm going to get my bike. I'll come back for you later." She rose and started to walk away from him.  
  
Just when Hwoarang was going to cross the street he spotted Jin as he walked out with the trays in his hands. He instantly stopped and said to himself.  
  
"Lets just se what Jin has to do with you little girl."  
  
He watched as Jin walked over and put down one of the trays in front of him. And how she beaming aimed a smile at him.  
  
* * *  
"How'd you know I was crazy about Coke?"  
  
Jin sat down looking at her.  
  
"Wild guess… Or perhaps your T-shirt gave you away…"  
  
The both looked down at her black, quite tight, T-shirt that said 'Coca-Cola' right over her chest.  
  
"Oh… thaaat." She smiled.   
  
"Beside, my grandfathers trials aren't really known to go easy on you."  
  
At that comment her eyebrows started to move together. His Grandfather? What was that all about? No… no it couldn't be? A great looking young Japanese boy, most popular in school, is the grandson of the oldest pain in the ass? She frowned… oh yes did she frown at the thought. Deeply. But before the boy in front of her had the chance to notice it she put on her every-day smile.  
  
"You mean that old geezer is your grandfather?" She asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
Jin started to nod slowly. Sensing; this is -not- good. His grandfather had her in his 'custody'. But then again… Why would he care? He shrugged the feeling of. Although he as a little curious on what her response would be.  
  
"You don' look like him." She said grasping for something to say. Take conversation. She hated silence. "Or wait a minute." She reached out for his face and forced it up by grabbing his jay. "Yeah that's right." She said in a muttering voice.  
  
"What?"  
  
He found his voice almost demanding. But she didn't seem to care or take notice about it. She simply… smiled.  
  
"You do have the same pulsing little vein there on your forehead."  
  
He took his head from her grip giving her a smile and shook his head.  
  
"You're crazy you know that?"  
  
For a while she even seem to think of the thought, tasting it with sentences like 'Sora-the crazy lady' and 'Sora-the proof of insanity' But just when she thought she had a perfect comeback a dark voice cut her off.  
  
"Hello my dear friends." Hwoarang altered as he took the last few steps to be able to lean against the fence. "I have to admit it," he said, talking to Jin yet looking at Sora. "It is some cutie you've got there."  
  
Ready to defend himself Jin was about to tell him of, or pick a fight, he really hadn't decided yet. But instead Sora was the first one to tell him of.  
  
"Look here, I'm not into smooth talkers. So take you well oiled mouth and go somewhere else, okay?"   
  
He looked at her for a while, until he just simply laughed.  
  
"You know… that's cute. And what a temper. Mm"  
  
"Just do what she said Hwoarang" Jin demanded he was getting pissed. But why did he even try? He knew that the Korean wouldn't go away. He would probably come with another of his comments.  
  
"What? I'm disturbing your romantic dinner together?" He said mockingly towards Jin. What he didn't expect was that it was Sora that would react so strong.   
  
"Okay… That does it."  
  
She rose to stand on the bench that she just was sitting on. Looked down at Hwoarang and quick aimed a kick at him. The hit was enough to make him back off a little, but not enough for him to lose his balance. She landed and again, one kick, knee than kick. He blocked it easily. It wasn't meant to pick a fight either. When she stood in a simple stance he just… smiled.  
  
"What the hell are you smirking at?" She asked with a firmed voice.  
  
Jin, well what else did he have to do than watch?  
  
"It's amazing how cute a girl can be when she's angry…"  
  
Now that just was it. She leaned forward snatched his hand to herself, swung her leg around his neck. To her surprise he didn't lie on the ground with fear in his eyes. Right now she would pay to se that sight. No, instead he looked at her, with a little hint of surprise in his eyes.   
  
"You know Tae Kwon Do?"  
  
Sora just rolled her eyes.  
  
"Well duuh… I've just learned it since I was born. My first move came when I was one and a half. Wanna try me?" Her voice was most certainly challenging.  
  
But again, the one who wanted to act didn't get the chance. The sound of a motorbike got more and more clear. Soon enough the woman who Hwoarang had been talking to before drove up. She sat down her leg and leaned against the back support of the bike.  
  
"Hey Talon" She got the attention from the Korean. "You're late… Coming or what?"  
  
But her voice attracted more than Hwoarang's attention. Also Jin's eyes moved towards her. He gasped at first, then he simply didn't believe what he saw. That woman, he had seen here before. But he kept his mouth shut when she didn't notice him, and she was with 'the enemy'. If she only noticed him, he would act. It's amazing what an eye contact may do to you.  
Hwoarang grabbed Sora's hand and quickly bruised his lips against it, mainly to tease her. The girl at the bike rolled her eyes.  
  
"Looking forward to se you later miss new kid." He backed away a meter or two the woman leaned forward on the bike and Hwoarang jumped on. A third of a second lasted and her foot was on the gas pedal and soon they were both out of sight.  
  
Sora's teeth were clenched. Like they had been pasted together. Her hands curled into fists and not until she felt a hand on her shoulder she thought about nothing but the damn redhead.  
  
"You okay?" Jin simply asked and waited for her to turn around, and so she did.  
  
"Yeah…" Her eyes reached the ground and instead of lighting up she asked quite firm. "Can we go back now?"  
  
"Yeah" He nodded and started heading towards the car.  
  
But before he got in he glanced at the two persons driving by in each motorbike. Hwoarang and Ryuu. His fist hardened but once more he forced himself to shrug it of.   
A cold silence lay between them on the way home. Not an awkward one. They both had their mind on things. Butt suddenly Jin decided to have a little 'Share of heart'  
  
"We got draw in a fight."  
  
Sora got tossed out of her own mind and looked over at Jin, very confused. Somehow her own speculations about how hard she would beat Hwoarang didn't fit in with the words he was saying.  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"Me and Hwoarang… We got in a fight and it moved to draw. No winners… only two losers."  
  
Sora looked straight ahead, knitting her eyebrows a little.  
  
"Well that's just stupid."  
  
And somehow it sounded like she wasn't just saying that to Jin. He shrugged.  
  
"Yeah well…"  
  
She turned her head against him with a puzzled look.  
  
"Why weren't you able to beat him?" She asked, not too pushing.  
  
He really didn't come up with an answer, more sentences like 'I don't know' or 'mumble mumble'. Sora shook her head in a slight arrogance.  
  
"You should try to answer the question, at least to yourself. If you don't know -why- then how do you know what you'll train on..?"  
  
Now he was the one giving the puzzled look. She smiled at him and laughed lightly, remembering her father's lectures.  
  
"You train on things you're bad on, not on the things you already good at."   
  
  
A/N: TADAAA! Ryuu has entered the fic… Now hell will break loose.. Well.. almost anyway.. There are fictions about Ryuu that takes place before this one so if you wanna know more about her just click on my name and find tha fics ^_^  
  
So next chapi is going to be filled with actions.. Well If it goes according to MY plans.. But I have a way of getting faaar out on the side ways so.. Very well  
  
Keep reviewing… And I'll keep writing!  
  
Next Chapter WILL be updated within a week 


	7. The god boy scout Hwoarang

No comment on the chapi? *Sob* Buhu! You mean!!   
Well well.. Just have to go on I guess. *head hangs*   
  
Oh.. and I do not own tekken..  
  
  
…*sob*…  
  
  
Chapter 7 The god boy scout Hwoarang  
Late at night Sora was struggling with her homework when the door slowly opened. Its well-greased hinge didn't make a sound while the door whirls open. But did it need to? No, for Sora sensed the temperature changing in the air and moved her head towards her right and saw the old man in the door hole. She waited for his actions, the hell that she would show interest.  
  
"Time for your first mission." Heihachi said with a smile.  
  
She rose from the chair, turned so she faced him. She crossed her arms and let her left leg carry the most of her weight. Slightly she crocked her right eyebrow. Still being the one who waited for the other actions.   
  
"Come" He said and turned around, starting to walk down the corridor.  
  
Sora followed him and the door closed heavy behind her. She followed him as they walked through the whole mansion; well at least so it felt. Until the finally arrived outside. Several of cars had lined up. A little anxiety slipped into her min. Still wondering what the hell this was going to lead to. Silence… Everybody was silence. Before Heihachi sopped she asked him. Mainly because she didn't stand there in that silence anymore.  
  
"What's the mission?"  
  
And the old man stopped.  
  
"Step into the car, the man inside will instruct you further."  
  
He stood closer to one of the cars so it wasn't hard to understand in witch he wanted her to step into. Beside, this particular one was black; the other was more of a dark blue shade. The wind announced that it was evening. It brought a slight chill upon Soras leg. But shiver she did not. She simply took her eyes from Heihachi and took the last five steps and gripped the handle of the car and pulled it. Her eyes were almost fully closed when she got in the car, sat down and closed the door. And when she opened her eyes again it surprised her that it was Jin who sat nest to her. He noticed her expression.  
  
"What… surprised?" He asked.  
  
Sora laughed shortly about her own thought.  
  
"Well, to be honest I was expecting a half dead old man… But you're fine to." She added afterwards. She shook away her own comment. "So… what's this all about?"  
  
"My grandfather doesn't think that the cops job with the city is enough. So sometimes he sends the Tekkenshu out in the streets to deal with crimes. It's more of a beginner thing though." He went silent.   
  
Sora watched him in silence for a while then she smiled, and soon enough she started to laugh quiet. It sounded more like a giggle.  
  
"What?'" He asked in a demanding tone.  
  
"You're still on the first mission?" She laughed waving her hand in front of her while he rolled his eyes. "Sorry, my humor is like my sense of direction; the worst in the world."  
  
Jin just shook his head.   
  
* * *  
The night passed. A robbery here, an attempt of murder there. But never did Jin or Sora step out of the car. Both of them were getting bored.  
  
"Jin I was thinking…" She waited until she got his attention. "What's your fighting technique? Can't remember that I've seen it anywhere else."  
  
"Mishima style fighting Karate and Kazama style Judo." She looked at him in a look that said -eh?- "It's my mothers and fathers way of fighting."  
  
"Ah" She exclaimed.  
  
He made a gesture meaning -what about you?-  
  
"My father was a Tae Kwon Do master, so it was quite evident that I started to train it. But I was curious and tried out some other fighting styles to. Most Judo and Karate. And a few tricks of my own." Her smile grew to hold a hint of mystery in it.  
  
Jin returned her smile and glanced out the window and became very well aware of what was happening.  
  
"Stop the car." He demanded, and his eyes narrowed.   
  
Sora turned her head towards the direction he was looking at. And there he was again. The redhead, beating the crap out of someone that didn't stand a chance. When she was about to ask him what they should do the door from his side already slammed.   
  
" I thought we told you not to do this anymore." Jin shouted, yet not too loud.   
  
The guys that were being ripped off saw their chance of escape and took it. Several of sighs left the people around. Some of the people recoiled. Remembering the hatred that grew between the two of them. Annoyed Hwoarang turned towards Jin.  
  
"Oh? Must've missed that." He said, crossing his arms.   
  
Inside the car Sora once more pulled the band from her hand. The same ribbon that she had used before. And she tided it in the same way and sighed slightly before stepping out of the car. Breaking Jin in the middle of a sentence.  
  
"If your happiness lies in cheating other people in games and so on, I have a problem with it. Now get outta here."  
  
Hwoarang raised an eyebrow in delight and Jin watched Sora while she walked up to stand beside him. Her eyes laid solely on Hwoarang when she pulled her gloves just to make sure that they sat tight.  
  
"My, my… Not only is she feisty… She plays with the Tekkenshu to." He looked up at Jin. "Do you make all your girlfriends share your dirty work?  
  
Jin knew that he wouldn't need to move. Sora -had- a fierce temperament. He had just spent one day with her, Hwoarang even less, but they both knew about her temperament.  
  
"Alright… You're deadmeat."  
  
He slowly shook his head from side to side and a smirk found its place on his lips.   
  
"Tempting… so very tempting. But no… I won't fight you."  
  
"Scouts honor" A female voice was heard from behind the crowd.  
  
Some people scattered and revealed the woman sitting on her bike. The same that before had been together with Hwoarang, known as Ryuu.   
  
"The rascal doesn't hit girls." Her smile turned into a smirk. "But I do…" She rose from her comfy seat. And looked at the girl, ignoring Jin. Or simply not noticing him. "Especially the ones who puts up against Talon."  
  
What Ryuu didn't notice, Jin was very aware of. He looked at her, confirmed her existence. She was someone from his past. Way back? A few years yes. About four or five. 'She hasn't seen me yet? And what if she does, will she remember?' That was the questions Jin was asking himself. But Ryuu had eyes for nothing more than her prey. So it seemed. A lock fell over her eyes. It made a sharp contrast. Bright red hair contra steel gray eyes. Like death and passion crossing each other.  
  
"And what makes you think that I'm that easy to get out of the way?"   
  
Now this was conflict. Have you seen two alpha males fighting for the right of a territory? This is worse. Two women, both young and both have an attitude. Both ready to show the world how good they were.   
  
"Tsk, tsk." Ryuu altered moving closer to her. "What makes you think your not?"  
  
While Sora's eyes narrowed in anger Ryuu smiled in delight. And now about three meters away her eye caught a familiar sight. She scanned the girl from top to toe and when he looked at her legs she noticed the flame on the males pants witch set of a thread in her mind. Flame, slickers, male… Jin! She snapped, her head nearly flung up. She met his eyes. And her whole spirit flourished with rage, hate and the need to wipe someone out. But could you read this on her? No, not a chance. Pretending she never even saw him she forced her eyes to look at the girl. Poor thing, she was going to be the target for all this rage.   
The crowd started to call; money started to pass around.  
  
"Come on start fighting already!" Someone screamed and got supported by the whole group.  
  
Ryuu glanced quickly at Hwoarang and he nodded slightly and backed off. Becoming one with the crowd. Sora clenched her fists.  
  
"Yeah come on" her voice was surprisingly dark. She moved further into the 'circle'  
  
And the battle begun. Punches, kicks, throws. You could think that they had done nothing else in their lives than fought each other. One of them attacked the other blocked. I went on like that for quite a while. Until, in all of her rage, Ryuu succeeded in getting a hit on her. And that was the break point. They past each other's blocks and injuries were caused. To the final movements of the battle…  
Both of them were out of breath. This was moving towards a draw. No, no one of them would le that happen, ever. Sora moved, low kick, high kick. Both were clear hits. Ryuu closed her eyes for a while. Trying to find where she hurt least. When she had found her answer she waited for the other to move, patiently. Ann Sora started running towards her.  
There…  
While Sora moved for a high attack Ryuu ducked and swept Sora of her feet. She rose, but Sora did not. Hwoarang smiled while Jin's eyes narrowed, what was going to happen now?  
  
Ryuu towered over her defeated enemy. It could just as easily been her lying half-dead on the ground. But it wasn't. She smiled and welcomed the wind she suddenly became aware of. She squatted beside Sora, looking down at her.  
  
"Why don't we end this… for good."  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Yeah.. I said It would happen things when Ryuu got into the fic… She's quite.. Different from others… Very different… but that you will notice further on ^_^  
  
Please REVIEW ME!!!  
  
Please Please Please Please Please Please  
Pretty Please! ^_~ 


	8. Feelings kept from reality, concealed an...

Well the whole thing about Ryuu and Jin is going to be revieled... It's a thing from the past that happened a longt time before the story. And well The whole thing about helping Sora and killing Sora.. You'll get that in this chapi.   
Hate Ryuu? Yeah You know... She likes to have eniemies... She's in there to be hated... ^_^   
  
You really think she makes a perfect couple with Hwoarang? ^___^ *looks over at Ako and puts her tounge out* Told Ya So! He's All mine!! ^_~   
  
Ahem.. back to the fic an' stuff ^_^   
  
Don't Own tekken!!  
  
  
  
  
  
8 Feelings kept from reality, concealed and buried but none forgotten  
  
Distraction, Ryuu raised her hand to finish her job off. But quick, faster than Ryuu could cope with, she was nailed to the ground. Opening her eyes after the hard hit towards the ground she met the dark eyes of Jin Kazama. A smile danced upon her lips but died out just as quickly. Her teeth clenched. 'Must hold back, must hold back.' She forced herself.  
  
She had got a sign from Hwoarang. No one else would understand that particular sign but Hwoarang and his men. It basically said; "we'll take her, alive". To do that Ryuu knew they had to distract Jin's attention from Sora. She offered herself as bait. The Tekkenshu the rest of the gang could handle, but Jin? No.   
  
His eyes pierced hers, leaving her no other choice but to give Jin her attention. 'Remember me dammit! Don't play so fucking arrogant!' He wanted to shout at her. But the thoughts laid silent in his mind. And just at that point she spoke.  
  
"Remember me Jin?" Her breath was heavy, causing her tone to drop a few levels.  
  
At that point he wanted to recoil. And if he saw or noticed what was happening around him, he probably would. But now he couldn't. That would have been a victory for the woman. He wouldn't allow that to happen. The words echoed in his mind. Clenching to him, refusing to leave. She had said his name, she remembered.   
  
Why did she show him that? Why show him at all that she had a memory left of him. The picture of him burned with hatred. Still she found herself almost gazing at his lips. 'His eyes are about 5 centimeters up you fool' she reminded herself. Still they sank to a level of his lips. She couldn't help missing the touch of them, the want to feel them again. 'Say something to me dammit' like a game of a cat catching the mouse. But witch one was witch?  
  
Hwoarang ordered. Silent, mostly shoving his men what to do with his hands. Like a secret language between them only. They bore away the fainted woman, Sora. But why? He had seen something on her, yes that was it. Something that had surprised him greatly. And this wasn't exactly the greatest place or time to ask questions. He watched them work, but his eyes also lay on Ryuu and Jin. What the hell was going on between them? Or maybe he was just imagining? No, that couldn't be it. The intensive stare they exchanged. It made Hwoarang feel kind of uncomfortable. This had to end quickly.  
  
"Jack, you'll se to it that Crim comes home. Ready?" He ordered.  
  
A young boy, probably around 16-17 looked towards him. In his dark green eyes you could sense a hint of nervous tension. But he acted quickly after nodding to Hwoarang. He disappeared behind the crowd and Hwoarang aimed his attention again towards Jin and Ryuu.  
  
Hi felt it again, that feeling he never were able to put his fingers on. Some would call it hate, some would call it love, Some would even call it -pure- passion. But no definition satisfied Jin. He wanted to speak but did not. He wanted to question her; Do you feel the same?  
  
'Come on Jin, the longer you stare at me the deeper trouble I will get in with Hwoarang. Say something, anything.' But her questions and waiting for movement was put to an end finally. Hwoarang directed a kick towards Jin's side to get him away from Ryuu. She let out a sigh in relief. But still she was exhausted from the battle before. While Jin was getting up a few feet from them Hwoarang helped Ryuu get up. Grabbing her arm to put it around his shoulder and pulling her up. Her legs were almost powerless.  
  
"Not good." Hwoarang mumbled.  
  
You could hear a strong sound of a motor and soon the green-eyed youth stopped before Hwoarang. The Korean helped her on the bike and grabbed her jaw slightly so she looked at him.  
  
"Hold on now." He demanded her.  
  
But she simply smiled to him.  
  
"It's my bike, don't you think I know what it's capable of…"  
  
Hwoarang just shook his head while he saw Jack driving away with her. Another came up leaving his own bike in front of him, he nodded at the boy who got away. Hwoarang mounted the bike. Jin just rose and looked at him. Acting came slow. Jin had to figure out what had happened first before he lay eye on Hwoarang and his smirk. Then it didn't take long before he was gone. Jin clenched his fists. Now the hatred towards Hwoarang was real, and equal on both sides. He was going to finish him, no matter what.  
  
A/N: Muu! My chapters are so short -_- *sob* I hope I'll write them longer soon. Cause they will.. be longer I mean… But it's like that.. they never get really long until a way in… Well well.. Don't forget to review little me! ^_^ 


	9. Visit from the past part one From girl t...

I'm sick… Goddamn I hate to be sick… The only good that comes from it is to be free from school… And my mother buying me coca cola (I'm addicted to it ^_^) So now I'm sitting at home Playing Kingdom hearts™ fun game… I'm writing a fiction on that too actually.. Haven't posted it yet.. Well well. You're in the Tekken Section so let's stay to that. Since I lost my appetite and getting less and less things to do on the game I've been writing quite a lot… So I decided to split a chapter up into three… Everyone will be called:  
Visit from the past (part X) *name*  
  
I do not own Tekken (Still)  
But bad karma (veeeeeerrrryyyyy baaaaad) will fall over you if you steal Any of my original characters… ((Very bad karma…))  
  
  
((Evil karma…))  
  
  
Chapter 9 Visit from the past (part one) From girl to woman, Crimson  
  
A wild chase went on inside the city. Some Tekkenshu soldiers had managed to follow them in their cars. Did they have any chance, really? The Korean smiled.  
  
"Come on boys… Let's give 'em a ride!"   
  
And five bikes split up. Two cars, two abilities. One continued chasing the group that had Sora with them, the other chased Hwoarang, Jack and Ryuu. Left turn, sharp right, U-turn, stunt tricks or wilder. Hwoarang watched Ryuu and he shook his head.  
  
"We can't go on like this. Crim is still to weak."  
  
"I'm fine!" She groaned in complaining. She hated to hear about her being weak.  
  
"Yeah right" he mumbled. "Jack we have to split. Take the easiest road. You remember the meeting place?"  
  
He nodded quickly answering back.  
  
"Ninth tavern."  
  
Hwoarang nodded and Jack turned to take another way. He glanced back, and smiled. The car hadn't followed him. Ryuu felt her head resting heavily against his back. Her arms were wrapped around his waist, holding tight so she wouldn't fall off. But the next bit off the road was quite calm. The night air gave her a refreshing feeling. And her grip around Jack's waist became firmer. He stopped his bike before a pub that was located out in the forest, in the middle of nowhere you might say. Jack turned his head around too met her eyes.  
  
"You're alright?"  
  
Ryuu sighed softly and slipped her hand trough her hair.  
  
"Always" She said and a smile slowly sneaked upon her lips. Her eyes followed the man that carried the other girl and Ryuu's eye darkened. "Hold It" She demanded and got of the bike. She grabbed something from her pocket that was as big so she could hide it in her palm.  
  
The man that carried her stopped and turned towards Ryuu. Ryuu went up to him and followed him inside, side by side. After about five or ten minutes she stepped out of the pub again. A smirk dancing upon her lips. Her pride had been scared back then, but now she had set it right.   
  
* * *  
Hwoarang glanced over his shoulder. Yes, they were still after him. He smirked thinking 'Come on guys, I'll give you a ride you'll never forget.' He speeded up at the straight road, then turned extremely sharp to left. The car followed, with problems but it still followed. He turned right into one of the smaller streets, but still the car fitted. He turned right and busted the fence gate open. Some people started to shout after him but stopped fast when the car also turned up to continue the chasing.   
  
At the end of the road he turned left then quick as hell to his right and speeded up as he was out on the highway. Glancing back again he saw that the car was still on to him. He gave the motor full gas, driving towards a bridge that yet wasn't finished. This the driver in the car didn't notice and also speeded up. Out on the bridge Hwoarang felt a sting of relief when he saw that the jump they had built before wasn't gone. He aimed for it and gave it his every effort to cross the unfinished bridge.  
  
There! He flew! And then quick when he hit the other side breaking the bike, making break marks in the asphalt. He watched the car doing the same… flying, flying, and tipping over. It was to heavy to last the whole way over and dumped into the sea. Hwoarang gave himself a self-insuring smile and started to drive of in a calmer manner.   
  
* * *  
Jin arrived at home; he got out the car and met his grandfather's eyes.  
  
"Well?" he asked with and raised eyebrow.  
  
Jin said nothing. He slammed the door to the car and walked past him. His steps were demonstrating his anger. Every door he had to walk trough he almost tore up. He made his way directly to a gym that was located in the mansion. Blaming himself for everything that had happened he started to attack the sandbag. He could have done so much different.   
  
First, he never had to stop at the first time.  
  
Second, he could have challenged Hwoarang.  
  
Third, he could have forbid Sora to take he fight.  
  
Fourth, he could have stopped it before it went out of hand.  
  
And so they kept gathering in his head. Reasons why he was the responsible. And it was his fault wasn't it? A commander had to se to it hat none of his men were hurt. Times like this he was glad he never joined the army. He thought back as the bag got more and more beat up. Seeing Hwoarang's actions before him. The damn Korean was a street thug leader, The Blood Talon. He knew his business and always took care of his men, didn't he? And his thoughts fell on Ryuu. That damn girl. What the hell was she doing with Hwoarang?   
  
Jin stopped hitting and stood still. Yeah… why was she with Hwoarang? He looked down on his hands. She had remembered him. Why couldn't he just let it go? These hands had pushed her down towards the asphalt. He made her look into his ayes. Would she contact him again?  
  
Then a light blue stone fell out from his gloves together with a sliver chain. His eyes narrowed and he slightly frowned. He squatted and pulled of one of his gloves to inspect it further. He hadn't noticed it before? It had just slipped into his glove? He grabbed the chain and held up the pendant. A smile grew on his face. He had seen this before, oh yes. It belonged to Ryuu. From what he remembered she loved that stone. She was going to seek him up. Pressing the stone into his palm he left the gym.  
  
* * *  
  
You could hear the sound of a motor in distance. A single person sat on the stares up to the pub, waiting. Jack looked over this person. Hwoarang had laid her life in his hands and he wouldn't let her be alone for a single second. He aimed his eyes towards the sound, he guessed right. Hwoarang came driving, alone. Not until the motor was quiet and Hwoarang stood before Ryuu she moved. She lifted her head and slowly opened her eyes. So relieved that it was Hwoarang that she saw, not the Japanese boy.  
  
"You look kind of half dead don't you…" The Korean said teasing the girl.  
  
She rose, not taking her eyes of him. She began a movement as if she was going to hit him. But she didn't. He reacted just as fast as she did. And what happened was the "secret handshake" or you might call it the super-fast-never-ending-no-chance-to-follow-secret handshake. Cause really, you didn't get a thing except when it was over. That at least was simple. Clenching their hands together as if they were going to hand-wrestle.  
  
"Guess I'm not." She stated.  
  
He smiled at her and they both relaxed. No one was hurt, good  
  
"Then let me buy you a red one."  
  
Ryuu frowned slightly.  
  
"One? You owe me at least five" She said with a laugh  
  
Hwoarang simply smiled at her when she walked into the tavern. And hearing her scream "Give me the strongest kind of red you have!" And the answer from the man behind the disk. "So she's wild tonight?" And then again Ryuu's voice, "You got it, and Talon's paying it all…" He crossed his arm shaking his head before he turned around. Noticing Jack before he went in, he stopped.   
  
"Thanks Jack" He said in a dark voice. Not an affected voice, but confirming.  
  
All Jack did was nod slightly and confirmed;   
  
"Anytime"  
  
That's the way it was in the world of gangs. Everyone took care of each other. Never let anyone down. A simple, but trustworthy rule. But Hwoarang knew that Jack always would take extra good care of Ryuu. It had been her that got him into the gang at the first place. Saving him from misery after being beaten up by his father and tossed out on the street like an old chewing toy for dogs. She had left a watchful eye available on him to. Sometimes you could hear her comment "Just like my baby brother" or "Exactly what Takeshi would have done" when she spoke about him. But asking about her family was futile. She never talked about them and strictly refused to answer any questions.  
  
At last he shrugged and took the last step inside.  
  
Jack however stayed outside. It was true; he would do anything for Ryuu. Well several of men would claim the same thing since Ryuu was the sole woman in the gang that actually did everything that the men did. She went on missions, she fought not only girls. Sometime it seemed amazing how a slender built woman as Ryuu could even lift some men. But she did… and she put them to their place to. She had one enemy though. Even if Ryuu didn't care. A leader from another gang, Lucielle. She looked more like a woman, or what men would call her, one of the hottest babe in town. She also fought, and she was quite good at it. But what made them enemies was, in fact, a man. And his name was Hwoarang. Several of years Lucielle tried to get him to look at her with same desire as other men. And one day suddenly this little girl [girl… well according to Lucielle that would be] snatched him right in front of her eyes.  
  
Yes that's a story. How Ryuu got into this from the beginning. (this is -not- going to be the whole story. The whole story is planned to take place later in the fiction) It happened one night when the moon seemed to shine brighter than other nights. Some of the boys had been out later than usual. On the road they suddenly meet a hooded human. Apparently this person was seeking a fight. In believe that this was a man Hwoarang had beaten before, he got of his bike ready to fight him. What he didn't expect was the resistance this human offered. And the fight lasted longer than usual. When at last his opponent lay on the ground, bleeding, Hwoarang removed the hod he noticed that it was a girl, Ryuu.   
  
And from that happening she had been taken care of by the gang. So she didn't enter freely, it wasn't even her intention. But so it happened. And she earned Lucielle's hatred without lifting a finger. That's also how she got her nickname. Her blood was rare dark. "Crimson beyond blood that flows" (Yes I know I ripped that from Slayers *_* gomene!) as it was said. So everyone started to call her Crimson when she refused to reveal her name. Eventually she started to act normal. Her wounds healed and the gang got greater problems when they tried to mix her with the other women. (yes I know I make them sound like cattle or something, sorry for that. But I'm a little obsessed in times when women honored their men and obeyed them… :P) Nah she never got along with he same sex, ever. And that's how she started working with the men. Besides, she had put up a good match against Hwoarang hadn't she? It all turned to everybody's good when Ryuu finally seemed to trust Hwoarang enough to tell her real name.  
  
Stories than circled in the group could also say that this night the leader and the girl was closer to each other than any man and woman had ever been. But they do not know the story right. Close they were, but not like lovers. When he first found her she was only fifteen, a girl in everyone's eyes. Now she was eighteen, and a woman. In many ways. Yes, one of them involved Hwoarang and her tangled together in a moment of eternal. Now you could se them, spending time together with he other boys not even indicating a relationship. Not until they was left alone, with the light fog of cigarette smoke, in a corner you could find her sitting astride on him, arms and tongues so entangled that no one could claim that they possessed anything but passion. Even though no one of the members had ever seen this, everybody knew.   
  
  
A/N: So the next chapter probably will be updated sooner that I usually post.. Mm It probably will *phew* I freaking hate school.. I use to think it was kinda fun… But now it just plainly sucks. And I'm afraid to go there.. the result of my math test is waiting for me… math is evil… eeeevil… As Einstein himself once said: "I don't believe in mathematics." 


	10. Visit from the past part two Unspoiled f...

Sorry.. I meant to update earlier.. but as I said.. I'm sick.. (still hate it..) So here it is.. chapi 10!  
  
*whisper* Don't own tekken ^_~  
  
  
Chapter 10 Visit from the past (part two) Unspoiled fighter, Jin remembers  
  
Dawn, a peaceful Saturday morning in Tokyo. The sky didn't seem to hold a single cloud, not even one of those big fluffy cotton like ones. While the wind slowly passed the gable every soul in the whole world could find peace in mind. Until an alarm clock sounded to announce that it was time to rise… … …   
  
-WHAM- and the alarm clock was no more…  
  
"One hour" He mumbled "One damn hour."  
  
Jin hadn't been able to fall asleep last night. Not until five in the morning had his brain allowed him to slumber in an uneasy sleep. Exactly one hour before training. He yawned and rose to a sitting position in his bed, he rubbed his eyes slightly before he rose to grab a morning robe. His eyes started to seek something that could tell him that he really was awake. Well, the alarm clock wasn't a candidate anymore. His eyes first fell on the desk, not good enough, then they moved across the wardrobe and on to the balcony.   
  
He noticed his combat cloves lying on the ground. He started to walk over to pick them up. On his way over there he also noticed that the doors to the balcony weren't shut. He frowned lightly and tried to close it. His eyes scanned the doors for what the problem might be. And when he lowered his head a reflection of the sun (there is a much cuter word for that in Swedish -Solkatt, directly translated it means suncat, just wanted to share ^_~) hit his eyes. Between the doors laid the light-blue stone in a silver chain. The morning sun made a quite strong reflection from it. He let his finger caress the stone's surface. Not a single crack could he feel on it. Despite his efforts last night. He had become quite angry with Ryuu at last and had tried to break the stone. Although it had showed to be futile. He picked it up and let it roll from one side of his palm to the other.  
  
Others then Jin had experienced the hypnotic ability of the stone. But Jin was about to experience it for the first time now.  
  
~Flashback~  
He saw before him a thirteen-year-old girl. She was smiling in the sun. The wind was blowing, catching her dark red hair and with the sunrays it almost seemed as if it was on fire. The girl had this sweet sense of innocence that every little girl has when they are untouched, naive to the world. He recognized her. It was Ryuu as a young girl. Back then her hair was darker and her eyes were brighter. Yeah, her eyes were almost just as bright blue as the pendant she wore. Her hand was clenched around that pendent the first time he saw her. She wore the classic Japanese school suit. He hadn't cared at first when she was walking staring at the ground beneath her, but when she raised her eyes and looked straightly at him… that gave her his full attention. The instant she met his eyes she stopped. He wasn't alone really. Two other guys were "with" him. Threatening to beat the crap out of him (Like they would have succeeded .). She just tilted her head and smiled that strange smile of hers and spoke.  
  
"Zephyr, Tai what are you guys up to this early?" She said with a voice just as sweet as the new harvest honey.  
  
One of the guys turned around as the other still held a knife sharp at Jin's throat. He looked at her from top to toe. Like he was checking her out. And his eyes said that he was pleased.  
  
"Well, well, well who do we have here. Isn't it daddies little girl Ryuu… Does your father let you walk all alone to school?" He said with a grin.  
  
Her hand let go of her pendant and she took a grip on the bag she was carrying in her other hand. She still smiled; tilting her head caused a few of the curled locks to frame her face.   
  
"Yeah, can you believe it…" She just answered not taking her eyes of the dark haired boy she had called Zephyr.  
  
His skin was strangely pale. As if the suns rays never had reached him somehow. He took a few steps up to her and released her from her school bag, witch he tossed into the bushes; he grabbed her hand and smirked.  
  
"Why don't you and I spend some quality time together."  
  
Ryuu knew what he meant; everybody knew what he meant. But the other boy lost his attention on Jin and Ryuu glanced on him.  
  
"Now!" She shouted, giving the boy before her a hard knee between his legs.  
  
Jin acted fast, within seconds he was loose from the boy's grip. When Ryuu ran up to him to grab his hand, showing him where to run she felt a sharp pain in her right upper arm. She ignored it at first and continued to run with the stranger boy at her side hearing Zephyr screaming after her.  
  
"I'll get you for this Ryuu Sakamoto! And don't you forget it!"  
  
When they first stopped they were at a front-yard of a house. Ryuu had trouble catching her breath. She grabbed her throat until she felt that it was easy to breathe again. Then she glanced back at her arm. What was this sharp paint that kept announcing itself in her right arm? She saw a red shaft. She raised here left hand to grab it but heard a voice command her.  
  
"Don't touch it." He moved over to her. "I'll get it out."  
  
She looked at him in quiet and did what he said, her breathing was a little nervous as she felt his hands getting in contact with her skin. She closed her eyes. Vague was the scream that emerged from her throat. Almost like she tried to suppress it herself. She grabbed her arm and felt the warm blood trickling out of her wound.  
  
"You should see to it that someone took care of that." Jin said looking at her.  
  
"I'll live… You'll see." She said and rose. Not a tear had she shed of the pain. Her eyes weren't even luster. She nodded towards the door. "I live here, you'll be safe. Come on, let's move inside."  
  
And she walked past him. He helped her take care of her wound. She even let him stay in her room without telling her parents. Of course he questioned her why she did this. But she just shrugged and said there must be something in his eyes that made you want to help. A week passed and Jin still lived in her room without her saying a word to her parents. Then things changed. Her mother came home one day and the jokes that he always could her from the two of them together with her baby brother never started. He only heard how her mother sniffled… and after a while how the sound from Ryuu's feet hitting the stairs firmed and hard. She closed the door to her room with a large noise and she sank down the door.  
  
"Ryuu, please come out. Ryuu… we have to get trough this together." Her mother pleaded.  
  
But Ryuu's voice was completely motionless when she answered her back.  
  
"Go away, leave me alone."  
  
"Ryuu…"  
  
Her mother was crying, that much Jin understood. After a while her mother disappeared from the door but Ryuu remained staring at the floor. At this time Jin dared to show himself. Then he saw something that scared him a little. Her eyes…  
  
This day, was the exact day when the color in her eyes faded. The sky blue in her eyes was completely gone. Left was only the coldness of steel.  
  
"Ryuu… what's wrong?" Jin asked after several minutes of silence.   
  
It took some time but at last she answered. Her voice was empty, monotonous.  
  
"They killed him." And her fists clenched.  
  
Jin's eyes narrowed and his eyebrows knitted.  
  
"Killed who?"  
  
"My father… my brother.." She raised her eyes and met Jin's. "They killed my father and my brother." And there was silence again. "They are going to meet the same destiny, I promise."  
~End Flashback~  
  
And at that point Jin recoiled from the pendant. Finding himself breathing heavily. That sight she had watched him with last night was exactly the same he had seen in her eyes five years ago. He closed his hand around the pendant; he didn't want that to happen again. So that was it… Ryuu wanted to kill him now? Still Jin blamed Hwoarang for this. It must have been he who had made her into the woman she was now. Sure, she was strong, she was alive, but she was a member in a street gang. That could only mean bad news.  
  
"Master Jin?"  
  
A knock on the door was heard and the voice of a maid interrupted every thought Jin had on his mind. He turned his attention to the wooden door.  
  
"Yes?" He demanded.  
  
"Mister Mishima is awaiting you."  
  
He glanced at he demolished alarm clock. The numbers on it said 06:38. He had been "gone" for almost forty minutes? As he walked out the door he hung the necklace on one of the hooks.  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Next chapi will tell all about what happen to Sora.. so now you don't need to ask :P 


	11. Visit from the past part three Hwoarang ...

I haven't really overlovked this chapter as I usually do.. just glanced trough it. I haven't got Wordon this computer and I'm sitting on a LAN right now.. It's 09:58 in the morning when I'm posting this...   
  
God I love LAN  
  
  
And I still don't own Tekken... But I DO own that coca-cola can that stands beside... Oh little can.. you have so seen your last days...   
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 11 Visit from the past (part three) Hwoarang and Sora… unexpected bounds  
  
The soft sunrays slowly started to heat up the face of the young woman. How peaceful can't we all look when we sleep? Ryuu did not look that peaceful. If you watched her you could get the feeling that she somehow was watching you trough her lids. Soon enough she woke up. Her lids slid open and her gray eyes started straight at the sun, and she mumbled a cure against it. She turned around in the bed, expecting a couple of warm arms to hold her. But no, no luck at that part either. She moaned a little until she forced herself to sit up in the bed. Her hair seemed to be exploring how many ways it could point at. She found a brush at the bedside table and forced it through her hair. It still had an impressing volume. She groaned when she put her bare feet towards the cold floor.  
  
"Someday I'm gonna be rich and have heating coils in every inch of floor there is." She mumbled to herself.  
  
She wrapped a thinner blanket around her when she moved from the bedroom over to the hall. She stood still and watched the red head that stuck up from the sofa. He seemed to sit alone in there and she slightly tilted her head.  
  
"Morning"  
  
She heard Hwoarang say, confirming that he knew she was there. She tightened her grip on the blanked and walked up to the sofa. It felt like she was still half-asleep when she swung her leg over the sofa, balanced, then took over the other one. She slid down beside him and got fairly surprised when she saw what he was looking at. That other woman, Sora, was sleeping in another sofa right in front of them.  
  
"She looks quite harmless asleep doesn't she..?" Hwoarang asked looking at the other girl.  
  
"Yeah whatever" Ryuu answered in a somewhat hateful tone.   
  
Hwoarang tried to make eye contact with Ryuu but soon discovered that it was quite meaningless.  
  
"Sorry about last night."  
  
By ordering what he had done, he had forced her to damage her own dignity. -Not- a good thing to do, definitely not to Ryuu. It was rare that he actually followed orders. She was her own person and mostly did what ever she wanted.   
  
"It's cool…" She was silent for a while before she smirked. "I marked her instead."  
  
"You did?" He asked with a slight mistrust and looked at Sora's left upper arm.   
  
"Yup." She confirmed nodding slightly. She remembered that she never really got the reason why this woman was taken the way she was.  
  
Finally she met Hwoarang's eyes. Usually he would kind of praise her for doing such a thing. But something in her eyes said she had more to say.  
  
"Question." She stated. "What's so fascinating about her?"  
  
Hwoarang sighed light. Wondering if Ryuu would really understand if he told her. He held in his hand the bandana Sora had wore to tie her hair in her back and he squished it as he was about to answer her question. But exactly when he had inhaled Sora started to move, moaning a bit. Indicating she was about to wake up. Ryuu's hand searched over her chest after her pendant to hold it. When she didn't feel it her eyes narrowed. She glanced at the woman.  
  
Jin… He must have taken it. With purpose or not, Ryuu became quite furious.  
  
"I'll take that answer later." She said jumping out of the couth and disappearing out into the bedroom again. She grabbed her jeans and a T-shirt, pulled them on and left the room hastily.  
  
Hwoarang however sat still and quiet watching the woman as she woke up. At last she got quiet and slowly starting to open her eyes. Meeting a white sealing as a sight. A nice little unwelcome headache spread through her head and soon she noticed that she couldn't move exactly as she wished to.  
  
"Where am I? Why am I here? And who are you?" She asked closing her eyes again.   
  
Hwoarang put his elbows on his knees and looked down at the ribbon. He stretched it out so he could see the Korean letters clear on it. His thumb leaped across the texture.   
  
"How did you know Master Beak?" He asked quite firm.   
  
And on a split second Sora became wide-awake. The headache was like it never existed and her head rolled over to the side to see who was asking her this question.  
  
"How do you know I ever knew him?" Her voice was husky. That was the last question she was expecting to hear.  
  
"You used his ribbon to tie your hair into a ponytail."  
  
He let the ribbon hang from his fingers and he raised his head to meet her eyes. But he did not. She was looking straight at the ribbon. Something was over her. A softness seemed to form in her eyes and spread to her whole body. But soon she hardened and met his eyes with a look that could, and probably would, kill if humans possessed that kind of power.  
  
"Who are you?" She demanded.  
  
"For you my name is Talon right now. Unravel to me now, how did you know Master Beak?"  
  
"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you." She said turning her face towards the roof again. Her hands was cuffed together then tied to something above her head. Her legs were also tied in some way. But she had more freedom to move her legs than her arms.  
  
"Try me."  
  
She didn't like him, nope not at all. He had this strange tone in his voice. Like he had done this kind of thing for years. A tone that made you want too tell him just to prove that you were right. Witch made her choose her words more carefully.  
  
"Trough my mother." Now that wasn't the whole truth…   
  
Hwoarang raised one of his eyebrows.  
  
"You're lying." He said simply.  
  
"What makes you think that?" Sora asked, just to make the time pass. Maybe people were searching for her, and maybe they would find her before she chooses to answer his questions.  
  
"What is it about that, that I wouldn't believe if you told me. If you're going to lie you could a least do it good." He was teasing her, everything to drive her to the edge.  
  
"Alright… Let's make a deal… You release me from this boundary and I'll tell you more about my-" she seemed to stop herself before she continued. "My master." She ended.  
  
"Sounds fair enough." He said and rose from the sofa. He took out a knife and carved up the rope around her feet the pulled out a small key witch he used for he handcuffs. But he only released one hand, the other side of the cuff he strapped around the heater. And then he sat down again.  
  
"Nice…" She said with a ironic voice. Her hair fell around her shoulders and she forced back most of it behind her ears. "It's not exactly a lie that I met Beak through my mother…" She said staring a little at the floor.  
  
"But?" Hwoarang tried to force her to continue.  
  
"Well…" She was trying to find the word… how could she say this? So she just said it at last. "Beak was," She stopped herself, she never like to talk about Beak like he didn't exist anymore "is, my father…"  
  
Hwoarang's eyes widened as he watched her. Really, was she telling the truth? He scanned her from top to toe at least three times before he asked.  
  
"You're Sora?" He was somewhat puzzled that he actually got to ask that question.  
  
She made eye contact with him in surprise. What she knew there was almost not a single soul that knew about her existence. He became a little less hostile and shrugged off the surprise.  
  
"What… you mean you know I actually exist?" Her eyes narrowed in disbelief.  
  
"Of course" He said with a smile. But still he was suspicious "If I can trust that to be -you- that would be…"  
  
"Anyway… how do you know about my existence? He didn't tell many about it."  
  
"Beak was smart… And he had many enemies, that's why he didn't spread the word about -your- existence. He did -you- a favor that way. He told me about -you- because I was one of his closest friends. And Beak was the sole one I trusted. He trained me good, and I was one of his best students"  
  
She didn't like the way he was speaking of her. His tone when he said you. Obviously he didn't trust her. Well she couldn't blame him really. She wouldn't trust herself either if she were in his position. But she reacted to what he said further.   
  
"His best student? Then you're -"   
  
And just when she was going to say -Hwoarang- someone else said it for her.  
  
"Hwoarang!" The stranger shouted.   
  
Hwoarang glanced back and asked with a pretty annoyed voice, and noticed that it was the old man that owned the tavern.   
  
"What?"  
  
The man waved for him to come to him. And so he did. He jumped over the sofa and walked over. They talked, even if it was mostly the other man that did the talking. Or more whispering. Until Hwoarang outburst.   
  
"Fuck! Now she's gone too far." And he disappeared into he bedroom and came out again pulling his leather Jacket on along with his gloves. "I'm taking care of this…"  
  
"What about her?" He nodded in the direction towards Sora.  
  
"Take good care of her, she's a E-VIP alright?" And the door slammed behind him.  
  
The stranger looked over at the woman and walked up to the sofa. His hand rested on the back of the sofa. His hands was big… All of him was big. Not as if he was a body builder... More like a fat old man but with muscles. He looked kind though… When he was smiling that would be. And that he was doing now.  
  
"What was that all about?" Sora asked and tilted her head.  
  
"Aah… it's Just Ryuu running a little wild again." His mile really made you feel welcome… despite the cuffs around her hand.   
  
"Ryuu?" She questioned.  
  
"Yup…" He said nodding slowly "I wasn't there but I heard she kicked your ass last nigh."  
  
Her eyes darkened. Ryuu… so that was her name. Never should she forget it. And never should she remember it with happiness.  
  
A/N: Want reviews  
No Reviews = No fun writing  
No fun writing = No more chapters...  
  
Want review!   
X-mas present? :P 


	12. Handcuffs can be fun, good, in handy, na...

Haaaaalloooo.. Sorry for the lack of updating… Let's just say I've been busy…   
  
Very well I have to get back to whatever I was doing before *cough* Playing video game *cough*  
  
Don't Own Tekken!  
  
  
Chapter 12 Handcuffs can be fun, good, in handy, naughty and in the wrong hands at the wrong time  
  
Ryuu parked her bike hidden among the bushes. No one would see it and no one saw her when she started to head against the Mishima mansion. There was no activity whatsoever. How did she time this so right? She walked up to the wall and took something out from one of the small bags around her waist. It was a hook, that kind of hook with three hooks. And from it leaped a kind of thin rope. She spun it and took aim for a balcony located on third floor. She squinted and aimed extremely carefully.  
Whoosh. She released it. And would you believe it… at first try she hit exactly where she wanted to.  
  
"Good…" She whispered and dragged in it. Making sure it was steady. She grabbed the rope and started climb. The gloves she wore made it easy for her to hold the rope. She climbed over the balcony fence and scanned it. She walked up to the room peaking. If someone were in there they wouldn't have noticed her yet. But no one was in the room and she walked over to the door. It was locked. She sighed and picked up another device from her bag. She squatted and looked inside the lock. "Easy" She claimed and stuck the long lock-picker in the lock. She turned it a few times and you heard a click. She smiled to herself and opened the glass door. What she didn't notice was that someone used her rope to get up to her exact location.  
  
She walked inside he room. Started to scan everything. She walked over to the desk and looked at the books that lay there. She frowned while she looked at hem. "Mathematics" "History from ancient times" "The Aztecs way of life" and "English" she sighed and shook her head.  
  
"You sure disappoint me Jin." She stated before she started to open his drawers. She found nothing interesting though. And not the thing she was looking for. "Come on where is it… Where would he put it…? Think Ryuu think." She ordered herself. She crossed her arms and lowered her head a bit.  
  
She was in deep thought… too deep for her own good it seemed. For her follower stood right behind her and she didn't notice until she had a hand around her mouth and an arm that wrapped around her stomach. She heard a slight sliding noise and recognized is as a clasp knife. Taken by surprise, she seemed amazingly calm. She grabbed around the wrist of the hand that held the knife, acting very slowly. And soon she felt the warm breath as the one that held her spoke.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here Ryuu?"  
  
And the hand from her mouth was removed. So also was the arm around her. She sighed and shook her head. And when she turned around she saw Hwoarang folding the knife. She met his eyes; they were very… serious.  
  
"I could ask you the same thing." She answered to avoid a real answer. She passed him as she walked towards the balcony door. But Hwoarang grabbed her.  
  
"Hold it" He demanded as she turned around to face him. "There is a pretty exclusive bed in here…" He said with a smirk as he slowly pulled her closer to him. "Wanna try it?"  
  
A smile grew on her face as she came closer to him. Sometimes she actually questioned if he was sane of not. With ideas like this you could wonder. But she kissed him and allowed herself to be lead towards the bed. Slowly, gently he laid her down at the well-made bed. But this madness of his was just what she enjoyed, was it not? She should have slept longer last night and her insomnia made her easy to pursue. She closed her eyes and let herself be lost in his kiss. It was easier that way. She felt how her leather-belt witch held all of her things were removed. He tossed it across the room.  
  
He smiled within himself as he picked up something from his back pocket. Ryuu didn't even notice what happened until it had happened. Something cold rested against her wrist and Hwoarang rose, placed his hands on his hips and just watched her. She was going to rise but noticed quite soon that she was… stuck. She turned her head towards her hand and saw the handcuffs. She was chained to the bed.  
  
"Hey, what gives?" She frowned at him.  
  
He smiled… what a comic scene this was. For once -he- had taken her by surprise. And for a while he just stood looking at her.  
  
"Wipe the damn smile off your face Hwoarang…" The warning tone in her voice was clear.  
  
"You know… you look good like that." He teased her and smiled. "Controlled."  
  
This indeed pissed her of. She hated the word… 'Controlled' what was that all about? Oh yes… she was uncontrollable. People had tried, but in vain.  
  
"Yeah, yeah you've had your fun… Now let me go." That was why he had to get to her belt. So she didn't have anything to pick the lock with. Her teeth clenched and somewhere inside herself she made a promise to avenge this.  
  
But he only shook his head.  
  
"No" he simply replied.  
  
"No?" She repeated. "And what do you mean by 'no'?"  
  
He put up his hands and shrugged.  
  
"What does it use to mean?" He turned around and started to walk outside.  
  
A little choked she sat down on the bed. Watching him as he disappeared. Her mouth dropped slightly open. This was why she always wore that pendant. The pendant allowed her to see events before they happened. Just seconds… sometimes nanoseconds. But she could also control when to use this ability. When she fought she never used it, well… mostly never.   
  
"I hate men." She stated, frowned and lied down.  
  
* * *  
Hwoarang entered his room at the tavern again and leaned against the doorpost. The man and Sora seemed to get along quite well. He sighed light.  
  
"Toby… you really have to tell me how you get along so well with the young ladies sometime." He smiled and the man returned it.  
  
"Well it's all about the charm." He rose and took Sora's hands and bowed. "It's was nice meeting you Miss Sora." He said with a glimpse in his eyes.  
  
"It was really nice to meet you to Toby."  
  
Sora smiled at him. Hwoarang and the man exchanged looks before he disappeared out the door.  
  
"How the hell does he do that…?" Hwoarang said with a smile.  
  
"Do what?" She asked kind of curious.  
  
"He always gets people to open up for him… And when they do he's the best lie detector in all Tokyo." Sora smiled. It was true… it had been easy to talk to the man. "Oh man… even Ryuu talked to him before she told -me- her name."  
  
"Who is this Ryuu anyway? Toby talked about her to."  
  
Hwoarang walked over and sat down in front of her. His head tilted just slightly.  
  
"Have you taken a look at you left upper arm lately?"  
  
She looked at him like she didn't know what he was talking about. He nodded against it for her to look at it. And she folded up her short sleeves and noticed the dried blood.  
  
"What the?" And across her arm there was four letters… 'Ryuu'  
  
"That's Ryuu." Hwoarang informed her with a slight smile.  
  
"This is deep enough to leave a scar!"  
  
"Probably meant to…" He said leaning back on the sofa watching her. "So tell me, how are you going to prove to me that you're Master Beak's daughter?"  
  
"You tell me… It's you who needs to be convinced." She crossed her arms after checking her 'wound'. She wasn't so happy anymore. Her ice eyes could speak for themselves. She didn't like to prove herself. (How Sora prove herself will be treated in chapter 13)  
  
* * *  
The hour were getting later (about 16:00) and in Jin's bed Ryuu had fallen asleep when the search for something long and thin to pick the lock with had shown being quite futile. She had placed a pillow behind her head and slept on her arm. So the fact that she was cuffed to the bed didn't show. The door to the room opened and soon the Japanese man stood holding the doorknob and his eyes turned up towards his bed.  
  
"What the hell?" he whispered seeing Ryuu… sleeping in his bed.   
  
His head tilted so he held it obliquely when he was looking at her. This was indeed a sight he never expected to see. Although it didn't bother him so much. He straightened his back and let the door close with a noise so she woke up.   
She didn't open her eyes directly. She yawned and stretched her legs somewhat. And when she lay still again she spoke to him.  
  
"Jin" She said to let him know that she knew where he was. And that she knew he was the one standing there. Sounded more like a polite greeting. Then she opened her eyes and met his.  
  
"What are you doing?" He leaned against the closed door and looked at her. He didn't meet her eyes directly.  
  
"I think you have something that belongs to me." She said coldly.  
  
Jin smiled and shook his head.  
  
"And that's why you fell asleep on my bed? Somehow that doesn't make any sense…"  
  
"Believe me, I'm not here on my own free will exactly. Just hand me the pendant and something long and narrow… Then I'll be off anytime. And I think that's what we both want."  
  
He raised his eyebrow and she nodded against the pendant that she had spotted at last. Cursing herself for not finding it in such a ridiculous place.  
  
"So you're not here by you're own free will… What the hell -are- you doing here then Ryuu? Retrieving your pendant? Sure you could have done that without my help."  
  
She sighed and after a while she rolled her eyes. She raised her arm to let him see the handcuffs that held her chained. Jin raised an eyebrow and then laughed.  
  
"Yeah, yeah… I'm just the show of the day ain't I…?"  
  
"Why the hell did you do that?" He asked when calming himself down.  
  
"-I- didn't do that jerk. Someone taught he'd teach me a lesson… or something."  
  
Jin smiled.  
  
"Learned it jet?"  
  
"Shut up." She demanded and took her eyes off of him. 'Damn men' she thought once more.   
  
Jin couldn't stop smiling and went over to his desk to sit down. He opened one of his schoolbooks and started reading. Ryuu glanced over at him. What he was just going to sit there while she was here?  
  
"Hey" She said to awaken his attention. "You're just going to let me lie here?"  
  
He turned around and leaned on the back of the chair and watched her.  
  
"Well… I never had a pet before…" he joked.  
  
"Well you know… It's pretty tiring… You have to feed it, walk it and take care of it. Besides… they have a better life out in the wild." She smiled faintly, even if Jin would never had such keen sigh to detect it. She enjoyed this kind of game.   
  
"I'm not going to let you go Ryuu."  
  
"Well I'll be dammed…" She said sighing. "So… what are you going to do with me?" Well… she wanted to know… And she wanted to lure him closer to her. She had already convinced herself that she could control him, if she only put her mind to it.  
  
"I don't know, any suggestions?"  
  
He also played this game. When they 'separated' last time uncleared business had been buried. But now they stood knocking on the door. Who had left whom? Why? And so on. Ryuu blamed Jin, and Jin blamed Ryuu.   
  
"Why don't you start by coming closer?"  
  
This voice he recognized. She wanted something. Well he knew she wanted two things. Her pendant and her freedom back. So he let the book shut and rose from the chair. He walked over to the bed and sat down on it. Took up his feet and leaned against the gavel opposite to her. She forced herself to sit up and lean against the other gavel.  
  
"Let's talk." Jin said and his line was followed by a sigh from Ryuu.  
  
"Talk? How boring you could be. Really" She said and paused, let a slight smirk be shown on her lips to mock him "you have grown in to one of those good boys."  
  
"And I guess you haven't."  
  
Ryuu forced back a laugh.  
  
"Me? Well you know I have Sphofobia (Fear of learning). And… do you think I'm with Talon for nothing?" An awkward silence lay between them for a while.  
  
"That's what the gang calls him?" He put especially tone on the word gang.  
  
But Ryuu stayed quiet and looked at him. She liked her life, why care if she was in a gang or not? The funny thing was that Hwoarang and Jin hated each other so god damn much. And Hwoarang didn't even know what he had done.   
  
"Does it matter what name your enemy is carrying? You really hate him, don't you?" She shook her head. "If he only knew what he had done." She lowered her sight. This was so ironic.  
  
"What did you say?" Jin asked quickly "He had done? He did this didn't he?" And now it was clear to Jin who he had to thank for having Ryuu there.   
  
"So now you got one part of information… Even out this a little and let me have one of the two things I ask for."  
  
"And what would you choose?"  
  
"Well freedom rings a clear bell in my ears."  
  
He smiled but shrugged.  
  
"Well I don't have the key…"  
  
"Fool" She laughed… "I don't need a key… Just give me my belt." She pointed in one of the corners were her leather belt laid. Jin walked over and tossed it to her. She grabbed it and opened a narrow pocket on it. She pulled out a long kind of bend metal stick. She moved her body so she had the lock in front of her and started to pick the lock.  
  
"What are you doing?" He asked a little curious.  
  
"I'm picking the lock" Her voice was concentrated and she moved the stick carefully.  
  
"Well I can see that… But how do you -do- it?"   
  
She smiled.  
  
"Easy you just have to do it the right way." She glanced over at him. Yeah stupid explanation… "I'm not going to tell you, secrets are secrets."  
  
~Click~  
  
"There…" And it fell off her hand.  
  
"Where did you learn things like that?" For a while he forgot that he hadn't seen her in several of years.  
  
"The gang tough me everything they knew that I didn't. Not that they needed to tech me very much" She said with a smile "But picking locks I learned from Hwoarang."   
  
Again there was silence, Ryuu looked up at him slightly. Almost as if she was a shy girl trying to get a look at her secret love. And she smiled that cute little smile too. She hadn't had that smile upon her lips for a long time. She changed in the presence of Jin. He treated her differently from other men.   
  
"I've learned other things to you know…"  
  
She moved across the bed towards him. Neither of them said or made any sound. Jin turned his eyes down along with his head. It was wrong… he knew it. But Ryuu couldn't stop herself, she never could. She laid one of her hands on his shoulder and with the other she grabbed his jaw, forced up his head to look at her. First she met his eyes then her eye slowly laid sight on his lips. She let her thumb touch the lower lip, so soft… so smooth. She moved closer to him and her hand moved from his face to his neck. Slowly she closed her eyes as she pressed her lips against his. Oh had they both not waited for this moment? Jin wrapped his arms around her holding her closer to him. Her body was still warm when you held it, she always was warm. Why, he couldn't explain, but to him it seemed as if the coldness never could touch her. Slightly she let her fingers ran in his hair. How did he ever get it so soft? How did he ever keep his skin that soft? This far they had gotten before but not further. Ryuu opened her mouth and the kiss just became french.   
  
Jin was surprised. Well, not very much but still. He felt her hair tickling on his fingers. He held her closer. Was this happening? No it couldn't… Last night he met the eyes of her that wanted to kill him, this was quite the opposite.  
  
"Crim!" You heard a shout from outside the balcony. And soon it was repeated  
  
She opened her left eye and released herself from Jin's grip. She walked out the door and looked down. There she saw a familiar face. One from the gang.  
  
"What?" She shouted with a hint on anoyment.  
  
"You gotta come… Quick."   
  
Her eyes darkened, what had happened now? She crossed her arms at put her weight on her right leg.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Jin walked up beside her and the man on the ground was rather surprised, but he forced the feeling back. He had to tell this.  
  
"It's Jack."  
  
Her eyes narrowed quickly.  
  
"What about Jack?" She asked with a hard voice.  
  
"I can't tell you anymore here… We have to get over there, now!" He shouted.  
  
"I'm on my way." She said and disappeared into the room again. She quickly got her belt and when she turned around to go outside again Jin was in her way.  
  
"Move" She commanded.  
  
"I'll take you wherever you're going." She was going to open her mouth to protest but Jin spoke quickly again. "I'll give you back your pendant…"  
  
Ryuu sighed and glared at him.   
  
"Well, what are you waiting for?"  
  
  
A/N: Click on the review button plz ^_^ 


	13. Goddamn ¤†¿&®¤ number thirteen! Influenc...

Chapter 13Goddamn ¤†#%¿&%®¤ number thirteen! (Influence of Cid - Final Fantasy VII™ is fact!)  
  
CFUCK THIS!/C  
  
NO! I refuse to write it! I do! I really really really do!!!   
  
It's like this… I got home from school, storming down to my room (I live in the basement) and attacking my computer (at this time the clock was about 15:36) to begin this chapter… And nothing -nothing- came to me. So I turned on the Tv… nothing good (well except one episode of Simpson's) so I turned on some music… Still nothing. And I started to fiddle around with the InuYasha™ web page I'm making for a while (now the clock is about 18:30) I got some ice-cream from the freezer (Oh god damn do I love ice-cream…)   
  
Still nothing…   
  
The clock was turning closer to 22:00 witch is my parents "bed time" So no more music (their bedroom is right above mine)   
And now I begin to wonder if god pulled one of his strings on me again… My keyboard broke! (That's the third one that's broken in my possession by the way) So I sneaked up to the living room stealing my mothers and stepfathers keyboard (Snake style ^_~ Hell Yeah I'm a ninja!) Back in my bed, I plugged it into my computer and I was of again… still no fucking idea what to write…   
  
So I stared up the ceiling for a while and started to speak to God (Yeah I know I'm kinda weird doing that all the time) And this is what I said;  
  
"Alright… You took away my third keyboard, and fuck that I really liked this one! Well I surpassed this… -prank- …of yours and got me a new one. So HA! *Pause… sigh* Well I know you don't like me… Since people call me the daughter of Satan an' stuff… But the hell I'm going to let you stop me from writing you bitch! (No… I'm not friendly with god…) So give me back my goddamn ability to write! There are innocent people waiting out there for me to update!"  
  
Well I dunno if you're so innocent… but it worked anyway… about three seconds later my cell phone beeped announcing an incoming sms. It was from one of my friends, Ako (the female that Sora actually is based on…) And it said this (translated from Swedish to English ^_^):  
  
"Oi, Tc… Remember… Don't try to write Chapter 13… Your -number-of-no-luck- you know… Oh and also… don't forget the first subject is math's tomorrow morning :Þ"  
  
It's true you know… number thirteen is a cursed one for me… My cousins lucky number though… (Screw him… :)   
  
Veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeery well… I'm going on with the fic. OF COURSE! Couldn't leave it now could I… It'll probably take a day or two since I must sneak up and steal the keyboard and then give it back every night (Snake would be proud of me *sniff*). I'll buy myself a new one in the weekend. And if that breaks… God is evil… And truly hates me. 


	14. Proof of Sora

Finally got around to it.. And heey good news! I've bought a new keyboard ^_^ Did you see my mistake in chap. 13? I couldn't even do the tag right to put the text in the center . And I create websites? *sigh*  
  
Well Nothing has changed.. Everybody fights, I don't own Tekken.. It's mess.. Well well.. Have a fun reading...  
  
  
Chapter 14 Proof of Sora  
  
"So tell me, how are you going to prove to me that you're Master Baek's daughter?"  
  
"You tell me… It's you who needs to be convinced." She crossed her arms after checking her 'wound'. She wasn't so happy anymore. Her ice eyes could speak for themselves. She didn't like to prove herself.  
  
"Hmm" He wore a contemplative face as he seemed to gaze at her.   
  
This itself was a test. Patience, did she have any? If she was trained within Tae kwon do by Master Baek she should have plenty. And it seemed as if she endured. Finally he talked again.  
  
"Well… Tell me something about him that only you would know…"  
  
She arched and eyebrow. What good would it bring him if only she knew it anyway…?  
  
"Alright, let me tell you how he met my mother… Years ago Baek traveled to England to attend to a competition. My mother was one of them who took care of the fighters that entered. In the end of the competition the two of them had become rather… close friends." She paused and inhaled calmly. "Well about nine to ten months after father had come home to Korea again a woman visited him. No one less then my mother. She had become a true lady. And the child she had born brought her disgrace. And she left him with the simple decision." At this point she made sure that she had Hwoarang's attention, cause she was -not- going to say this twice. She hated this story… She hated everything that had to do with her mother. "Take care of the kid or let her die…. Guess what he chose."   
  
A profound silence lay between them. Hwoarang tried to verify her story with a story Baek had told him long ago. It seemed to be the same. But he still wasn't satisfied. He looked at her face. Really, could a child look so unlike one of her parents? He had never seen her mother, but there wasn't even a hint of a Korean feature in her face. Perhaps the form of her eyes had a very slight hint that made them look narrower. But the rest of her just screamed "I'm from the west". Also her English was perfect, but there was one thing that definitely wasn't from the west. The way she moved.  
  
If she were Master Baek's daughter she would probably receive training as soon as she could. And her fighting style was definitely Tae Kwon Do. Even if she had refined if with some other styles, and probably made up some moves of her own. Witch he found also as a proof to her advantage. Baeks daughter wouldn't be a blockhead.  
  
So he had seen her fight, heard her story and judged her looks. One last thing left before he could actually believe her. But in his heart I think he already knew she was telling the truth.   
  
"Where did Master Baek have his birthday mark?"   
  
"Three centimeters above his caudal vertebra and then 2.7 centimeters to the left." Her answer was quick, almost as fast as Hwoarang finished the question.  
  
He raised his eyebrow.  
  
"You've been asked that before, haven't you?"  
  
She slowly shook her head.  
  
"No… I just have it in the same place."   
  
And suddenly he became interested in her ass. She tilted her head. Typical for men wasn't it… Her hair fell from its place on the right side of her face and slightly tickled her hands that lay in her lap. She grabbed a few strands with the tips of her fingers and started to spin it in boredom. Her eyes lay strictly on the ribbon that he held between his fingers. She wanted it back. It had belonged to her father and was rightfully hers. She didn't stop twining her hair but she stopped paying attention to reality. Once more she floated into a different state of mind. It had begun to happen every now and then since she learned about Baek's death.  
  
When she had got home all that was left for her was that particular ribbon. To see it in the hands of a stranger without being able to take it back was quite frustrating. But calm she was. Oh yes, not a single wrinkle of fear, hate, desire, anxiety, sadness or hurting memories was seen in her face. It was all plain. Lovely in a way. Scaring in another.  
  
"What do you remember from training?" A sudden question and Sora arched an eyebrow.  
  
What did he ever mean with that? Hadn't he seen her fight already?  
  
"And not what you learned… but who you trained with." If Hwoarang remembered right she was the kid in the corner everyone was messing with. And no one knew where she had come from. Only that she was one of the precious few that Master Baek trained personally.  
  
"Well…" She felt somewhat uneasy to answer that question, because she had to answer truly if he would believe her. And that was kind of humiliating. "I didn't exactly talk so much with them. After training the always messed around with me. Saying this was no sport for a girl. Everyone always did this… Well except one." She surprised herself. "I had totally forgotten that. That there was one that left me alone…" She turned her face toward the floor using the light parakeet floor as background as she painted up him before her. "He was always wearing the dojo's uniform… And always the sharpest at the insider competitions. Fast, no not fast" She remembered "but ductile and swift." And a light, light almost invisible smile lay upon her lips. She actually was able to keep the pleasant memories to. "He had red hair… soft I think, it reached to his-" She looked up at Hwoarang and realized that he was smiling. Why? She knitted her eyebrows. Why'd he smile? But soon her mouth hung open in the air. She raised her finger slowly and barely pointed at him. "It was you… weren't it?"   
  
His smile was soft, tender in a way. Both proud and a little embarrassed since he had noticed that smile of hers. He was an expert on that wasn't he? Detecting smiles. Such petite things like a smile usually didn't embarrass him, but this wasn't any girl now was it? No not to him at least. She was the daughter of his Master.  
  
"Yeah, that was me." He confirmed.  
  
She lost her ability to speak… Cold chills ran down her back but she didn't shiver. She forced herself not to. Suddenly she had a good memory from the days she lived together with her father. And the memory was alive. She could talk to him. Share other memories with him. Maybe even create new.   
  
She wasn't alone anymore.  
  
He watched her eyes soften towards him. He wasn't an enemy anymore. He could feel that. And now he had no doubts left. She was Sora -the- unknown daughter of Baek.  
  
"Talon!" A young man shouted as he stormed in to the room breathing extremely heavy.  
  
Hwoarang reacted direct. He flung up from the sofa and stood before him within seconds. He forced him to stand straight by pulling him up by his shoulders. It's easier to slow down your breathing with your lungs straightened.  
  
"Take it easy now… And tell me what's wrong." His eyes kept contact with the other man and he waited patiently at his answer.   
  
"It's… the… there was an accident…" He managed to say between his breaths.  
  
"What accident?" Hwoarang's voice hardened. Were his men hurt? Or was Ryuu out doing stunts with her life as deposit again…  
  
"It's Jack…"  
  
"Jack?" He frowned; he never usually heard a word about Jack. But that's true, Ryuu was always taking care of him. And now Ryuu was… prevented. "What happened to Jack?"  
  
"It was Z and T… we think…" His breath was quite normal now. "He was stopped by the third crossing, it doesn't look good…"  
  
He let go of his shoulders and took his eyes off of him. Crossing his arms and moved his head over towards the window. It was already getting dark. Z and T were just short for two guys. Two guys from another gang. Quick he turned his face towards the man again.  
  
"Does Crim know this?" His eyes sharpened.   
  
He nodded slowly.  
  
"She's probably on her way already."  
  
"Damn" He hissed between his teeth. He glanced over at Sora, looking at her arm. No doubt, he had to get there first. "Here" he said tossing the key to the handcuffs towards Sora who caught it. She unlocked the cuffs and when she stood up the Korean came out from another room and threw a leather jacket to her. "Get it on… We have a race to win." He disappeared put the door and Sora followed him.  
  
* * *  
The scene was getting darker when a car stop with shrieking tires up at the road. The door on the passenger side opened and out stepped someone who melted into the night very well. Her eyes narrowed seeing the small crowd by the bridge.  
  
Her bridge.  
  
She started to walk down towards the little crown and the cool breeze of the wind caught her hair, causing it to blow into her face. She did nothing to keep it away. Her steel gray eyes caught the moonlight and welcomed it. She glanced upon it. The full moon had showed itself for about five days ago.  
  
Jin stepped out the car. He leaned at it crossing his arms above the roof of it. He didn't walk down there. He didn't know the people there. And supposed he didn't want to either. He sighed softly as he watched her. Ryuu… damn woman… once again she'd controlled him exactly as she wanted. How the hell did she do that? A finger leaped across his lips thinking back to what she had done. Well THAT couldn't have been acting… could it? She had a passionate way to live her life; everything about her was passionate. That kiss of hers was no exception. He wanted her… oh did he ever.  
  
"Where is he?" She demanded as she reached the first soul to talk to.  
  
He nodded in a direction and he walked of that direction. Not a word did he say. He led her to the foot of the bridge. There he lay barely conscious. His chest was slowly rising, falling, rising, and falling. He was alive and breathed. Ryuu was somewhat relieved when she kneeled by his side. She started to stroke his forehead gently brushing his hair from his face. He opened his eyes.  
  
"Ryuu" His breath was heavy along with his voice.  
  
It was stupid to make him talk.  
  
"Shut up now Jack." She smiled. "You need the air to yourself." She noticed that some of his body parts were covered in blood. The one that caused this was going to be seriously wounded.   
  
This was odd. Jin reacted. To see her handle someone with such care. From his view he really didn't see much, but he noticed the gentle caress she gave the young boy. What did he mean to her? He wondered. Guess he'll just have to wait for that answer huh.  
  
When she rose she pulled one of the men to the side piercing his eyes.  
  
"Who did this?" She demanded in sharp voice.  
  
The man seemed to avoid her eyes, but he didn't get the chance to avoid when she cupped his face roughly. She started into his eyes. And when she wanted to she could make it feel like she was about to enter your brain to get the answer by yourself.  
  
"You know who it was."  
  
And her eyes flared. Her right hand clenched. The pendant, which again was at its place, seemed to shine brighter. In fact it did. It was because she wished for something. Something she had experienced before… coming to her world (Ryuu has been featured in other fics right now she's thinking of playing with one of the mechas from Escaflowne ™ :D) She turned around to walk off in another direction. She knew where she was headed; someone was going to get his ass kicked… maybe even killed. But when she turned she met the face that would stop her.  
  
"Going somewhere?" Hwoarang's voice sounded so calm, still so irritating. She hated it at these times.   
  
  
A/N: Well well.. This is getting messy .  
What do ya think about it?  
I'm starting to loove to write this anyway ^_^ 


	15. Two alpha males in the same area? Uh Ooo...

I deserve to die.. *nod* Truly… To totally misspell Baek's name… Such disgrace… (btw Thank you Shuki and Kazzy for pointing that out to me) I've fixed it in this chapter.. and I fixed in the previous to…   
  
Kill me if I do that again okay? . God I am so ashamed…  
  
Well still don't own Tekken I must say  
  
And oh… enjoy the chapter!  
  
  
  
Chapter 15 Two alpha males in the same area? Uh Oooh…  
  
"Move" Was her sole word. In an empty voice.  
  
"Why?" He crossed his arms.  
  
"I'm getting revenge…" Well… It was true. Only it wasn't just for Jack.  
  
"You don't even know who did it." He said tilting his head a little  
  
Her look on him was quite firm, obviously he wasn't going to let her go. She didn't take notice of Sora who was also in the background. Or that Jin had wired up his attention. To her only one thing mattered right now. Revenge.  
  
"Oh yes… I do." And she walked past him.  
  
Hwoarang turned to grab her wrist, and so he did. Ryuu whirled, eyes furious.  
  
"-Let- -go- -of- -me." She said it quite loud and firmed. But still the Korean was calm.  
  
"You don't know for sure that it was Zack and Tai. And even if it was, what you're trying to do isn't wise."  
  
She took a step closer up to him. Her eyes held the nature of anger and determination.  
  
"Oh?" She tilted her head, calm all of a sudden. "And why is that?"  
  
"Lucille already hates you enough… You going after two of her men aren't what we need right now. Especially if you're going after them without a reason."  
  
"They nearly killed Jack… in fact we don't even know if he's gonna make it! Let me go Hwoarang…"  
  
There were times when Ryuu called Hwoarang by name… and there were times when she addressed him by his name. Now, she addressed him. Using it for more effect. Shoving the disgust and the dishonor he gave her by doing this.  
  
"Crim…" His eyes darkened "Hating you is not so hard… Give her a reason and she'll see to it that you die. Paying any price." He paused, made sure that his word sank into her mind. "I'm not letting you go."  
  
"Cute…" She said softly with a smile upon her lips. "He cares for me." Her eyes bounced between looking at his left and his right eye.  
  
Jin had moved further down at the hill by now. Just so he could hear what was said, he'd heard everything that was said since Hwoarang had grabbed her wrist. He had also noticed that Sora was with him. Witch made him give out a relived sigh. She was okay. But why did she stay there? She had the chance to escape… Or the damn Korean had some catch on her. It was rather frustrating listening to Hwoarang and heard that he actually had a heart. And Ryuu had her hand around that too didn't she?  
  
Well fact was… she didn't. Hwoarang was stronger than that. And cared less. He cared a great deal about Ryuu but he wouldn't let a woman control him.  
  
Hwoarang sighed. Why didn't she jus listen? For just once…? Would she force him to do something just as drastic at that apartment earlier this day? He still held her wrist in a thigh grip. He could hold her and she knew it. She had tried to escape many times at the beginning. Although she was strangely strong to have such slender figure.  
  
After a long silence she almost screamed at him. This was one of the few times she actually lost control. When she was blocked. When someone tried to prevent her… Or she saw it… Someone tried to control her.  
  
"LET ME GO GOD DAMMIT!!" She tried to tear her hand out of his grip but of no use.  
  
Sora frowned. Why did she struggle so much? And why did he? There must be something behind this. She crossed her arms letting her weight pass from one leg to the other where she stood. She caught a glimpse in the corner of her eye and noticed Jin. That surprised her. What was -he- doing here? He had a connection to this to? 'Oh this is just too good…' She thought sighing.  
  
"No" Hwoarang said firmed and pulled her closer to him. His voice was so firmed that even the most disobeying dog would sit on his command. But Ryuu was no dog… The gods knew she wasn't human either…(as I said… Ryuu is featured in other fics) but she was no dog and definitely had a problem taking orders. She still tried to coax out her hand. "For Christ sake just give it up Ryuu!"  
  
She winced. He'd call her by her -real- name in front of the others. That didn't happen especially often. Especially not in that kind of tone. This actually made her relax. Her muscles just… softened. Even her eyes seemed to relax. When Hwoarang felt this he sighed, so quiet that no one would hear. Relieved that he finally succeeded. And now he let her have her hand back. She turned up the road and started walking towards it. Slow but steady. Eyes aiming at her goal. Hwoarang sighed loudly, what now?  
  
"Where are you going?" He asked just as loud so she would hear it.  
  
"Home" She answered, not a tone of anything in her voice.  
  
Home?" Hwoarang asked raising his eyebrows. Now THIS was odd.  
  
"Yeah… home." She just said, still walking.  
  
"Wait... you haven't been home for about what… three years… now you're just… going?"  
  
She turned around. Slowly and met his eyes. Her eyes seemed almost… dead. She put her hands up in the air at the same height at her shoulders and shrugged.  
  
"What do you think your mother will say?"  
  
"She loves me… She'll probably be shocked and thrilled to see me alive."  
  
"And your father?"  
  
"Shut up" She swiftly replied and turned around to slowly disappear into the night.   
  
Hwoarang knew nothing about her family. He only knew about the time she had spent with him. He'd moved into sacred ground. You never talk about Ryuu's father.  
  
Ever.  
  
Sora watched the woman as she disappeared. And what was going to happen now? She met Jin's eyes. What was she going to do? If she got to choose herself she would rather stay with Hwoarang. But she couldn't now could she? She had to get back to Heihachi. That's probably why Jin was there, well that was what she told herself anyway. She rolled her eyes. Dammit. Why couldn't she just have it her way? Just this once. This was all her mother fault… wasn't it? Oh if she ever saw her again she would beat the living shit out of her.  
  
Hwoarang's eyes floated over at Sora. The men would ask about her later. Who was she? Why was she with him? Could I have her? He smiled a little to himself. Well, questions later. What was she looking at? He followed her eyes to a tree. There seemed to be someone there. He waved a little with his hand and a man stepped up to him and in a discreet tone he ordered him.  
  
"The tree behind you… Someone is there. Find out whom."  
  
The man nodded and aimed his eyes at a man behind Hwoarang. He nodded his head at one way to have the man follow him. They started to move up against the trees and once they moved around it one of them got a punch so hard that he flew into the tree behind him. Hwoarang raised his eyes thinking 'The hell?' You could see the fear in the other mans eyes as he was drawn behind the tree (Alright it's a BIG tree... Or two-three trees grown together… I'm gonna leave this one up to your imagination)   
  
There was a scream and then silence. Jin looked at the man that slipped from his hands. He wasn't dead just unconscious. Great, now they knew someone was there. He sighed. He had lost Ryuu once more. But wait... She was going home right? He knew where she lived he could go there. He looked towards the street where Ryuu had disappeared. In fact, it wasn't so far away from here. If his memory served him right it was by this bridge he had found her quite many times. Now… How the hell would he get out of here? And preferably with Sora. Out of ideas and the arousing (no perverting here thanx) thought of beating up Hwoarang he stepped out from his hiding place.  
  
Hwoarang's eyes narrowed. A little "happy" though that it was Jin. He needed something to beat up… bad. And Jin was indeed a good something. His adrenaline rose even more.  
  
"Well who do we have here… Here to pick up that little woman of yours?" He smiled "Well she's with me now."  
  
Sora frowned. What the hell did he have to say that for? Well of course... to tick off Jin. She didn't like to be the object though. Normally she would step in, yell her throat out at Hwoarang, Tell Jin to fuck off and then go home. But she wasn't home anymore. And besides. If Hwoarang won this she had an excuse to stay with him. So she just crossed her arms and watched. When she got a look from Jin she just shrugged.  
  
"For your information she's not mine… at all." Jin answered back just as calm as ever, on the surface. "She's a fighter for Heihachi. And I'm not here to get her… I came with Ryuu."  
  
If Jin never had had Hwoarang's attention before… he sure as hell had it now.   
  
"What did you say?" He asked turning his head in disbelief.  
  
"Well… I actually have you to thank for getting her back to me. Cuffing her to my bed and all…"  
  
"Back to -you-?" His eyes darkened. "-Your- bed?" Now that did it. He moved into fighting stance and pierced his eyes. "Come and get it rich boy."  
  
Jin picked it up immediately. Moved into fighting stance without altering any words. Neither one of them had patience to wait for the other as last time. Hwoarang was a little quicker though. He managed to sidestep Jin's first block but he caught his fist in his own hand before it reached his face.  
  
Their eyes met both burning with rage and hate for each other. Jin turned around fast and threw against a tree. Jin leaped up the air and then rocketed down against Hwoarang. But he saw that coming and was quick to counter with an uppercut witch was a clear hit.  
  
Sora moved closer to the circle of cheering gang members, curious about the outcome of this fight.  
  
"What's happening?" Someone shouted from a window across the street. The answer came fast.  
  
"Talon and Kazama are fighting!" one of the boys in the crowd shouted.  
  
"No shit?" And soon even more people started to gather.   
  
She raised her eyebrow. It was that big of a matter? She watched as Jin got up from Hwoarang's uppercut.   
  
"Ouch" She whispered and frowned. A member of the gang turned against her.  
  
"Just you wait… last time they were this close to kill each other" he said reaching a distance of two three millimeters between his thumb and index finger.   
  
She arched an eyebrow, smiled vaguely and continued to watch the two of them fight.  
  
Jin ran against Hwoarang and the Korean stood still. Trying to watch closely witch body part of Jin that was going to twist in such way so it would be the part that would try to hit him. Hwoarang's eyes widened. He had pulled that trick in their last fight. And in the last second when Jin threw himself down to slide at him Hwoarang jumped up in the air and strike at his head with his heals. Jin, however rolled away from this attack and stood up fast. Hwoarang threw a kick towards Jin, witch he grabbed. Hwoarang was quick to act at this. He has used it often and why not now?  
  
He gathered power in his other leg and swung it around together with his whole body. His heal had impact with Jin's jaw and the crowd cheered. Jin backed of a few steps and decided that now it was Hwoarang's turn to make a move. The Koreans saw the dark blood trickle down from Jin's mouth and smirked. His own blood was burning in his veins this time it wasn't going to be a damn draw, that's for sure!   
  
He flung towards the Japanese aiming several of kicks at him. For the untrained eye it would seem like a flurry of kicks, but that was not the case at all. The first kick was meant to enhance the chance for the next to strike. Jin managed to block about every other of them. His chest got itself a good blow and he was slightly winded.  
  
Jin advanced unnatural quick towards Hwoarang. Just as skillful that Hwoarang was at kicks Jin was with punches… First punch he blocked perfectly second harsh and third, fourth and fifth was clear hits. Strangely strong for coming from a mere human.  
  
The two fighters and the crowd cheering were too busy to notice what Sora did. Two choppers were making their way through the air. Sora recognized them as Mishima choppers. Well since it stood with a big fat white texture on them it wasn't too hard to guess. So they had come at last. Well guess she'd better do something. She watched for a moment to break in. Her eyes narrowed as she watched…  
  
There.  
  
She rushed in as Hwoarang was just a little paralyzed and grabbed Jin's wrist and forced him too look at her. She frowned slightly as he seemed a little out of place.  
  
"Hey! They've arrived." She said nodding up the sky.   
  
Hwoarang also aimed his eyes up the sky and noticed what everybody else already was aware of. The members of the gang shattered and the people from the street were already gone.  
  
"Dammit Jin tell them to fuck off… This is between You and Me."   
  
"Are you stupid? I have no authorities over the Tekkenshu."  
  
"Dammit Kazama!" And furious he clenched his fist and hit him straight on his nose.  
  
Sora held his arm so he couldn't protect himself. And just when Jin was going to launch himself at Hwoarang to attack him the Korean was pulled away from him. When he looked up he saw three men trying to force him down. He heard a commanding voice from behind.  
  
"Hand over the leader to the police. And escort Master Jin and Miss Sora out of here. Now!"  
  
Sora glanced over at Hwoarang he fought very strong against the soldiers. But after they finally managed to cuff him [with two pair of handcuffs actually] and brutally forced him towards the ground. It was over. A man came and gently grabbed Sora to lead her to one chopper and another man took care of Jin.  
  
* * *  
Ryuu turned to se the street that lead up to her house. Her eyes dropped to be half-open. Was she, afraid? She felt a shill running down her spine and then shook her head hard. What was she thinking? Her mother would be happy to see her… right? This insecurity, she hadn't felt it in a long time now, And definitely not since what her -real- father had done to her. It made her look up the sky. Her father… that damn demon. Her eyes grew softer as they dropped to lay sight on the house.  
  
"Well… Here we go" She whispered and started to walk down to the house.  
  
Every footstep felt like a step of doom. If her mother couldn't love her… who would?  
  
Her hand rested on the doorknob, she sighed. It was locked. But she wouldn't come all the way here just to turn around again now would she? She started to pick the lock and soon it clicked open. Slowly, slowly she slid the door open.  
  
There, she was in her house again. It was dark, but she could se everything clearly. Nothing had been moved. She glanced over at the kitchen table; there was a note. A note? She looked questioning at it and went over to pick it up. She was careful as she held it and read:  
  
"I'm just on the course I took. It's a long way t drive so I won't be home until in the morning next day.  
Love Mother"  
  
Her mouth fell slightly open. She was still writing these notes? A gentle smile crossed her face. She still hoped for her to come home. She let the note fell from her hand as she turned to look at the stairs. If she walked up those and took the first door to the right she would be in her old room again. This was so nostalgic… She moved over and grabbed the banister. First step… the stair admitted a creaking sound for every step she took. Soon she stood before her own door. To her own room. She felt a small chill streaming from inside her room when she opened the door ajar. She inhaled the air. It smelled kind of old. And then she opened the rest of the door.  
  
It had been left alone. Completely alone… except the bed that had been made. She smiled. Her mother had always went into her room and made her bed after she had gone to school. Only that day she had come back… She picked up the remote to the stereo, it was till on. She pressed down the play button. Soon the music started to sound, not as high as she used to play and she frowned as the band started to sing.  
  
"You and me   
We used to be together   
Every day together  
Always"  
  
"What the fuck?" She altered. That wasn't her CD… And what really ticked her of were the lyrics. "No way" She said in a somewhat angered tone and started to move towards the stereo  
  
"I really feel   
That I'm losing my best friend   
I can't believe   
This could be the end"  
  
The stereo didn't seem to mind her mood… It just kept on playing. And just about when she was going to hit the damn thing so it shut up it was saved… By a mirror.   
  
Ryuu met her own steel gray eyes in the mirror. She noticed a picture in the corner of it. It was a picture of her father and her. And her whole feature softened. How old could she be in that photo, seven or eight? She was sitting in her father's lap smiling like all kids did. They looked happy together. She was waving at the cameraman that probably was her mother. Beside that photo was a picture. A woman together with a boy in her lap.  
  
Ryuu smiled. That was her mother and her little brother. She really had no similarities with her family. She was 'adopted'.  
  
"It looks as though  
You're letting go   
And if it's real   
Well I don't want to know"  
  
Don't want to know? The song broke through to her. No she wished she had never met her -real- father. That her parents never told her that she was adopted. Well… like she wouldn't have figure it out sooner or later. Her whole family had this typical black hair and Japanese eyes. When she was younger she had had an intense red hair color with eyes that glittered in cobalt blue. Well as said before she had changed from that quite a bit, but still she didn't look like she belonged to the family.  
  
"Don't speak   
I know just what you're saying   
So please stop explaining   
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts"   
  
Now the music really went into her head. She felt quite stiff. She didn't want to hear it anymore but still something inside her told her that she had to. Her thought fell on the two men in her life right now. Hwoarang and Jin. Sworn enemies. Yet they had so much in comment… and still not.  
  
"Don't speak   
I know what you're thinking   
I don't need your reasons   
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts"   
  
Jin had left her that day for so many years ago, left her alone. In the possession of his dammed grandfather. Right then when she saw him the other night… she could have killed him with her bare hands. But this day she had kissed him. That's what she hated about Jin, she wasn't able to hate him for so long… He had something that made her feel connected to him in some way. What, she couldn't say. Also… he treated her differently. He treated her as she actually was a woman.  
  
She met her own eye in the mirror again. She didn't really look like a woman now did she? Her hair wasn't the most beautiful. It was rather… messy. Her skin wasn't soft like a lady. She never used make up… Her clothes looked like something from Hwoarang's closet. Witch it was…  
  
"Our memories   
They can be inviting   
But some are altogether mighty  
Frightening"  
  
Hwoarang and her.. he was different. They were like soul mates. There were times when all they needed to do was look at each other and she knew exactly what Hwoarang was thinking, and Hwoarang what Ryuu was thinking. They also had the same strong kind of personalities. Witch caused problems. And she hadn't managed to snare his mind or heart as she did with others. And what had he done now? Found another one? She had noticed the damn girl behind him. But who would blame him. She was beautiful… She was. Even Ryuu had to admit that. She looked like some ancient goddess. Ryuu smiled. But really, a pretty look let you go far… But not all the way.  
  
"As we die,  
Both you and I   
With my head in my hands   
I sit and cry"  
  
"I sit and cry?" She asked out loud. Truth was, she had never shed a single tear in her whole life. She had never been able to. It lay in her blood, both her real parents had been demons. Draconians (If you haven't seen Escaflowne Draconians are humans with wings, kind of, that caused Atlantis to be destroyed. In this ages the ones left are looked upon as demons) to be exact.  
  
"Don't speak   
I know just what you're saying   
So please stop explaining   
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts   
  
(no no no no)  
  
Don't speak   
I know what you're thinking   
And I don't need your reasons   
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts"  
  
She had been a Draconian to until she had soiled her hands with her true father's blood. Then she had become something quite different. She aimed her eyes out the window. Still the new moon was far away. The night of the new moon was the sole night when she couldn't keep her human form. And was changed till the moon appears again. Everything just to remind her of who she truly is and where she comes from.   
  
"It's all ending   
I gotta stop pretending  
Who we are"  
  
Thoughts back on Hwoarang. What did they really mean to each other? And why the hell had he saved her that time? She hated to be in depth of other. She had probably already repaid it by covering his ass many times. But still she didn't like thought of needing help. Beside… that nigh had been the most vulnerable in her life. That was the first time that she didn't get her self out in time .She shrugged hard to get the thought out of her mind.  
  
"You and me   
I can see us dying ... are we?"  
  
She lowered her head. Saw the pendant that swung back and forth as she leaned forward. Remembering what Jin said to her.   
  
~ Flashback ~  
"If you give me the pendant you loose your catch on me." She said sharp as Jin hocked the chain around her neck  
  
"Oh what does it matter. It never shines as bright as it does when it rests around your neck anyway." He answered with a smile on his lips.  
~ End Flashback ~  
  
Damn man… any man could say those words but Jin made them sound alive.  
  
"Don't speak   
I know just what you're saying   
So please stop explaining   
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts   
  
(no no)  
  
Don't speak   
I know what you're thinking   
And I don't need your reasons   
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts   
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts!  
  
I know just what you're saying   
So please stop explaining   
  
Don't speak   
Don't speak   
Don't speak uuh  
  
I know what you're thinking   
And I don't need your reasons   
  
I know you're good  
I know you're good  
I know you're real good uuh  
  
lalalalala lalalala  
  
don't don't  
  
Hush, hush, darling   
Hush, hush, darling   
Hush, hush, don't tell me cause it hurts  
  
Hush, hush, darling   
Hush, hush, darling   
Hush, hush, don't tell me cause it hurts  
  
Hush, hush, darling   
Hush, hush, darling   
Hush, hush, don't tell me cause it hurts"  
  
She simply stared at her reflection as she listened to the end of the song. She found herself breathing somewhat heavily. She had a real tough time dealing with feelings. She wasn't supposed to have any feelings. She was growing more and more neutral to it. Soon next song started to play  
  
"Dear, I fear we're facing a problem   
you love me no longer, I know and  
maybe there is nothing that I can do   
to make you do   
  
Mama tells me I shouldn't bother   
that I ought to stick to another man   
a man that surely deserves me   
but I think you do!"  
  
And at that point Ryuu pressed the stop button…. violent.   
  
  
  
A/N: HA! I wrote a combat scene!! Well I have to write a shitload of them when the tournament is coming up ain't I…? *Sigh* Very well… I'll have to get the game buy then.. Cause I rarely play tekken… I actually hate to play it.. I prefer Soul Caliber from Namco… the best beat 'em up game ever…  
But Tekken has more fun characters to use… And a better storyline…   
  
Very well as always.. Review me! 


	16. Announce the Iron Fist Tournament 3!

Helloooo everybody.. Except for a EXTREMELY naughty headache I'm feeling pretty happy today ^_^ Sun is shining, it's holyday and everything. Still I sit in my black painted room all day. Well Hell.. that's me ^_^  
  
Still don't own Tekken *cross fingers* Promise!  
  
Chapter 16 Announce the Iron Fist Tournament 3!  
  
As the helicopter was up in the air Jin aimed his head down. Damn. He didn't get to finish the fight against the Korean this time either. The worst thing was that his opponent actually had had the upper hand on him throughout the fight. And just when he was about to make comeback the Tekkenshu arrived. He saw as they, with great trouble, forced in the redhead in a police car.  
  
At least -they- would be glad to finally have caught the great street thug leader. His eyes moved further up and spotted a house with a single window glowing. He recognized it, and knew who lived there. A relieved sigh escaped his lungs. She was safe at least.  
  
But what the hell was happening inside him? He had hated before. but never had it sent his blood coursing through his veins like it did for some minutes ago. The power it gave him. He looked down at his open palm. Something was going on. Something wrong.  
  
When they landed he glanced over at Sora who was lead inside the building with one man on each side. He wiped his nose and saw the blood on his hand. Damn, that thing was till running? He had to get it fixed. And Jin moved inside the Mishima mansion.  
  
* * * Sora was lead into a dark room. Looking like an interrogation room for criminals. She sat down on the cold chair in front of the only table in the sterile room.  
  
"Master Mishima will be here soon Miss Sora." He said and waited for her nodding as confirmation that she had heard. Then he disappeared out of the room.  
  
Sora sighed. If she only could have a glass of water at least, she was mighty tiered at this point. Left with nothing else to do she dragged up the sleeve of her T-shirt and looked at the damage that had been done to her. She frowned. That damn girl. she didn't even recognize her way of fighting. The only thing she could think of was some old kind of self- defense. She wasn't able to name it though.  
  
After a while she leaned back at the poorly made chair, not comfortable at all. She forced her hair back and it flowed down behind her. Admitting a gentle glow as the lamp, that suddenly shone in the ceiling, struck it. Heihachi stepped in.  
  
"Well. let's see then" His old voice sounded, he put his hands down at the table and he met her young ice-cold eyes. "What happened?"  
  
"Well." She sighed, just as well get this over with so she could get some sleep later. "Not much. It's quite simple. they defeated me. And kidnapped me."  
  
"Why?" His voice demanded.  
  
"I don't know. Just suddenly he dragged me away to where you found me and-"  
  
"Hold it" he said cold as he spotted her arm.  
  
"What?" She asked with a puzzled tone.  
  
"What happened to your arm?"  
  
"Oh that" She said and pulled down the sleeve. "I was marked by the one who defeated me." She said quite unwillingly.  
  
"And this woman's name." He smiled a luring, yet pleased, smile. "Was. Ryuu?"  
  
Sora nodded vaguely. What was this? That woman was known through the whole damn country?  
  
"Enter!" He said loudly and a man quickly entered the room. "There is no better time than now. Everything is at place. Shout. and let it ring throughout the world. May the Iron fist tournament three begin!"  
  
"Yes Sir!" He said sharp and disappeared out the door again.  
  
Sora's eyes narrowed, so the third tournament was to take its place. Interesting.  
  
"Now young lady." He said and pulled a chair to himself and sat down on it, slowly. He leaned forward and boldly looked upon her. "You are going to tell me, in detail, exactly what happened."  
  
Sora's eyes narrowed. Didn't look like she was going to get her sleep for a while.  
  
* * * The morning broke and when Mrs. Sakamoto came home to find the door open she was very surprised. She opened he door in somewhat fear, and when she peaked in saw, odd enough, that nothing had been touched. Her forehead wrinkled as she put down her purse at the hall table. She moved into the kitchen, everything was quiet. She looked after the note she had written. But... it was on the floor? She hadn't left any windows open so it couldn't have been blown down. Her eyes widened. could it mean?  
  
She turned around and looked up the stairs, on the seventh step she found a woman standing. She followed her body with her eyes until she met her face.  
  
"Mother." She said in a husky voice. Her eyes were so gentle towards her.  
  
"R-Ry-Ryuu? Is that you sweetheart?" She asked, her voice trembling like she had just seen a ghost  
  
Ryuu nodded slowly. A numb feeling spread through her body as her mother ran up to her. Embracing her, welcoming her home. Hearing her explaining between endless sobbing that she believed she was dead, but she kept up hope and wrote the notes just in case. She patted her hair. Hushed her every now and then. Comforting her and telling her that she was here now. That everything would be alright.  
  
But would it be? Ryuu wouldn't stay forever. It'd be a miracle if she stayed even a week. When she had calmed down and they had moved over to the sofa to just talk, she laid her hand on Ryuu's and asked smiling.  
  
"So. what have you been doing all this time?"  
  
"Eh. Nothing you would like to know mother." She answered "Or would understand" She added whispering so quiet that she probably wouldn't hear.  
  
"But here have you been? Here in Tokyo?"  
  
"Well most of the time I've been here. I've been quite close to the house sometimes."  
  
"Why did you come home now?" Her eyes almost tear up again. She was home. Truly she was home again!  
  
"I don't know" She said sincerely. "Something just made me."  
  
"Well... I must thank that something someday. Say..." She breathed slowly "Have you met anyone?"  
  
Ryuu raised an eyebrow, what made her ask that? Well guess it was one of those "mother things" But what would she answer? "Yeah I had a thing going on with the street thug leader." Yeah right. She didn't even know if she loved anyone.  
  
Damn question.  
  
"No, none that I can think of." She said and rose, she looked down at her and smiled. "I thought I was going to see some old friends today. I'll come home later again. Alright?"  
  
The woman nodded lightly and she also rose.  
  
"Of course you will." She had doubts in her voice. And didn't want to let the girl go. But she knew that Ryuu did as she wanted and would probably do it anyway.  
  
"Hey. don't doubt my word mother." She filled in assuring when she heard her doubtful voice. She started to walk towards the door and just as she laid a hand on the doorknob she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. And she turned around to meet her mothers smiling face.  
  
"I believe you"  
  
Ryuu just nodded and headed out.  
  
The woman hugged herself and a tear found its way from her eye.  
  
"What am I ever going to do with you Ryuu.?" She slowly shook her head. "You're going to get yourself killed one beautiful day."  
  
* * * Again the black limousine was taking Sora and Jin to school. Sora's head bounced lightly at the car window.  
  
"Hey" Jin said loud enough for her to react.  
  
Her eyes went wide open she shook her head hard and then met his eyes.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"You didn't get any sleep last night?"  
  
"Well. when your thoughtful grandfather had kept me awake the whole night there was only a half an hour left until he was about to force me to school. So it was to choose a shower or sleep. Guess my pick."  
  
"Shower?"  
  
"Mmmhm" She said nodding.  
  
As the driver stopped quite harshly. And Sora, who wasn't ready for that at all, flew forward. Right in to Jin's arms. And if she hadn't managed to take resist against the seat, and Jin grabbing her waist, an even more embarrassing action would take place. About one inch from his face she opened her eyes and she smiled.  
  
"Oops" Was all she said and slowly pulled away from him.  
  
Jin let go of her waist and when she disappeared out of the car he let go of the air he had held captured within his lungs. He shook his head, he was too light headed today, that's what he told himself. And got out the car. Watching her disappear and the turned to walk in a different direction.  
  
Sora however wasn't bothered at all it seemed. Her head glanced to her right where she saw some members of Hwoarang's gang giving her angry looks. Certainly they were blaming her for what happened. She shrugged but still wondered herself. What had happen?  
  
* * * Later that day in a corner of the school yard where neither Jin nor Sora cast their eye sight two boys were talking.  
  
"No way dude. I'm never going to that class today. Those kind of psychos psyche -me- out."  
  
"Yooo, come on man. It'll be fun y'know... "  
  
"Nope. not now not ever I'm telling you-"  
  
"Hey wait a flaming second." He interrupted his friend.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Now. You won't believe me-"  
  
"Then shut up."  
  
"Hear me out here man." he said after rolling his eyes. "Now tell me if I'm wrong. But isn't that our own little fighting machine from the good ol' days?"  
  
The other boy raised his eyebrow in surprise.  
  
"You do know what that would mean right?" the other man nodded. "And you're telling me that she is here?" Again the other man nodded. "She's right behind me ready to strangle me, isn't she.?" it took some while but then the man nodded again.  
  
And true. soon he felt an arm around his throat and he was pressed towards another human.  
  
"Hello Tev, how's it hanging?"  
  
"From your arm Ryuu, dammit, let me go!" His voice was already husky.  
  
But she released him and crossed her arms. The other boy just chuckled at the action.  
  
"How many times have I told you. Always keep vision on your back stupid." Ryuu said mocking the boy she had called Tev.  
  
"Ryuu. haven't seen you for uhm.. Years? Yeah whatever. Come here!" The other boy said and hugged her banging her back brotherly.  
  
"Yeah Chris. time past."  
  
"What have you been up to?" Tev asked after getting himself together again. And Chris letting her go from the 'bear hug'.  
  
"Aaah A popular question indeed" she said sitting down by a tree, she waited until the other two had done the same. "Nothing has changed I would say. Living my old life... just new people."  
  
Tev arched an eyebrow.  
  
"So you are still with a gang?" She nodded vaguely. "And you've gotten involved with the leader of the gang to I suppose?"  
  
And a smirk grew on her face.  
  
"You two just know me too good don't you." She commented and lay down in the grass. Feeling good in a company that didn't judge her in the same way as others did. Childhood friends were always the best weren't they?  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Tev asked quite boldly. Well he wanted to know.  
  
Ryuu let her head roll over towards him.  
  
"Good question. And I can't answer it either. So let's just move on here. Having any "fun" subjects in school today?"  
  
"Yeah! There's a medium in school today"  
  
"Ah just stop it knucklehead." Tev said rolling his eyes again.  
  
Ryuu smiled and looked over at Chris. A little curious.  
  
"And what does this 'medium' claims it can tell?"  
  
"Well she says she can feel if you carry any evil within you. And in some occasions she can tell the future to."  
  
"Say" Ryuu smiled one of her most mysterious smiles "when does this lesson take place?"  
  
"Soon. about -"  
  
"Hrm" someone suddenly announced her presence by clearing her throat.  
  
Ryuu looked up and saw someone she'd rather not see.  
  
"Why. Hello Lucille"  
  
While the boys' jaws hung open in the air, Ryuu's sight upon her was pretty disgust. You could think that they couldn't make smaller pieces of cloth in the world, yet she didn't really actually show anything.  
  
"Hello. Crim" You could hear her voice dripping with hate "Now..." she said inhaling quite fast "Tell me one thing. What the hell have you done to my man?" She tilted her head slightly while she looked down at her. Her well styled black hair curled by her shoulders.  
  
Ryuu put her hands behind her head and lay still on the ground.  
  
"-Your- man?" She questioned.  
  
"You know who I mean."  
  
"What about him?" Her voice now was completely cold.  
  
"You don't know?" She asked and when no answer came she continued "The cops got him last night. now he's down at the station. the fucking officers wont let me in. They say that he acts like a damn animal."  
  
Ryuu was surprised. Something must have happened if the cops finally had got their hands on Hwoarang. Her eyes widened a bit but soon fell back to normal. She could take advantage of this situation. She sighed slowly and looked sharp at her.  
  
"Alright. I'll get him out. On one condition." She added before Lucille acted.  
  
"Condition?"  
  
"You find out the real, and I'm meaning -the- real, story about where the hell Zack and Tai was last night. Then. Give me ten minutes alone with Tai. Whatever happens to him you won't care. If he dies you just shrug and say "Well he deserved it" If he's untouched you simply don't care."  
  
"And what do -I- get out of this?" She asked after thinking a few seconds.  
  
"Simple. I'll just tell Talon that he owes you for this one."  
  
Ryuu talked slow and noticed a smile grow on Lucille's lips. She breathed slowly; knowing that Hwoarang would never believe her anyway.  
  
"Very well... that's a deal I can handle." Lucille said short and straightened her back. She whirled around and started to walk away and called over her shoulder. "Remember. we're still rivals."  
  
Ryuu rolled her eyes.  
  
"Yeah whatever." She whispered.  
  
The two guys, Tev and Chris, seems quite fascinated by the woman  
  
"Who da hell was that?" Chris asked after a few moments.  
  
"Lucille" Ryuu answered motionless. She didn't -like- the woman. But she had no reason to hate her either. It was simple really. she didn't care as long as she didn't get in her way.  
  
"You mean -the- Lucille?"  
  
"Mmhm" Ryuu nodded.  
  
"Geez. You sure have some enemies."  
  
"She's not my enemy. She's just pissed at me for "taking" her man."  
  
The both boys laughed good at her comment, she looked at them and arched an eyebrow.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's just." Tev cleared his throat after he stopped laughing. "It's just a little. odd to hear you speak about well... a man."  
  
Ryuu smirked and noticed Jin standing by a tree in the corner of her eye. Her smile grew. Why not give her old friends a little... show.  
  
"Guys. you know who Jin is?"  
  
"Kidding me? Everyone knows Kazama. The girls are crazy for him." Chris stated.  
  
"Well then. watch this." She said with a cunningly smile upon her lips.  
  
'What now?' Were the both boys' thoughts. Ryuu rose from the grass and headed towards Jin at his place beneath the tree. The shadow it offered gave perfect light for reading a book. And that's what he was doing. Ryuu walked around the tree. The biggest problem for her was the he was about 10 centimeters taller than her. It could be harder to get direct eye contact then. She breathed slowly on the other side of the tree. Smiled for herself. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to feel before she acted. There was always a kind of energy that she felt flowing from Jin, what she didn't know was that is was the energy of the devil tribe. One of the tribes she was born to hate.  
  
Ryuu welcomed it, the demon inside her. But it is wrong to speak about the demon inside of her. For she is the demon. In Jin's situation he is only a vehicle, devil is the true demon. Jin is only a "mere" human. Ryuu -is- a demon. A full blood. And she knew of it. And she was proud of it. Not that she really cared about it. Not yet anyway. The gods knew what was to become of her, but that lays in the far future.  
  
She turned around, still she was unnoticed. She took two gentle steps forward, crossed her arms and leaned against the tree.  
  
"Are you always this boring. Jin?" Her voice sounded gentle, yet mocking and luring.  
  
Jin was at first surprised of the voice. Then even more surprised when he recognized it as Ryuu's. He glanced at her before he again looked down his book, slowly shut it, and then turned towards Ryuu. His own voice was as calm as hers was.  
  
"Ryuu. Guess me saying anything about knowledge gives power won't change your mind?"  
  
Chris and Tev's jaws hung free in the air. While Ryuu only smiled and slowly shook her head.  
  
"Nope. Guess not." She took a step forward and started to fiddle a little with his shirt. "Say. what happened yesterday when I left the area?" She asked tilting her head so the vague locks framed her face and gave her an innocent look.  
  
Jin, however, did not buy this trick of hers.  
  
"Ah. so that's what this is all about. You want to know what happened to your toyboy?" He said quite bold.  
  
"Ah!" She said banging her hands towards her heart. "You hurt me." Her voice was overdone and dramatic. And then she relaxed and rested her hands on Jin's shoulders correcting him. "You are wrong my friend. Talon is older than I am. That makes him my gameboy." She said, smiling, teasing. Knowing their hate towards each other.  
  
Jin rolled his eyes and was about to pull away from her when she just let her arms crawl up around his neck. Her boots made her a little taller so she didn't need to stand on her toes at least. About this time they had got several of eyes on them.  
  
"Going somewhere, Jin?" She asked in a soft, dark almost whispering voice. She was very peculiar to mention his name.  
  
"Let go of me Ryuu." He demanded her.  
  
But did Ryuu obey? Ha. like she ever would.  
  
"Why would I do that?" Again she tilted her head, but only little. She didn't want any hair to disturb the eye contact they had. She held it sharp.  
  
"People are starring Ryuu. Let go."  
  
But did he really want her to let go? No. and Ryuu knew it. That hidden force within Jin wanted to come out, that demon felt the presence of another and that drove Jin close to her. Both of them urged for each other. Only Ryuu had more experience and was able to control herself. well. almost all the time. Her head twisted lightly to see all the angry looks she received from girls, and some boys. She smiled at the fact. Oh how she loved to make enemies. She turned her head towards him again.  
  
"Oh my, have you charmed the whole school here Jin? Poor little girls." She said leaning her head against his chest, hearing his heart beating, and just for a moment skip a beat. "For you will never find any of them worthy. Will you Jin?" She asked, closing her eyes waiting for his own actions.  
  
"Ryuu." his voice was dry and he moistened his lips and swallowed. Trying to fight this feeling of desire within him. But he could not. His hands rose and gently he raised her head so she faced him. He held her jaw between his index finger and thumb, smiled vaguely, and slowly reached down for her lips to meet with his.  
  
It was a gentle kiss, innocent. Their lips only bruised before the school bell announced the beginning of the next lesson. Ryuu wanted to groan loudly at this. She had Jin just where she wanted him. And now she could feel his hands slipping from her face, his head pulling away. She opened her eyes. Looked closely at him before she let him got. She watched him walk away and soon she felt a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"What da hell was -that-?" Chris asked her as she turned around.  
  
"As you said. That was Kazama." She said and put a smile on her face. To end all discussions she quickly moved on to the next subject. "So... we had a medium to visit right? Come on. let's move."  
  
A/N: I thought I would take my time to thank my wonderful reviewers after the fic. So Iäll just start with that now, And I'll begin with the ones who reviewed my last chap  
  
Shuki: I though it would bring In a little new of element to put in a songfic in the story. Glad you liked it ^_^ The other song, that you didn't name, is Lovefool by Cardigans. The two songs actually come direct after each other on the CD "Best of 1997" (witch I have in my possession for some reason.) So that's were I got the idea from ^_^  
  
Lacrease: You really like this? Yeah I know, You liked this story even before I re-wrote it ^_^ Hey my friend also thinks That Ryuu should hook up with Jin instead (I bet It's just because she wants Hwoarang for herself!!) Sorry I didn't update on a while, I'm in the middle of a holyday right now. I'll do my best to update the next chapter faster!  
  
PLZ keep telling me about what you think of the fic!! 


	17. A psyched Medium ?, and a straitjacket

This is fucking unbelievable… Well… Since I have to write a lot of fights later on in the game I thought I'd borrow the game from my Boyfriend. Since he didn't have Tekken 3 home I borrowed Tekken Tag. Well it's the same anyway… And I borrowed Tekken 4 to. [Don't worry I know Jin changed his fighting style between Iron fist tournament 3 and 4.] So me and my friend, that visited me from a shitload of miles away from my town, we played Tekken 4 the whole afternoon to get all secret characters out.   
  
The next day I, my visiting friend and Ako (another friend) went home to my place after school to play Tekken. So we played the classic way: Team battle 8 characters and press start so we don't see witch one we got to fight with. This is where the unbelievable thing happened. NOT A SINGLE TIME did I get to play with Hwoarang!!! Not a damn single time!!! And Ako just kept getting him over and over again… (Plus I got to fight against him every time in story mode to, and Ako never fought against him) At last she looked over at me and said.  
  
"You should take this as a sign from god or something…"  
  
"What are you implying?" I asked with a doubting look.  
  
"Well duuh… Isn't it obvious? Hwoarang is MINE!" She announced with glowing eyes.  
  
Do I have to tell you about the fight that broke out? -_- The ironic thing here is that I got Jin all the time too…   
  
I have to point out one more thing… From here by with Kiss I mean the whole thing.. Not just a pair of lips meeting. But tongue and all that, Okie?  
  
Gah… Well I don't own Tekken… still… [And if I did I would Immediately terminate characters such as "Panda" "Christie" "Anna" and *shivers* "Gon"]  
Chapter 17 A psyched Medium (?), and a straitjacket  
  
Hwoarang sighed heavy as he was lead into the cell again after his interrogation. That they didn't just give up… Like he would spill info on his own gang, yeah right. He sank down on one of the benches and yawned lightly. Jail is no place you find sleep. He noticed one of the younger boys in the cell was staring at him. He fastened his eyes in him but the boy did not look away. This duel of concentration continued for a while until Hwoarang got bored on it.  
  
"You wanna fight or what?" the Korean altered at last.  
  
"Yeah… Why not…" The kid spat out fast, probably his first time in jail. Feeling like he could take on the world.  
  
Hwoarang knew that feeling… a little too well perhaps. Now he's just going to prove the kid how fucking wrong he could be. The rest of the prisoners immediately began to make noise… cheering.  
  
Hwoarang stood in his fighting stance. The poor boy didn't even have a proper stance. What choices... finish him directly… or play with him… Ah well better get it done. He blocked the very (very) rough punch the kid aimed at him and sighed. Hwoarang clenched his fist and gave the kid a simple right, straight in his face.  
  
And he fell.  
  
And the moment the boy touched the ground his mates charged Hwoarang that easily held them at distance. But his time passer soon was over. The guards came and dragged him out of there.  
  
"Aaaw Come on… We were just having some fun…" He claimed smirking.  
  
But of course the boys saw to it that he got all the blame himself. So… Hwoarang not being the chief's favorite… he ended up isolated… Together with a straitjacket…  
  
* * *  
Ryuu stopped a few steps from the door. Poor medium… If what she claimed was true… she should suffer as quickly as she entered the room. She read the sign on the class door: "Teaching today: Miss Lynn - A medium who has never been wrong. Let her help you find your soul."  
  
"Coming Ryuu?" Chris popped out his head asking her. "She's already there."  
  
"In a few sec Chris"she answered and he disappeared inside the door again.  
  
She heard the medium beginning to talk. And soon a girl ran up to the classroom. A little winded she asked Ryuu.  
  
"Has Miss Lynn already begun?"  
  
"Yeah" She answered. "I'm going inside myself. .So please… Be my guest." She opened the door before her and walked inside together with her.  
  
Why was she polite? Of course she had a plan for this. If this medium was true, she would not only feel that evil had entered, but from whom. At the very second that the two girls entered the woman who spoke stopped.  
  
Her hair was long, straight and dark. Her eyes were green as in the deepest forest. And now these two eyes searched everyone in the room. Ryuu stood leaning against the wall with crossed arms. And as soon as the two of them made eye contact Miss Lynn started to breathe heavily.  
  
"Get her out of here." She whispered very fast   
  
Yet in Ryuu's mind she could hear her voice sharp. The whole class turned to look at Ryuu. There was no mistake. Miss Lynn and Ryuu's eye contact were very intense. But Ryuu was still as calm as ever.   
  
"Excuse me Miss Lynn… But I do not remember that I have wronged you at any time." She said in a very well spoken manner. "But if it is the Lady's will… I shall leave this room."  
  
And so Ryuu left the room. Smiling to herself. She walked out of the school in a steady pace. She hated corridors this order everywhere. To be trapped within these wall just so an old teacher, who probably hated kids, could force in useless information into your head. Yeah… that sounded really interesting. Or not. She still received looks from girls that could kill. All she did was to smile at them. She sighed when she finally left school ground. She hated the place.  
  
Sora's eyes fell on her as she walked away. That woman was a cursed one, she was sure of it. Without knowing it her hand moved to grab her upper arm. Scarred for life… Thanks to that… Aah, she couldn't find the words for it!  
  
What was it that Hwoarang saw in this imbecile woman? Yeah Hwoarang… What had happen to him after they left? Taken to prison? She didn't know too much about him but she could guess that the police wasn't his best friends. She sighed loudly and her forehead met with the bench. Why the hell was she thinking of a man all of a sudden? And why that rascal? Of course…. He was her only connection to home. But still she didn't like his arrogance, and overflowing self-confidence. But yesterday he had dropped it… Showing how calm and gentle he could be towards someone. She felt how she slowly started to doze off… Sweet sleep…  
  
She felt a tapping on her shoulder and turned her head up.  
  
"Something wrong with you Miss Sora?" A sharp threatfull voice asked.  
  
Sora met a pair of very, very, angry eyes. She tried to smile and look innocent… but her mind wouldn't let her. Not her tired eyes either.  
  
"No Ma'am" She said and straightened her back so she would sit up properly.  
  
"Good… Then you won't mind helping me to correct some test after this lesson." And she moved on in the classroom.  
  
"Aw man…" She moaned banging her head against her desk.  
  
* * *  
Tick… Tack… Tick… Tack… Tick… Tack… Tick… Tack…  
  
The old man tapped his thump in the same pace as the clock ticked. The time seemed to move extremely slowly in his mind. He closed his eyes and leaned back in the leather-covered armchair. His breathing was calm yet a little wheezing. He opened his eyes when he heard the knocking on the door.  
  
"Yes?" Heihachi demanded while he raised his eyebrow.  
  
A young boy stepped in and bowed, and kept his head down.  
  
"The messengers have now been sent out with the personal invitations Sir."  
  
"Good…" He said smiling to himself. "Go back to your work."  
  
"Yes Sir!" he said clear and backed out the door.   
  
Heihachi leaned forward and grabbed a cigar out of a wooden box. Slowly he lit it up and enjoyed the first inhalation. Dragged the taste in, held it, and exhaled slowly. This time he would manage to do what Kazuya did not. Besides, he had gotten himself a bonus. Not only had the Toshin made clear that he was searching for eternal power. The devil genes within Jin started to react. -And- his own little science object… Ryuu.   
  
He didn't really know much about her. Not as much as there was to know. The sole thing he knew and searched for were her wings. He had heard words spoken about them. Shimmering white, like an angel sent from god himself. Or to quote exactly what the youngster had said:  
  
"Hearken! For I have been saved! I have received blessing from god himself and he sent me the most beautiful angel that stood by his side! Alas! How pure wasn't the light sent from her! Have you ever seen it? Have you ever felt it? The sweet feeling of silk when the feathers touch your skin. The wonderful scent of angel's hair. The strong arms for such a slender and perfect body…"  
  
And so had the man rambled on and on. Claiming he had been rescued by an angel. His description was full of faults… If he hadn't been in shook while he fell off that cliff he would have seen that she wasn't glowing with goodness. Neither had he felt some sweet scent of angel hair. Heihachi heard him when he walked by at the docks. He had stopped before him and demanded that if he were true in what he said, he would be able to point that 'angel' out.  
  
And so the man did. And that caused great misery for the young girl. Heihachi sent out his henchmen for this girl. They found her but they were not the ones who brought her to the Mishima mansion.   
The same boy that sooner that day had been banging on the doors of Mishima mansion and claimed to talk to Heihachi did. That's when he brought the two of them in. Keeping them in separate rooms, Ryuu had been captured and taken away down to the cold labs, Jin had proven himself to be Heihachi's flesh and blood.  
  
Witch surprised him. And what he told him made him even more satisfied. He was now sure that the Toshin had been resurrected. He decided to train Jin. But what happened to Ryuu?  
  
So did also Jin ask. What Heihachi told him was a pure lie. He said that she had gone home and simply decided to leave Jin behind and not to care what happened to him.  
But the truth was different. You see, as you might know, to have wings is an exclusive rarity. And Heihachi wanted to know how and why she had these wings.   
  
But enough about that. He had just announced the Iron fist tournament three, Meaning that if he'd loose he would loose the whole Mishima company. But that was not his concern. He didn't do this to gamble, he didn't do this to have fun, he did this for a chance to control the world. And besides, he was certain of his victory.  
  
* * *  
Ryuu slammed the door behind her. She looked around and frowned.  
  
"Mother?" She called and waited for the answer  
  
"Right in here darling… come quick, you have to see this."  
  
She said and turned up the sound on the TV witch said:  
  
"…the famous street thug leader Hwoarang. It happened yesterday around midnight and we got the opportunity to interview someone who was actually there."  
  
Ryuu watched as the picture changed from a news reporter to a normal man on the streets. She very well recognized him. One of Lucielle's men.   
  
"What was it that you saw yesterday?"  
  
"Well there were two men that were fighting, one of them was Hwoarang and the other one of them was said to be Jin Kazama. I didn't really get a good view."  
  
"What happened next?"  
  
"Well two helicopters landed and there were troops from the Mishima Company I think. They overpowered the Korean and handed him over to the cops."  
  
And the picture zoomed in the reporter.  
  
"And that's all from the street."  
  
Then Mrs. Sakamoto turned down the sound again. She looked up at Ryuu from the sofa.  
  
"Isn't it good to know that they finally captured that man?"  
  
Ryuu smiled weakly then asked her mother with a honey smooth voice.  
  
"Mother… could you please do me a favor?"  
  
"Anything for you my child." She said grabbing her hand gently.  
  
"Could you give me a ride down to the police station? I need to get a friend out of there…"  
  
She seemed a bit surprised and didn't really know what to answer. But When Ryuu pleaded "Please" She just smiled and nodded.  
  
"Of course sweetheart."  
  
"Great… Just let me get changed first."  
  
She disappeared up at her room and sighed loudly when she opened her closet. She hadn't had a proper closet to choose clothes from. She grabbed a couple of slacks, black as always, and threw them on the bed. She took out a tank top and a shirt and threw them to over at the bed. The doors closed and she undressed herself.  
  
Hwoarang's worn out jeans, a jacket in waist size and last a black T-shirt. She walked over to the bed and placed her hands at her waist. She looked down at the clothes and smiled.  
  
"Let's get changed then." She altered and dressed rather quickly. She took a good stretch in her clothes and stood before the mirror. "This is too fucking good." She said and smiled.  
  
"Honey?" Her mother called from down the stairs.  
  
She walked down. Slowly, enjoyed every moment. She could feel the hair tickle her neck as it swung from the ponytail. She stopped three steps before she reached the flood and raised her head and opened her eyes. She met her mothers brown eyes and smiled vaguely.  
  
"Oh Ryuu!"  
  
Ryuu walked down the three last steps and her mother hugged her so tightly, like someone was going to take her daughter away from her.  
  
"Hey, mother… Take it easy… I'm still home."  
  
They both nodded to each other and walked out to the car  
  
* * *  
Jin walked out of the school and scanned the yard closely. There, he found what he wanted and started walking towards it immediately  
  
Chris tapped Tev on his shoulder.  
  
"What now?"  
  
"People like visiting us today."  
  
Tev turned around and met Jin's eyes. He didn't look too happy, well he didn't exactly look mad either. He recoiled a little but then smiled. Just when he was about to open his mouth Jin talked.  
  
"Look… I'm not here to small talk or anything. I just want to know where the hell Ryuu went."  
  
"Hey guy… I dunno what Ryuu have in common with you or anything… But she's one of us… And we don't tell on our own people…"  
  
"How the hell can she be one of you when she has spent years together with a fucking moron like Hwoarang?"  
  
"Hey! Talking shit about which she chooses to hang with is to talk shit about Ryuu… And that-"  
  
"Cut it" Jin broke in on his sentence. "What's the big deal? Ryuu and I go way back…. Guys…" His tone got far more friendlier "I just want to talk to her."  
  
The both boys exchanged looks under silence Tev sighed put up his hands in an action that said. 'What the hell do I know' When he turned to sit at a bench by the tree. Chris turned to Jin.  
  
"Alright… This is the case. That hot chick Lucielle walks up to Ryuu y'know… And then she kinda basically tells her to get a man out of prison. That's all I know."  
  
"Thank you." Jin said and followed the road with his eyes. Looks like he had a bit of walking to do. He nodded towards Chris in a gesture of thank and started to head away from the school.  
  
Why did he do this? Wasn't it just stupid seeking her out? But he had to find out. What was it about her that brought out this feeling inside him? A feeling of not being alone in his own body. It made him wonder about himself. About his father. He just knew it had to have to do with his father. Why? No can tell, it was just a feeling.  
  
Sora frowned. Where the hell was he going? She sighed and looked around her. She hated school. Every last bit of it. The cold walls that kept you from freedom, the nagging teachers trying to get you to understand something that just never will need to know in life. But this was even worst. Being alone on the breaks. Since Julia found out that she happened to live in the same house as Jin and fought for Mishima she got quite pissed and yelled her out. Talking about evil and stuff. She shrugged. She didn't have anything to do anyway so she got up and started to follow him.  
  
* * *  
"Just stay here mother, it'll take some time. But don't worry okay?"  
  
Mrs. Sakamoto nodded and smiled nervously as Ryuu assured her that nothing would happen. She closed the door to the car and soon she was inside the station. A lot of action going on. The cops was coming and going. Sometimes they brought in a new kid to lock up. She walked up to the desk. Smiled very, very vague.  
  
"Hello there…" She started calmly a got a greeting smile from the cop behind the desk. "I'm here to see someone."  
  
"A prisoner?" She nodded and he disappeared down the desk and came up again. "Here fill in this form first."  
  
She took the paper and filled it in quick and wasn't too peculiar with details and she pushed the paper over. The officer took it and scanned it quickly. She raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You're here to see Hwoarang?" She nodded lightly and the man looked down the paper again. "Well… Normally we wouldn't allow it. But he is invited to the Iron Fist Tournament, and we were told to release him if your name came up as one of his visitors."  
  
Her eyes widened when he spoke about the tournament. It had been announced? And Hwoarang was personally invited? But she was even more surprised of what he told her after that.  
  
"My name? Who told you that?"  
  
"The Tekkenshu that left him here Miss. Oh and they told me to give you this."  
  
He reached for two envelopes under the disk and handed them over to her. The text on one was saying "Miss Sakamoto" was the sole thing that was written on it. And "Mr. Hwoarang on the other. She put them in her back pocket and looked up at the officer. Smiling.  
  
"Can you just bring him in to the visiting room and not tell him that he's getting out? He can be a real bitch at times and I'd love to teach him a lesson…"  
  
"Of course." The cop said smiling. "Hey Steve take the redhead into the visiting room will ya?"  
  
"Right on it"  
  
"Well then Miss Sakamoto right this way."  
  
* * *  
The door slid open before Hwoarang and he met the neutral eyes of a guard. Suddenly he smiled and took a few steps inside.  
  
"Get up." He ordered.  
  
"Why?" He asked slowly raising an eyebrow.  
  
"You have a visitor." He stated and looked down at him.  
  
Hwoarang got up and looked at him with mistrust in his eye.  
  
* * *  
She stood still looking inside the mirror window. She was told that she could see him, the sole thing he saw was a big mirror. Her smile grew as she saw the straitjacket on him when he was lead into the room. Maybe she should get one of those… (^_^*) He was seated by a chair and wasn't allowed to rise until the two officers had gone out from the room.  
  
She watched as he rose and walked towards the mirror. Oddly enough it was as if he stared straight into her eyes. She just continued smiling when she finally told them to let her in. The door before her opened and Hwoarang aimed his attention to the door. When he saw who it was who stepped in he relaxed at first. The door closed behind her and she rolled her head towards him.   
  
"Nice clothing Talon…"  
  
His eyes searched her body and he smiled to himself.  
  
"Come on get me out of here now."  
  
He watched her as she started to walk up to him. And when she stopped his toes almost touched hers. She smiled and looked up at him as he looked down at her. The tips of his red hair tickled her face and those brown eyes of his were almost challenging her in some way.  
  
"Maybe I'll just ask for a leach to go with you." She said calmly.  
  
"Aah… You're hurting me." He said with a smile.  
  
"Don't worry… you'll get over it…" She lowered her head and watched her hands as she started to loosen some of the straps on the jacket. Very slowly.  
  
"You enjoy this don't you?" He asked catching her eye in his once more.  
  
"Oh…" She said and ceased unleashing the straps. She grabbed the jacket and pulled him close to her. "You have no idea."  
  
And with help of her toes she reached up for his lips and hungrily made them hers. She didn't let go of the jacket and kept his body close to hers. It didn't make any sense now did it? Jin, Hwoarang… Witch one did she really like? Probably no one of them really. After a while she pushed him away again and looked at him with a special glimpse of… ignition in them. And as if nothing happened she continued to undo the straps.  
  
He followed her hands for a while as he inhaled her scent. He hadn't seen her like this before. She actually looked more like a woman then he had ever seen her before. First time he'd seen her she was dressed in some hospital clothes or something. Well… that and she wore a whole lot of blood to. That's when he had taken her to the hospital. Why he had waited in her room until she woke up, he didn't really know. Or why he took her there in the first place. But she was slippery even back then. Just as soon as she had waked up she was on the run. Not a sound did he get out of her, he never even got the chance to try and catch her. And the single glimpse he had got from her eyes was a quite angry one.  
  
"What are you doing?" She asked when she looked up at him again and stopped unleashing the straps.  
  
Hwoarang opened his eyes and looked down at her with a slight smirk.  
  
"Just thinking…" He said kind of half way into a dream. "So… How free am I?"  
  
She laughed a laugh that almost seemed to be stuck in her throat.  
  
"You're free to go. But you owe me one… Big time." Her voice was extremely and very teasing.   
  
"What?" He arched an eyebrow. "Free to go? What the hell did you do to those poor guys?"  
  
"Privileges." She said short and went on with the straps. She loosened the last one and looked at him. It almost seemed as if she was thinking. "Well… I wonder if it's worth to let you go…"  
  
"Please?" He leaned closer to her. "Pretty please?"  
  
And just as when he was about to meat her lips once more she pulled away.  
  
"Since you're asking me so nicely… Turn around." She ordered.  
  
So he did and at last she loosened the last of straps and knots. He pulled the jacket of with a relieved sigh. Ryuu pulled up the two letters and separated them. Tossing one over to Hwoarang and hiding her own in the back pocket again.  
  
"You got mail."   
  
"What is it?" He asked while he caught it and looked down on it.  
  
"The cops gave it to me." She said folding her arms and leaned against a table. "Guess you won't know who it's from unless you open it…"  
  
He opened it at last and scanned it. And a smile grew on his face. He read it out aloud.  
  
"Announcement: The King Of Iron Fist Tournament 3  
As well as anyone around the world might reach up to the title, So may you.  
The difference is you have received this letter personally. The place and of price the contest will be…  
Yadda yadda yadda… Here's the interesting part….   
You who have received this invitation are free to stay at Mishima Hotel, which is located close to the area of competition. Of course you will not be charged during your stay.   
Oh wait.. -this- is the best part.   
'Yours truly, Heihachi Mishima.'"  
  
"Yours truly?" Ryuu shook her head. "Heihachi never does anything unless he gets something from it himself."  
  
"You mean the outcome of the tournament is already set?"  
  
She shrugged.  
  
"What do I know…? Are we going to get out of here or what?"  
  
"Lead the way…" He said smiling.  
  
She couldn't help smiling back at him. She walked pasted him and knocked the door so they opened it.  
  
"Everything alright Miss Sakamoto?"  
  
"Yes, we're leaving."  
  
"Of course Miss Sakamoto and Mr. Hwoarang." He bowed to them and led them out of the room.  
  
"Miss Sakamoto?" He asked grinning at her.  
  
"Shut up…" She exhorted and kept her eyes straight. Last names… Whatever did you have them for?  
  
The officer left them by the hall. They had to walk past every cell to get down to the end. Hwoarang started walking and put his arm around Ryuu's shoulders. She didn't seem to mind, she didn't seem to care either. But she reacted when she felt him stop and his arm disappeared. She turned around to look at him.  
  
"Wait for me outside will you, Masahiro have something to say."  
  
"Hi Crim" The man inside a cell greeted her.  
  
"Sure… Hi Masahiro. Got caught?" She greeted him with a vague nod.  
  
"Yeah silly as hell isn't it?"  
  
"Se ya around… If you get lucky." She smiled, turned and kept walking outside.  
  
The Korean leaned against the cell.  
  
"Now you have to trust me on this one. It's about Crim."  
  
"Crim?" He said and frowned. "What did she do this time?" He sighed as his eyes followed her walking outside.  
  
"She kissed Jin." He said fast and cold.  
  
"What?" he asked quite loud.  
  
"I saw it man… Right out on the schoolyard."  
  
"Wait, wait, wait… We are talking about the same Jin here right? Mr. Rich boy?"  
  
The man in the cell nodded slowly. Hwoarang's head dropped and he rubbed his temples with his fingers and then looked up again.  
  
"Alright… This time she's dead." He said starting to head out.  
  
Ryuu leaned against wall and pulled up the letter. She opened it and pulled out the white paper and read:  
  
"Announcement: The King Of Iron Fist Tournament 3  
As well as anyone around the world might reach up to the title, so may you.  
Together with this competition personal invitations are usually sent out.  
Certainty we have heard of both your strength and success in combat.  
Yet it has only been proven on the street. With this letter I, Heihachi, invites you to a session.  
There a carefully chosen fighter will test you.   
If you win this fight you will also be personally invited to the tournament.  
I will expect you tonight at nine hundred hours at the Mishima dojo.  
Yours Truly, Heihachi Mishima."  
  
Ryuu stared down at it for a while and then shook her head. She folded it and crammed it back in her pocket. She folded her arms again. Should she go or not? As she had said before, Heihachi didn't do anything if -he- didn't get anything out of it.   
  
"Ryuu."  
  
She heard her name quite hastily and soon Hwoarang had dragged her about two meters from the station and held her by her arm. Not in too good of a mood he looked down at her.  
  
"What's this I hear about kissing… Jin?" His grip around her wrist tightened when she didn't answer.  
  
Not even her looks changed. Her eyes were calm and her lips still didn't move. Just when she was about to speak she heard another voice from behind her.  
  
"Let her go Hwoarang."  
  
Ryuu turned her head around and Hwoarang raised his eyes. Both of them spotted no one less, than Jin.  
  
A/N: Oh geez… They're never gona stop fighting.. I tell you…   
So what di dya think? I'm trying to make Ryuu's mother like Buffy's mother in The vampire slayer. She seems so nice and tender. ^_^ And that's exactly what Ryuu would need from a parent…  
  
For those who reviewed me last chapter:  
  
Lacrease: Hehe I loved writing that end ^_~ So I got pretty proud of it :b Glad you liked it!  
  
Fireswan: Thanks!  
  
Kazzy: Yeah I guess it comes down to that.. that opposite draws to each other at times. Like Jin And Ryuu While Hw and Sora who are pretty alike also attracts each other… Ohboy…I'm the last one that should try to explain love -_- It gets all messed up :P  
  
Shuki: You noticed that to? ^_^  
  
All of you: Thanks for your reviews!! 


	18. DragonHeart

I Don't Own Tekken (There! Now that's out of the way for now)  
  
So.. this is Chapi 18… They are getting many… Well in here there will be a short feature from a Escaflowne fic I've written.. nothing you really need to know.. . It's just to read on… I'm thinking about featuring another Songfic in this.. What do you think? Should I? Welll On With the Chapi!!  
Chapter 18 Dragonheart  
  
"What the hell are _you_ doing here?" Hwoarang asked looking angrily at Jin.   
  
"I said let her go." Jin repeated.  
  
Hwoarang pulled Ryuu closer to him and his eyes narrowed.  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"Hey!" Ryuu interrupted them both. "Lay it off." She turned around to face the Korean again. "You see that lady in the car who's looks is a mixed between concern and fear?" She waited just enough time for him to see her mother then face her again before she continued. "That's my mother… Behave. Or I'll see to it that they'll find you both" she glanced back at Jin "in pieces." She smiled lightly when she faced Hwoarang again.  
  
He let go of her wrist and slowly caressed her cheek instead. He met Jin's eyes, they were hard. And the thought of her being with him… He looked down at her steel gray eyes again.  
  
"Now why didn't you say so…" he said with a faked smile. He leaned down to give her a quick kiss and then lay his arm around her. "Better get going then." He smiled teasingly at Jin as he stepped into the car together with Ryuu.  
  
Jin watched them as the car drove away. Hwoarang would do anything to make him madder wouldn't he? He breathed slowly as he heard a questioning voice behind him.  
  
"What's so great about her anyway?"  
  
He turned around to meet the face of Sora as she was walking up to him from about five meter range.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You, Hwoarang, Heihachi… Everyone seems to be after her." She said turning her eyes to Jin when the car had disappeared completely. She stopped and looked at him with crossed arms.  
  
"I've known her since I was fourteen years old. Eight months later she disappeared out of my life."  
  
"Until two days ago?" (shit.. I've taken 18 chapters and it's only been two nights? That's kind of bizarre isn't it?)  
  
"Yeah… 'Till two days ago…" He folded his arms and his eyes sought to the ground.   
  
How was he going to get a hold of her now? He closed his eyes for a longer moment but opened them quite fast when he felt an arm rubbing his back. His face met with Sora's and she smiled at him.  
  
"You know… I had a brother… Or so I was told. When I was thirteen he was killed in a shooting accident… Never got the chance to see him. See if we had anything in common or if we were completely different. Guess what I'm trying to tell is that I know how it is to loose someone. As well as I lost my father… and have never really seen my mother… "She looked down at the ground but faced him with a smile again. "You'll get over it…"  
  
A smile eventually crept upon his lips and he put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I'm sorry… My problems seem like cottages next to your high houses. And you're right…. I shouldn't care about her." He nodded to confirm himself right. You could hear that he said that to convince himself more than Sora. "Come on… let's grab a taxi home."  
  
She just smiled and hooked her arm with his. It was working. If that damn girl was going to be everywhere she looked, why not let her see her together with Jin? She most certainly seemed to want him… well in some weird point of view anyway. And Sora herself didn't seem to get close enough to Hwoarang. Maybe that would change, with the iron fist tournament. She smiled to award herself. What a breath taking story wasn't it? It sounded like she'd lost a whole precious family… the only one she ever cared of were her father. A brother she'd never had and her mother… that's another story. (If this sounds weird, and I'm good at sounding weird, let me explain. She totally lied to Jin… Kind of :b)  
  
* * *  
There was silence in the car. No one spoke at the whole ride until they were getting closer to the bridge. Ryuu followed the road with her eyes and breathed in slowly and carefully.  
  
"Mother… Can you stop the car please?" She smiled at the lady.  
  
She stopped the car and Ryuu looked at Hwoarang in the reverse mirror their eyes met and he stepped out of the car. Ryuu let her seatbelt off and her mother grabbed her arm when the Korean closed the door.  
  
"Ryuu… do you know who that man is?" Her eyes lit up with concern.  
  
"Mom… I know who he is. He won't hurt me." Her eyes assured the words she spoke.  
  
"I'm worried about you… He is a gangster and you can't trust him!"  
  
Ryuu leaned back in the car and watched her lap with a smile. She folded her hands and took some deep breaths.  
  
"Mother… I've been living with Hwoarang and his gang for three years now." She turned her head towards her somewhat surprised mother. "They won't hurt me now." She started to get out of the car but leaned down with a smirk. "And if he tries, I'll beat him to death." She closed the door and walked down towards the bridge, where Hwoarang was waiting.  
  
It felt wrong, walking away while her mother was still in the car worrying. She shrugged it off. She had bigger things to worry about then her mother. Besides, she wasn't supposed to have any feelings left for her family. Her head rose and she met the eyes of the Korean as her first step touched the bridge. He was about to open his mouth but she cut him off.  
  
"Wait 'til she can't see us." And she continued walking, past the bridge and entered the forest. There she turned around, leaned against a tree and looked at Hwoarang. "It's not a big thing Talon… It's not like our 'relationship' is monogamous exactly…"  
  
He walked up closer to her. Calm, yet furious.  
  
"Jin… is the enemy. Whatever you say it doesn't justify your actions."  
  
"Justify? Justify my actions? I don't give a shit of what you think is right or wrong." Her eyes narrowed at the thoughts that she was thinking. No one would ever control her. She wouldn't allow it. "You don't own me… no living creature ever will. And you can't control me."  
  
"I can't? Oh yes… I can." He said leaning one of his hands at the tree.  
  
"I'd love to see that." She said slow and firmed. "There are a lot of things you don't know about me."  
  
"Like your wings?" He said tilting his head.  
  
Now that surprised Ryuu. But she didn't budge an inch. Well he noticed since he had spent some time with her and knew when she was chocked.   
  
"My what?" she asked like she dismissed the idea in first thought.  
  
"I've seen you walked of at the late night… and staying away for at least a day. Always at the same time. When the moon disappears. I saw it once..." He looked sharp into her eyes.  
  
"It?" She still acted like he was stupid.  
  
"You know what I mean Ryuu… Your wings… white wings…"  
  
Ryuu slightly dropped her eyes. Why did he know this? He shouldn't know! No one should know. Did he know any further? No, he didn't seem to.  
  
"What does that make you?" he continued. "An angel?"  
  
Her eyes flung sharp at him. Repeated words. She heard them echo in her mind. Hwoarang, Dilandau, they had both called her by the name of an angel. She was not an angel… And that's what had been said between her and Dilandau.  
  
~ Flashback ~  
Dilandau was watching Ryuu from a distance as she had her wings out. Just as she finished her sentence she looked oddly at him.  
  
"What?" She asked confused.  
  
"Your wings"  
  
He commented and she looked away. Knowing that people with wings on this planet were looked at as demons  
  
"I can't help it." She stated and he walked up to her.  
  
"I didn't mean it like that. Once you told me about angels."  
  
"I'm not an angel Dilandau. Far from it." She said with a smile upon her lips.  
  
"I know… You're a Dragonheart."  
  
She smiled to herself and warmly accepted his embrace. Not knowing how right he truly was going to be.  
~ End Flashback ~  
  
If she commented his words… what would his answer be? Would it be the same? She inhaled fast and looked up at him.  
  
"I'm no angel Ta-" She stopped herself and used a more soft voice. "Hwoarang."   
  
"Of course not..." he snorted vaguely… "How can you be an angel when you have the heart of a dragon?"  
  
The words only confirmed her. The heart of a dragon… If he only knew how right he was. The sentence made her straighten her back. How proud was she not of her heritage. She was quiet and still. What could she answer him back? Still their eye contact didn't break.   
  
"What are you doing?" A voice asked from the forest and a man emerged.  
  
Saved.  
  
"Akirakaze. " Hwoarang said out loud to confirm that he knew that he were there. "Do you mind…? We're busy here…"  
  
"No we're not." Ryuu said, still not breaking the eye contact.  
  
"Stop it... both of you… You can't live like this… a man got hurt last nigh… really bad. And all you do is to think about yourselves? Geez." He rolled his eyes and turned around to go.  
  
But Hwoarang broke the contact between him and Ryuu and looked at the youth.  
  
"Akirakaze… Calm yourself. You don't know what lay behind this…"  
  
"Jack is going to die." He almost interrupted Hwoarang. He turned around to meet the both eyes of Ryuu and the Korean. "He's still alive… but he won't be at the end of the day."  
  
"Take me to him." Was Ryuu's instantly reply.  
  
The boy smiled vaguely. At last something that mattered happened. He was tired of all this. So many things had happen, well it seemed like. This kind of stuff happened everyday. But when the leader started to act like this. Something was wrong.  
  
"I'll go get your bike." He said and started to move into the woods again.  
  
Hwoarang looked over at Ryuu again. Silence lay between them both. Who was to blame for this? Ryuu for not taking care of Jack? Hwoarang for stopping her in the first place? Who knows…? They both heard the sound of a motor come closer. Still they did no attempt of exchanging any words between each other. Ryuu just simple moved from the tree over to the man sitting on her bike. He got of and said to her while she mounted her own motorcycle.  
  
"He's at the center hospital, ward room number 53. Just ask for Jack at the disk. They know your name."  
  
"Cool." She said and nodded towards him. "Oh and Talon… Buy the way… You kinda owe Lucielle for this."  
  
What was going on, he never got the chance to ask. He frowned but soon shrugged it off. He had other things to do.  
  
* * *  
Miss Lynn, a normal human being in these days. When she didn't lecture in classes she was just a normal nurse. Nobody could explain why she had always been so successful in foreseeing some things. When something caused by evil was going to happen, she had always seen it before and manages to stop it. Sometimes she had simply warned a person on the street to not dating someone. And later on it had showed to be a murderer, rape or such.  
  
As she now walked away from the school she held her books very close to her. Today she had sensed something no one like her ever wanted to feel. An intense feeling of darkness flowing from one single being. The next question was, who was she? However, Miss Lynn wasn't sure that she ever wanted to find out.  
  
She raised her eyes for the first time on her walk home. A temple lay before her and she started to walk up the stairs. When she took the last step and again looked up she was taken by surprise.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Lynn-San" The old priest smiled at her. Revealing a great deal of wrinkles he had earned as the time had past. "Your heart is troubled."  
  
"Mm… Hai." She said nodding short. Her eyes grew very soft towards him.  
  
"Let us go inside then."  
  
Inside one of the temple houses they were both sitting sharing a cup of warm tea.  
  
"Now… What is it that makes your beautiful young face seem so worried my young child?"  
  
"Satoshi-dono… I… I felt something awfully horrible and strange today. A dark aura produced by only one being."  
  
"How did this feeling strike you?" He asked while looking closer at her face.  
  
"As a warm wind, burning caressing the skin. And the heat became only more intense as my eyes sought to her."  
  
"It was a female then?"  
  
"Hai." She nodded and looked down at her cup and emptied it. "It was so strange. Have we any knowledge of such thing?"  
  
The man closed his eyes and seemed to thing trough things very precise. He did not want to be wrong about this. The woman waited very patient and did nothing to disturb his concentration. At last he nodded slowly.  
  
"I am sorry to say that it seems to be no one less then the one we would refer to as Seraphim."  
  
The woman's eyes seem to widen at his sentence.  
  
"Are you sure?" She asked slowly.  
  
The old man nodded as an answer. She fell into silent thought. The Seraphim she knew about was a prophecy told for a long time ago. Seen by an old priestess and so she told it before she stepped into the eternal sleep. And so she foretold; "When balance is set wrong between good and evil, a creature of evil shall emerge. A being never known to the world yet shall open its eyes and the soul shall be hosted by a body of a pure demon. It shall be pure evil in many ways. But also… The goodness we refer to as the light shall always glow, and wait to burn bright. So you shall see it in its eyes."  
  
And thus this being were to be called Seraphim, witch means the angel of fire.  
  
* * *  
There had been silence between them both as they had stepped into the cab. Jin, Sora… They both stared at the road before them. As usual Sora didn't feel too comfortable in plain silence. Her mind worked quickly trying too come up with something to say. Although it seemed to be quite futile.  
  
Jin had started to think deeper at the question that Sora had asked. "What's so great about her anyway?" It was a good question. And he couldn't answer it. It was as if he had no other choice then to… do… what he did. When did he ever get this desire for her anyway? They had had a childish relationship before. But they were young at that age. And now they most certainly weren't made for each other. They were so different yet more alike than they would think.  
  
"Hey?"  
  
Jin snapped out of his thoughts as he heard Sora's voice cut them off.  
  
"Aren't we supposed to be at the Dojo in about a half an hour?"  
  
Jin glanced over at the Taxi driver's watch. The red letters said exactly -20:32- He nodded slightly.  
  
"I think it is something about the tournament. Not really sure actually."  
  
"Better get back then I guess."  
  
Jin nodded and asked the driver to speed up a little. Would he have such a rush if he knew who would wait for him at the Dojo?  
  
* * *   
Ryuu broke the speed gently as she stopped in front of the hospital. She followed the building's lines with her eyes before she got off and started to walk inside. The automatic doors slid open the first set then the second. Inside there was just like on any other hospital. She walked up at the disk and cleared her throat to get the nurse's attention. She turned her head up from where she was squatting and then rose.  
  
"Can I help you Miss?" She laid her hand on the desk and smiled brightly at Ryuu.  
  
Frankly Ryuu wanted to punch her in the face for making such ridiculous smile. But she strained herself.  
  
"I'm here to see Jack, room 53. He's waiting for me."   
  
"Alright" She turned to the computer and pressed some buttons and read something before she turned towards Ryuu again. "You're Ryuu then I suppose?"  
  
And Ryuu nodded vaguely.  
  
"This way then." She turned to shout at her comrades "Sheila, will you take over here?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
And then the nurse walked around the desk and led her through three corridors before she stopped in front of a door. The sign above said "53".  
  
"Now, he is in here. Have you been informed about his condition?"  
  
Again she nodded vaguely.  
  
"I'm sorry. You can stay as long as you like. I'll leave you alone." Her smile was supposed to be comforting, but Ryuu knew no comfort.  
  
She looked at him through the glass for some minutes before she opened the door and walked in. Her movements were silent, her footsteps didn't make a sound. And when she stood by the side of him he still hadn't noticed her.  
  
"Jack." Her voice was dark, but still clear and somewhat loud.  
  
He turned his head over towards her and opened his left eye, the other he could not see with.  
  
"Ryuu" His voice was husky, you could hear his life was slipping through his fingers. "Look at me… What have become of me? Ugh… I can't take this anymore. Their shoots and pills don't take away any pain. Only make me feel like I'm going to fall asleep."  
  
"But you don't want to sleep, do you Jack… Let me give you the cold truth. By the end of this day… You won't wake up ever again."  
  
"Hmm, I thought so." He closed his eye and frowned at the pain shooting through his body. "Then Ryuu… Please… End this now." He opened his eye again and looked pleading at her. "I didn't want to die like this."  
  
"Who was it?"  
  
"Tai… alone. If it wouldn't be that he surprised me I would have-"  
  
"No excuses…" She cut his sentence "Excuses are a coward mans lie. I'll take care of Tai. You worry about the journey ahead of you." She raised her hands to unbutton the two first buttons on the clothes he wore. She exposed his chest were his heart was located and put her hand above it. "Now, concentrate. Be calm; imagine yourself floating on the surface of an ocean."  
  
Her hand was warm when she placed it on his chest. He closed his eyes and started to breathe deeper. His heart started to beat in a steady pace.  
  
"You're alone. Floating in peace. Slowly and comfortable fall asleep out on the great ocean." She felt his heartbeat under her hand beating slower and slower. "You stretch out your arms, relaxing and soon you let the sea devour you. The surface closes above you, you no longer belong to the world of the living, don't walk the earth anymore. Find peace in the ocean." At last Jack's heart stopped beating. His final breath was drawn. "And say Hello to my family." She clenched her hand and drew it back to herself. She sighed lightly and just watched him for a couple of minutes. She looked outside the window and met the burning setting sun. "Fathers. Show him the better way."  
  
Then a movement across the parking lot below caught her eye. She recognized him. Of course. Hwoarang. He wouldn't let her out of sight for long after what she did. She looked around. Everything had been so much easier if she had been on the top floor. There she could fly away without anyone noticing her. And she was on the third floor, so jumping out the window wouldn't be an option. Without someone taking notice of the unnatural health she would have afterwards.  
  
Or maybe that was the solution? She opened the window and made sure that he had walked inside. Looked down for an edge to stand upon. She found one just about 10 centimeters wide. One window away was the drainpipe. She took a grip around the metal windowsill and started to move to the other side. She reached for the drainpipe and grabbed it, she pressed the pipe between her feet so she didn't slide down instantly. When she was ready she released her grip and rushed down. The burning feeling you would normally feel didn't become her. Heat at all didn't become her.  
  
When there were two meters left she let go of the pipe and landed softly in the flowerbed. She didn't take any time of recovery before she started to move towards her bike. She glanced down on her right hand to check what time it was.  
  
"Shit." She slipped on the gloves and started her bike. As she drove away she could hear Hwoarang screaming at her from the window. He wouldn't be able to catch up with her now.  
  
Hwoarang turned around and watched Jack instead. Ryuu was someone he'd never understand fully. She seemed to make sure that no one could foretell anything that she made. At the exact moment you though you knew where you had her… she was gone three seconds ago.  
  
"How did you do it Jack? How did you get into her heart like that?" he questioned him. Of course he knew that he wouldn't answer. Jack was dead. And left was the question of revenge.  
  
* * *  
She broke it hard and rose from the bike. Lifted the seat on it to reach for the bag that was under it. She hadn't worn the clothes in it for a very long time now. But a challenge like this she actually felt obligated to. It was time to "prove herself" time to show how good she really was.  
  
As she slipped inside the Dojo at the Mishima mansion a taxi stopped a few meters away from the building. Out from it hurried two teenagers to enter the dojo from a different door.  
  
A/N: NO YOU ALL FUCKING REVIEW ME! Aight? ^_^  
  
Kazzy: Sorry for my late updating.. a shitload of school right now.. And last week I spend in Germany… Hope you liked this chapi too! But the next you just CAN'T Miss! Promise!  
  
Lacrease: Yeah you're right… They're really born for it ^_~ I'll update as soon as I can!  
  
Thanx for Your Reviews!!! 


	19. The legend of the fifth Angel Seraphim

Hngh… life is killing me right now… I'm so sorry bur this lack of updates will continue for a while. I have like eight tests on two weeks plus homework and projects.. Gah… I barely have time to watch the World Champion In hockey! And god knows I love hockey…   
I sketched a picture of Sora on my way to Germany by the way… To bad I don't have a scanner. I'll try to get it scanned when schools out.   
  
Anyway… I still don't own Tekken. I do own Sora and Ryuu. And that's about what I have to say before the chapter starts..  
Chapter 19 The legend of the fifth Angel - Seraphim  
  
Ryuu looked at her watch before she put it away in her bag. 21:00 Exactly. She had changed her clothes and moved over to look at herself in the mirror. It had been a long time since she last had a reason to wear her combat clothes. The dressing was an old style. Overall she mostly looked like a Miko, but the trousers were deep blue instead of the traditional red. She sighed lightly and finally walked out the door.  
  
"Right on time I can see…" Heihachi let a satisfied smile cross his face.  
  
But Ryuu's face stayed serious. She wouldn't let him get the upper hand by losing control.  
  
"You must excuse me if I'm late. A friend of mine died in front of my eyes." She said simply. Not really excusing herself.  
  
A door opened on her right and in stepped Jin and Sora, also dressed in combat clothes.  
  
"My sincere apologies that we arrive late. Things got complicated." Jin said looking directly at Heihachi and not breaking the eye contact between them.  
  
"Very well you are excused… Choose your opponent." He turned his eyes towards Ryuu as he urged her to choose between Jin and Sora.   
  
Amazingly enough Ryuu still kept her senses. Actually she seemed quite satisfied with the situation.  
  
"Ryuu?" Jin asked when he saw her. It didn't take long until he understood that she was about to enter the tournament. An interesting thought. But it would be more enjoyable to meet her in the tournament first. He was already quite sure that she would choose him as opponent.  
  
"The woman…" She said smiling when she met the eyes of Sora. "Is a little too easy." She hadn't showed her full strength out in the streets against her. Far from it. But she was good at acting exhausted. She had been forced to learn it if she was to keep her cover in 'this world'. "I choose the man."  
  
"Good." Heihachi himself had probably already counted this in. To have Ryuu staying at the Mishima hotel would only put a smile on his face. To know where she slept and so on. "Jin, Enter the arena."  
  
Jin knew there was no point in arguing. Even if he were able to peruse Heihachi Ryuu would still insist to fight. He entered the arena and met her eyes. She was wearing that strange smile of hers. And for a second he could swear that her eyes changed color to a silver shade.  
  
Jin made it easy for her at the beginning. They both could have started with a competition of patience, but on experience it would take the whole night. So he charged at once. Which she naturally blocked.   
  
He continued with a spinning high kick and Ryuu blocked it with her left arm as she aimed her own right leg high at his face, he blocked, second kick she span around and aimed low and hit his lower shin then spun to aim at his head again. The last kick he blocked and counter attacked. He grabbed her arm to twist it and force her to drop to mid level. He kept pushing forward which caused Ryuu to flip.  
  
Jin was still going easy. She jumped back up on her feat. Well well… If he was going to be so easy on her she just had to kick the living shit out of him to show how serious she was. She rushed him and not to expect she used her fists to first punch him. High, mid, mid, high. Then legs turn. Low, high, mid, high and a last finishing touch by delivering an uppercut to his jaw.  
  
Of this combo Jin only manage to block the first punch and the last mid and high kick. He received the juicy uppercut and flew up a meter or two in the air before landing on the floor. Ryuu didn't wait, she instantly started to walk up to him. She took up some speed an leaped into the air she pressed her feet together and aimed directly at his chest. When she was about to impact she stretched her leg off so the damage would be greater.  
  
But the hit never impacted. Jin rolled away and instead the floor bent below her feet. She turned around slowly and held a smile on her lips. She looked at Jin who's eyes narrowed slightly. Why did she put so much effort into this? She rushed him and just before she was about to attack he let his fist come in the way. But Ryuu grabbed it and held it for a while and whispered in his ear.  
  
"You're not even trying, Jin." And she pulled him to her left to let her elbow help him down to the floor.  
  
Alright if she was going to play this so serious. So would he.  
  
He got up and finally you could notice that light in his eyes. Ryuu smiled again. Finally he understood that she wasn't playing any games.   
  
She moved in for another combo, starting with a roundhouse and then.. No, Jin blocked her leg and leaped a short way up in the air and started spinning. The first mid kick didn't hit but the following low, low, mid did. While Ryuu was rising she let off an extremely high kick which cause Jin to back off a few steps to not get hit.  
  
Now the both of them stood still, watching each other. Ryuu nodded to herself. It was time to see who Jin really was. She held up her right hand before her, palm facing outwards. She concentrated without letting anyone know on what. Jin advanced and aimed a kick at her. Just before hit she grabbed his foot with the hand she was holding out and twisted it. Eventually Jin made contact with the floor again. But this time Ryuu followed him down and with her eyes gleaming slightly in silver she forced Jin to eyecontact.  
  
She smirked quite evilly at him. A very low snarling could be heard from her throat. Jin was probably the sole one hearing it to. She let her hand be placed on his chest and watched his reactions closely. But to her slight surprise she didn't see any. Her sixth sense was wrong? No she couldn't be that wrong not with a so familiar sense.  
  
Jin felt the burning heat from her hand. How the hell could she be so warm? But soon he forgot about that as he felt something moving… inside him? It was as a calling. Repeatingly chanting the words 'Hate' 'Anger' 'Win' 'Charge' 'Fury' over and over again. In order to get them out of his head he managed to throw Ryuu off himself. He rose and they both attacked each other at the same time.  
  
Their fists met and you could hear a cracking sound from one of them. Jin frowned when he discovered that it actually was from him. And when he stared at his fist in surprise he felt Ryuu's foot impact in his stomach. Three hits and the last one a little higher and caused him to fly off again.  
  
She walked up to him. This time he didn't get up. Her beats had been as hard as stone. She towered over him and crossed her arms with a smile on her lips.  
  
"You weren't even trying Jin." She stated, repeating her words. He could do better, she knew it. And she was going to force him to it.  
  
"Good going Sakamoto, Ryuu." Heihachi stated with his disgusting grin on his face. "You will find an envelope in your dressing room. Welcome to the Tournament."  
  
"Arigato." She replied him coldly.  
  
And he ordered the ones who worked there to take care of Jin. Sora stared at Ryuu. She hadn't seen that strength when they two were fighting each others. And not the same style either. She was a mixer then. Or maybe an inventor… What Sora couldn't deny was the she at least had skills. She watched Ryuu turn around and walk off the arena into the dressing room.  
  
As Heihachi had said she found the envelope on her bag in the dressing room. She didn't control it but went straight to the shower. The water was welcomed as it washed down her body. She didn't let herself be long, so soon she was ready and also had changed into her old clothes again. Both surprised and relieved that Heihachi in fact hadn't tried to do anything she pressed down the doorknob to walk outside.  
  
As she opened the door she met the face of the man she just fought with. Her face was expressless, right now she had no real desire to deal with Jin and his questions. So she walked on, simply ignoring him.  
  
"Don't ignore me Ryuu." He warned her.  
  
"Don't stalk me Jin." She answered back quite quickly with a voice that held no emotion.  
  
He started to walk towards her, she had made it about half way out on the parking lot when he again talked to her.  
  
"What just happened in there? Whatever you got your strength from it wasn't human!"  
  
"Whoever said I was human?" She said realizing instantly what a mistake she had done spitting that comment out.  
  
"We're not kids anymore!" Jin almost shouted out to her.  
  
"Then stop treating me like one." Ryuu shouted back.  
  
She was about a meter or two away from her bike when he caught up with her and was about to lay a hand on her shoulder. But before he had the chance she turned around and steered his hand away with her arm. She met his eyes with a serious look. They stood only inches away from each other and no one made an attempt of talking. Who would blame Ryuu for taking advantage of this situation? It was almost expected of her. But this time she just didn't bother.  
  
"Ryuu… What the hell is going on?"  
  
"Nothing." She stated firmly. Right now she only wanted one thing. Sleep.  
  
"You expect me to believe that?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Come on…"  
  
"You're not human either Jin. Can't you feel it? For me it was quite obvious after I came and got the pendant back."  
  
"What are you talking about?" He questioned her in confusion.  
  
She sighed and shook her head.  
  
"Nothing Jin." She said and took a step back. "Just stay away from me… okay…"  
  
She didn't know for sure but she had a hunch. Jin was a demon. Correction… he had a demon inside of him. The kind that would feed on his soul and eventually has his body for his own. That's why he hadn't noticed it yet. Demons that fed on other souls never truly die if you don't kill them in the right way. And you wouldn't expect to see any of those demon hunters on earth. So the one in Jin was probably experienced and knew how to hide himself well.  
  
However… There are even less throughout breed demons. And Ryuu was one of them. Therefore she could also sense demons in others. But she was young and inexperienced, and that would prove to be fatal later on at the tournament.  
  
She turned around and lifted the seat to put the bag in there and then mounted the bike. Jin only watched her. And in the silence between them a soft rain started to pour down. Ryuu glanced up at the sky and squinted towards it. She let her right hand slip through her hair to clear her face from the strands of her hair.  
  
Jin only watched her. He didn't understand what she was saying. What was this talk of not being human? Since when did she become so farfetched? What was going to happen from now on?  
  
"JIN!" He heard Sora shout from the dojo.  
  
"Come on... Don't break her heart Jin." She said smiling before she drove off.  
  
He watched her for a while as she disappeared in to the darkness of night. Then he turned around and started to walk towards the dojo.  
  
Sora wished for no more than to kill her, right there on the parking lot. She would if she only was given the chance. But after seeing what she saw in that dojo… Something was strange about her. Extremely strange. And she wasn't sure she wanted to know what  
  
* * *  
The drops of rain trickled down on the window. One was following the other. She watched them. They almost looked as little stars towards the black background.  
  
The apartment of Miss Lynn was a very green one. In every corner, window and on every table you could see plants flourishing. The walls were painted in harmonic colors that were close to nature. She leaned back in the wicker chair with a cup of cactus tea in her hands. She loved the creaking sounds it made as you moved in them.  
  
You could tell that she truly was a nature loving person. She probably had products that were naturally produced to. This was her favorite room. Here she was surrounded by little trees, different kinds of flowers and her own little vegetable patch. She also had different earth beds with herbs waiting to grow. The floor was covered with pebbles. By the chair she was sitting in was a little pond, the water made a rippling sound that broke the silence in the room. Well it wasn't really silence to her. She loved to just sit and listen to the plants and trees in there. In front of her there was a large round window which gave her quite a good view over Tokyo. She lived in one of the highest located apartments in Tokyo. Her mother and father paid for it since they had moved to Europe. They where quite successful in their jobs and only wanted the best place to live for their only daughter.  
  
She finished her tea and put it down on the wicker table beside her. She walked up to window and looked down on the streets. She felt this rush of a strange power running through her body. Probably she felt it from Ryuu as she drew by the skyscraper. She frowned lightly as she looked up at the moon if she guessed right the new moon would take place in about seven or eight days.  
  
"It's worth a try I guess." She spoke to herself.  
  
She walked out to the room and made it into the room furthest from the entrance of the apartment. It was a room hard to discover for the untrained eye. She pulled away the drapes and unraveled a dark room. The walls were painted black, a good color for deep concentration in the likes of Miss Lynn. She took up a box of matches and lit one up. She lit three candles at the right side of the door before the match went out. She put away the box and held her two hands above one of the candles. She chanted a formula in some ancient, probably dead, language. She did the same with the two other candles. The she lit three candles at the left side of the door and repeated the session. She kept on doing this until three candles had been lit on every wall of the room.   
  
This room was a very special made one. It had five walls altogether. And on the floor there were five transparent pipes connected together. Inside the pipes there was floating water, enchanted water. Together the five lines shaped a pentagram. In the middle of the pentagram there were three items placed. One, a bowl of holy water. Two, a bed of dried sticks for a sacred fire. And the third a pot which contained blessed earth. From the sealing also hung a thurible.  
  
As you might already have understood Miss Lynn is what we today would call a witch. This word brings many people fear and connects it to evil witchcraft. But mostly witches are not evil. They are often more connected to Mother Nature than other people. They live with it, feel with it and borrow its power. One of the laws of witchcraft tells us that "What you do will always come back to you". So they rarely ask Mother Nature to lend its power for doing evil.  
  
She walked up to the middle of the pentagram and at last lit the incense. She started the séance with praying a silent prayer.  
  
* * *  
After Hwoarang had given up looking for Ryuu he decided to check in at the Mishima hotel. The room was nothing of what he was used to. Everything was clinically clean. The bed stood in an own room, and in king size. He sat in a chair looking out the window. Across the street lay a giant parking lot, and after that… The Mishima Empire. He sipped on the drink held in his hand and watched the light go on in a room in the other building. He squinted as he seemed to recognize the figure. He rose from the chair and opened the balcony door to step out. He put the glass on the window frame and gave the sky a slight look as he felt the soft rain. He was right about his guesses. The person in the window was Sora. He smiled to himself as she walked behind the shades to change clothes.  
  
"Master Baek's daughter eh?" He slowly sighed. "You've raised a hell of a daughter Baek… And a hell of a woman."  
  
When Sora was dressed for bed she opened the balcony door and stepped out in a lightblue nightgown. She stopped by the entrance to roll out the blinds, for protection from the rain. She went up to lean against the rail and watched the moon. She sighed lightly and let her face rest in her hands. Everything was a mess. Maybe she just should have stayed at home. Maybe she should have been satisfied with the life she had been living. A heavy sight escaped her lungs as she folded her arms at the rail and started to look at the surroundings. After a while she noticed the man at the other side of the streets on the balcony at the hotel. She tilted her head lightly, squinted and drew back her hair behind her right ear.  
  
"Hwoarang…" She said silently and a smile crept upon her face.  
  
That was one reason to stay. Since the day she found out about him she had begun to think back more. She thought about the training and who he really was. Well she came down to the same answer all the time. That she really didn't know anything about him.   
  
"What are you doing over there?" She shouted with a smile.  
  
Hwoarang was a little surprised. She didn't want anyone else to understand what she was saying so she had shouted in Korean. And he answered in the same language.  
  
"I'm invited to the tournament… Free living at the hotel... Can't turn that down."  
  
"What room?"  
  
"Good." She started to walk inside. "Maybe I'll visit you sometime." And she disappeared behind the door.   
  
"I'll be waiting." He said to himself and also turned around to walk inside.  
  
As he locked and placed the key on the window frame and took his glass instead he heard someone entering his room. He frowned lightly. Who could that be? But he did nothing, he just waited for the person to show him/herself. It couldn't be an intruder sine the person seemed to take its time to hang of his/her coat and so on. At last he saw who it was.  
  
"What the hell are -you- doing -here-?"  
  
"I've been driving around half Tokyo… If you haven't noticed it's kinda wet outside. And since the elevator is broken I really don't have the strength to go five more floors up."  
  
The one standing there was, of course, Ryuu. When she finished her sentence she turned around to open the door to the bedroom and went in.  
  
"Hey you can't just-" He didn't get the chance to stop her.  
  
When he walked in she already laid in his bed, hugging one of the pillows. Without taking her clothes of first. But before he got the chance to protest she cut him off.  
  
"I'm sleeping here tonight. My key is in the inner pocket of my jacket if you have a problem with it. And if you try to say anything against me I'll kill you in the morning."  
  
And silence fell in the room. For a while he just watched her and then put down the glass on the table beside him. He walked over to the bed and removed her hair from her shoulders and neck. He placed his hands on them and slowly started to massage them. Soon he could hear her soft groaning.  
  
"Come on... that's not fair… I'm too tired to protest."  
  
He laughed quietly continuing to massage her. He sat down at the bed and kissed her in the neck. He whispered quietly.  
  
"Exactly."  
  
She opened her left eye and watched him from the corner of it. Typical for Hwoarang, wasn't it?  
  
((You can all guess what happened here... duuh… I don't like writing sex scenes though. If someone out there wants to write it I'll rate the fic R and put it up.))  
  
* * *  
In the center of Tokyo Miss Lynn just finished the ancient prayer. She opened her eyes and kneeled by the sticks. She raised her hands above them.  
  
"If it so is the heavens will, allow the fire to be burning still." And the bed of sticks took fire. "I ask of only one sign to tell. Is the woman the one that the legend speaks about?" She rose to turn towards the holy water to continue the ritual.  
  
"Even if it is only a question it is not little you ask of."  
  
"What?" She turned to the pot and saw a flower that had grown up from it. "Ah… Who are you?" She asked and kneeled before the flower.  
  
"I am one of the gods of life. The one that lives in all plants and flowers."  
  
"Mother nature?" She asked with a hint of surprise in her voice. "Did I call upon you?"  
  
"No." She said and smiled, if so is possible for a flower. "But I must tell you this. This woman that you speak about... You have met her?"  
  
"Yes. Well so I believe anyway."  
  
"I trust you. And that is why I must tell you this. This woman… she is extremely dangerous. And we can't let her be free. You have to help us. Do you know about The Core?"  
  
She nodded lightly. She had been at The Core once. The Core was a place were inhuman creatures could receive care and feel safe from the surroundings of the world.  
  
"In the future this woman will come here. That is when you must bring her to The Core-"  
  
"Wait a minute… She will come here?"  
  
"Do not interrupt me young one." The voice echoed in the room and Sora silently apologized. "Yes… the creature will come here. You must bring her to The Core. Not to worry, she will need it. You shall speak to Yama. Tell her that she shall absolutely not be killed, but sealed."  
  
Miss Lynn frowned lightly.  
  
"Why shall she not be killed?"  
  
"Why were the four angels before her sealed an not killed? The same answer stands still."  
  
"I-I don't know of any other angels."  
  
"When unbalance is great between god and evil an angel is born. Whether the angel is good or evil the unbalances will see to. Since the gods creates the soul of the angel you cannot kill it. The soul is too strong. The last angel born was also set on this planet. Unfortunately he was sealed away before we could save him."  
  
"Who was it?" She asked a little curious to know.  
  
"You must've heard of him. They called him Jesus."  
  
"So he was the real Son of God?"  
  
"You could say that. But Ryuu is not like him in any of ways. She is unlike any of the previous angels."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"Her soul… Her soul was created by the five true gods of fire. The God of Passion, The God of the Will of Life, The God of Love, the God of Hate and at last The Great Lord of Fire himself."  
  
"But if the God of Love had something to do with it shouldn't she love more than hate?"  
  
"No… To her nothing does matter. What she loved was taken away from her. She is still at young age. We might have a chance to end this before it even starts."  
  
"I… I will do my best." She confirmed with a determined voice.  
A/N: Please do review me… I want to read something else then homework and shit in the internet ^_^' 


	20. Sky High

Gomenasai! I'm Sorry, Förlåt, Unskyld!   
  
That's I'm sorry in as many languages as I know…   
  
It has been a shit load of time since I updated. Well there's a reason you know.., My graphic card broke so I haven't been able to write… My brother has been generous enough to give me a laptop (God Bless You Micke!) and he also moved everything from my old computer to my laptop… There is no word that can explain my gratitude.  
  
So this is good.., now I can write wherever I am (If I have the strength to take the computer with me that is.) Even though my life crashed for a while I have been revived! :P Very well I'm going to try and update more often now. And Since I've bought myself a copy of Tekken 3 Maybe the fights will be better in the future.. I'm not so good at writing then, that I am not :P [This weak I'm aslo watching Anime 24/7 since I have countless entry to my boyfriends computer…]  
  
The next update I guess will be in the weekend next week.   
  
Have a Good Reading now! ;D  
  
Chapter 20Sky High  
  
-Knock knock knock-  
  
"Who the hell is so sick to be up at this early hour?"  
  
"Ryuu…"  
  
"What?"  
  
"The clock is past 14:00 hours…" Hwoarang stated for her.  
  
"Oh… Well… Let me go tell them off then."  
  
Hwoarang just laughed softly as Ryuu got up and wrapped the cover around her. She spotted the drink Hwoarang had left on the table before and took it. Well you shouldn't waste it… She drank it up and then put it down again. She frowned lightly before she continued to the door, half-warm half-cold drinks weren't her favorite exactly. She leaned against the doorframe and waited for the waiting person to knock again.  
  
-Knock knock knock-  
  
She opened the door and was met by a sight she really didn't want to see. But all she did was to smile.  
  
"Ryuu" Sora confirmed with a dark voice when she saw her. Sora's eyes almost seemed to darken.  
  
"Well… Hello Miss whatever-your-name-is…" Ryuu tilted her head and continued watching her.  
  
Sora's simple ponytail did give her a somewhat hard face as no hair at all disturbed her face. The lines of her face were clearly shown. Well this time she wasn't going to give in to Ryuu. She was here to see Hwoarang and she wasn't leaving till se got what she wanted.  
  
"Is Hwoarang in there?"  
  
"'Course he is. Come in…" She said in a surprisingly nice tone and let the door slide open. "Talon…" She shouted. "You have a guest."  
  
She turned around and walked into the room again. She met him in the door to the bedroom.  
  
"Where are you going?" he asked her as she passed him.  
  
"To bed… With you out of the way maybe I'll get some actual sleep." And with those words she closed the door to the bedroom.  
  
Hwoarang just smiled and closed the zipper on his jeans and then looked up to meet Sora's eyes. He let his fingers slip through his hair and smirked.  
  
"It's you." He nodded towards the sofa and meant for them to sit down.  
  
"Yeah well... I said I'd drop by." She sat down in the sofa. And watched him light up a cigarette.  
  
"Didn't expect you so soon." He said with a smile. Just what he needed… Sora seeing him with Ryuu.  
  
"So you're with her?" She asked while she leaned over the table to grab the cigarette from him and smoke it for herself. Her hair fell to lie over her left shoulder as she leaned back.  
  
If everyone else was going to play badass so could she. Hwoarang was a little surprised but said nothing about it. He just lit up another one.  
  
"Depends on what you mean with 'with' her." He said smiling. "She can be real grumpy on Mondays…" He smirked.  
  
The door from the bedroom suddenly opened and Ryuu stepped out. Dressed and all. Hwoarang looked over at her.  
  
"Your idea of sleeping is strange…" He said for teasing her.  
  
"Your idea of having sex is strange…" She replied quite fast letting her fingers slip under her hair to draw it out from the black ribbon.  
  
"Well you seem to like it."  
  
"I'm just playing nice…" She said before she walked towards the hall.  
  
Sora knitted her eyebrows, nice conversation to be stuck in…  
  
"You hurt me…" He said looking like a puppy that had been told that he was wrong.  
  
Ryuu came out of the hall dressed with her black jacket on. She glanced over at Sora. She didn't like the girl. But come to think of it… Ryuu didn't really like anyone. She met the Korean's eyes.  
  
"The phone?" She asked.  
  
He nodded towards the table where the telephone was. She walked over to it and lifted the receiver. Then started to dial the number, a long digit number. At last she was finished and it didn't take long until someone answered.  
  
"Let me speak to Yama… No I don't care… … … Just put her on the phone Paula."  
  
She looked down at the floor and waited. Hwoarang and Sora stayed quiet. Sora watched Ryuu and Hwoarang watched Sora.  
  
How could she be so close to that woman without doing anything? Sora had truly found one of her greatest rivals in life. But what she had seen the last night… She couldn't forget. It was no mere human she was up against. And seeing the looks in Jin's face she started to wonder if she was surrounded by demons. She looked over at Hwoarang, he was at least human. She smiled when she realized that he actually was watching her, not Ryuu.  
  
Suddenly you could hear a -very- loud voice screaming from the phone. Ryuu held the receiver a bit away and when it got quiet she put it to her ear again.  
  
"Finished?" And the voice started to scream again. "Apparently not…" Ryuu sighed and held it away from her ear again until the voice faded. "How about now?" And finally the person at the end stayed quiet. "I just have a simple question… Has he come back yet?" She sighed somewhat discreet. "All right." And she hung up and started to walks towards the hall to head out.  
  
"Who's 'he'?" Hwoarang asked moving his eyes unto Ryuu.  
  
"No one." She answered fast as if she was expecting the question.  
  
She grabbed the black ribbon from the shelf in the hallway and disappeared out the door with a large noise. Sora crossed her arms with a strange look on her face.  
  
"Are you the kind of couple that solves anything with sex?" She asked quite bold.  
  
But Hwoarang just laughed. She arched an eyebrow at him.  
  
"It's not the question really… To mentioned Ryuu and me as a couple." He shook his head "I think she wants a relationship even less than me. In -that- kind of way…"  
  
"Still you could've killed her when you found out about Jin."  
  
"That's different." He said and rose from the couch to walk up by the windows. "Jin is an enemy."  
  
"Your enemy." She stated as if that was the sole reason.  
  
"Not only." He said as his gaze at the Mishima Mansion got quite hateful. "No one of my men will ever look upon him with a happy eye."  
  
Sora smiled.  
  
"Then she is not one of your men." Finally something to hold between him and that woman.   
  
He smiled a little as he crossed his arms. He watch the windowsill. What she said… It was half true… half false. Ryuu wasn't rally someone that you could take command over. In fact she had become just as much leader as Hwoarang was when you came to think of it. Besides… Hwoarang liked her. He liked her way of handling things, he liked her way of acting, and he liked her way of dressing and so on. Bud did he like -like- her?   
  
"Your right… She's not one of my men… She's my girl… my equal." … "'Nuff said about that." He said before Sora could start digging deeper into his emotions and shit like that. "How about you?" He asked while he stubbed the cig in the ashtray and turned around.   
  
* * *  
  
Jin kept starring up at the roof of his room. What the hell happened yesterday? What was she saying? He's not human? He shook his head to get it out of his mind. Bullshit. She had to be lying. He sat up in the bed and looked down at his hand. It was true, that strength wasn't a human, least of all it wouldn't belong to an 17-year-old girl. So he had to admit that it was possible…  
  
The bandage was wrapped around his index finger. It seemed that it wasn't really broken, only 'dislocated' or something like that. But still it was pretty amazing. He regretted that he didn't start out serious from the beginning. Then he might even have had a chance. Damn it… He didn't even get to warm up before. But really would it have helped? This whole Demon thing…  
  
He shook his head in disbelief. He simply had to confront Ryuu again. Although she had told him to stay away from her. And why the hell did she do that? Well he was going to find out… one way or another,  
  
* * *  
  
Today there was a horde of people arriving at The Mishima hotel. The first games had even already begun. Ryuu sighed as she walked out. There was a lot of people who was going home with serious injuries. Right now she could kill some of them just because they were in her way. Finally she reached the parking lot for the motorcycles and walked up to hers.  
  
"Nice bike you have there."   
  
She heard a mans voice behind her. She turned her head around since she didn't recognize it and spotted a blond haired man, sitting on another bike. His hair seemed quite… odd. It stood straight up as if it created a platform ten centimeters above his head. She smiled a crooked smile.  
  
"I know." She said and turned back her head and mounted the bike.  
  
"You wanna race?" He asked in a challenging voice.  
  
"Hmm" She smiled to herself as she tied the black ribbon around her head. "You wanna race me?"  
  
"Why not…"  
  
"Yeah… why not." Her hands dropped and she turned around to meet the man's eyes completely for the first time.  
  
She smiled lightly and he did the same. She hadn't raced in a while. She hadn't done anything that she enjoyed in a while.   
  
"You chose the target. I know Tokyo to good for it to be fair if I get to chose." She said starting up her bike and turning her head away from him again.  
  
"How about Dock 37 on the harbor?" He mounted the bike and fired up the engine. "I have to attend to a round down there anyway."  
  
"Sure" She smiled.  
  
She also was ordered to go there to attend to her first fight. Since she was personally invited she didn't need to fight the peasants of the competition. That's the only thing she hated about tournaments. It always drew so many losers. Especially when the price was this high. But she knew that Heihachi never would let The Zaibatsu Empire out of his grasp. Why did she agree to be in this competition then? Well that was easy to figure out… She wanted revenge on Heihachi.   
  
They both lined up at the road. The man and looked over at Ryuu. She raised an eyebrow and then looked at the road. The signs changed to green and the both of them disappeared quite fast down the road.   
  
The first kilometers they both lay very close to each other. But soon Ryuu disappeared from the main course. She disappeared unto one of the sideways. The man just glanced on her and then disappeared into another sideway. The man raged trough sideways that you could think is impossible to drive through, but in some way he managed. He jumped over obstacles and so on, at last he could se the dock and speeded up, even more.  
  
For Ryuu it was pretty much the same. Only she knew what was waiting for her at the next turn. She had got rid of several of stokers this way. Finally she could spot the sea. She let the motor have more gas. She couldn't see the man. Either she was first… or last.   
  
Her engine died out and she leaned against at the back support. Her eyes scanned the area, slowly. She turned her head backwards and before she had turned it all the way she heard a voice shouting from behind.  
  
"Not so bad raced there. You're the only one in a long time that was so close to me."  
  
Ryuu smiled faintly as she recognized the voice of the man. She dismounted the bike and looked at him. She leaned against her bike.  
  
"Are you as good at fighting as you are on driving that bike of yours?" She asked him calmly  
  
"Why don't you watch me!" He said and pointed towards a building behind her. "Just listen for them to call my name, it's Paul. I'm supposed to fight some guy named Ryuu. Tell you what… if I win I'll buy you a dinner."  
  
Ryuu had a hard time holding it in. Some -guy- named Ryuu? But why not just play along with it.  
  
"Sure." She replied shortly and watched as he started to make his way to one of the doors. "Here we go again." She said calmly and started to advance towards another door.  
  
* * *  
  
"What -about- me?" Sora asked as she watched him sit down.  
  
He sat down in the same sofa as her. With his back leaning at the arm stead and his right knee resting against the back of the sofa. His hands joined together and looked at her.   
  
"You are a mystery." She was quite surprised at his statement. "Tell me something about you that nobody else knows…" He challenged her.  
  
She looked at him. Could she trust him? Would she tell him? What would she tell him? Come to think of it her life was rather… boring. Well there was this thing about her mother… But that wasn't going out in the air. Maybe it wasn't so big of a deal to others… To her it was the worst thing that her mother could ever do. She cleared her throat to get her mind of it but Hwoarang wouldn't let her.  
  
"What were you thinking about just now?" He asked her and still held his eyes firmly on her. And almost refused to have them anywhere else.  
  
"Nothing." She assured him  
  
"Oh, so it was nothing that disturbed your eyes?"   
  
"What are you talking about?" She asked like she didn't understand.   
  
If you saw her you could see that she was good at this. Concealing what she really meant and acting like she knew nothing. But also, Hwoarang knew how to read people. It was something you learned when you lived a life like his. She leaned forward and let the cigarette burn out in the ashtray on the table.   
  
"Come on… just tell me…" He urged her.  
  
She broke his eyecontact for a while and stared into the wall. She breathed slowly but lastly decided. No. Hwoarang was the last one to know. She put a smile on her pretty little face and turned towards him again.  
  
"It's nothing." She said calmly.  
  
"Oh it's something alright. And someday I'm gonna make you tell me." He said with one of his gorgeous smirks on his lips. "So... When's your first match?"  
  
"Uhm not yet for a while." She answered a little surprised that he dropped the subject so sudden.  
  
"No?" He asked and raised an eyebrow. "The tournament is in full going. They count the finals to take place in about three days. And you don't have any fights for a while?"  
  
"Correct. I've on Heihachi's command already reached the finals." She watched his half impressed looks and then continued. "It's pretty soft. When's your first fight?" She asked with interest in her voice.  
  
"Tomorrow. Against some guy named Eddy."  
  
"Aah. He's quite good." She smiled. "But not as good as I am." She said in a luring voice. "To bad you don't fight girls... Isn't it?"  
  
Interested Hwoarang arched an eyebrow. Was this girl, no woman, challenging him? He leaned forward a bit. A cheap way of coming closer to her.  
  
"Are you challenging me, daughter of Baek?"  
  
She turned around in the sofa so she would face him. She as well leaned forward towards him. And didn't stop until she was sure that she could whisper and he would still hear her voice. She scanned him from head to toe before she met his eyes again.  
  
"I sure as hell am." She whispered in her ever calm voice.  
  
He smiled vaguely. Their lips were only inches away. And their noses only millimeters. He couldn't kiss her! No he couldn't. He wanted to, oh did he ever, but he just couldn't. This was Baek's daughter for Christ sake! And he -couldn't- disrespect his master. No way.  
  
And his thoughts were suddenly broken buy a pair of dense lips pressing against his own. Ripped into reality he saw that she had actually leaned forward and SHE had kissed HIM. It took a second or two before he figured out what to do. He decided to enjoy the moment and let his hand slip by her face and he held her in the back of her head. Her hair slipped through his fingers and she loved the feeling.   
  
Right now she wouldn't even mind dying.  
  
* * *  
  
Ryuu heard the door close heavily behind her and a guy with a headset walked up to her looking down at some papers before he spoke to her.   
  
"Who are you? Only the fighters are allowed through this entrance." He spoke quite loud to overpower the shouting and cheering inside.  
  
"I'm Ryuu." She said coldly and looked down at the shorter guy.  
  
"Hold on a minuet." He said and lifted a paper and read some lines. "Oh sorry, the other crew told me we were expecting a man. Right this way then Miss Ryuu."  
  
Ryuu said nothing and just followed the guy. She looked at the battered man that was carried out on a stretcher. She raised her eyebrow as the man grabbed her wrist and looked down at him.  
  
"Quit while you can… He's a monster…" He forced out from his exhausted body.  
  
Ryuu only looked at him and raised an eyebrow and peeked in. She saw a man receiving the cries of the crowd. She frowned lightly as she saw something that looked more like a robot. Metal all over his body and mechanic red glowing eyes. She grabbed one of the crew.  
  
"Hey, who is that?" She asked monotonous.  
  
The girl glanced inside the arena and saw the robot(?) walking off the arena.  
  
"Oh, that's Gun Jack. You wouldn't believe what kind of people that enters this tournament." She shook her head.  
  
And she went of again. Gun Jack? Geez… if that's a robot someone had an extreme lack of fantasy when s/he named it….  
  
"And our next challenger… PAUL PHOENIX!"  
  
And everyone in the crowd cheered as the host walked around the ring and informed further about the man. Ryuu yawned and looked at the crowd. Geez a giant bunch of bloodthirsty cowards. Bet no one of them would ever think of entering that ring by themselves.  
  
"And who would have though to see our next challenger here… A 17 year old street brawler. She has lived in Japan all her life and finally we get to see her in public! Sakamoto Ryuu!"  
  
"She?" Paul knitted his eyebrows.  
  
"Oi…" She said catching Paul's attention. "You have bad luck to face me before the finals." She said calmly.  
  
"Hey it's you!" he said with a smile across his face. "You sound awfully sure about yourself…"  
  
"Hehe…" She smirked. "It's my right."  
  
"We'll just have to see about that wont we…" He said getting into fighting stance.  
  
"Sure thing." She said silently and also stood in position.  
  
"LET THE FIGHT BEGIN!" The announcer shouted loud.  
  
A/N: For those who didn't exactly get the title of this fiction I can say that in Japanese "Sora" mean "Sky" Very well... As I said at the top.. Sometime around friday next week next updation can _probably_ be expected to happen around friday 


	21. Jin on a road to hell

I don't think I should do this anymore. Updating I mean.. I so suck at keeping it at date. The few readers I have will abandon me for sure :( Well Here it is anyway.. I'll try and update once a week or something like that.. I'll TRY okay. I'm working a lot for a Final Fantasy community that starting up here in Sweden. Bah.. what do you care.. You just want the chapters to come, right?  
  
Okey.. here's chapter 21  
  
Chapter 21 Jin - on a road to hell  
  
Ryuu smiled vaguely as the man attacked her. She tilted her head slightly. To her he could just as well have been standing still.  
  
"Too slow." She said calm and simply sidestepped away from his shoulder tackle.  
  
She grabbed his arm and twisted it up his back to force him to bend back wards. She put a knee up against his back and when he finally shouted at the pain she hastily let him go and watched him fall unto the ground. At once when he stood up she leaped into the air and span one circle before her feet impacted on his chest. He winced and smiled at her.  
  
"Hey you're good."  
  
"Shut up and fight already." She just commented. She wanted to get this over with.  
  
So he tried on a smaller combo. First aiming to punches against her chest then a kick and a punch but this time for her head and finishing with a stronger right hand towards her. He grinned to himself when he thought he saw her falling towards the ground. But actually she back-flipped. She shook her head and that grin of his disappeared; none of the hits had actually impacted.  
  
"My turn." She said and moved against him. Quick. As said. she wanted to get it over with.  
  
When she rushed him he guarded on instinct. It might help on the first move but then she simply moved to fast. Two hard mid punches followed by two high kicks then a low kick then punch, punch kick. And to finish it all of with style she moved low and aimed her fist right towards his knee.  
  
-Crack-  
  
You could hear the loud sound when the bone snapped. The crowd was dead silent.  
  
"And the winner is Ryuu!" The referee announced.  
  
And the crowd cheered once more. Ryuu just snorted. This was hardly even a workout. Without caring that the man was trying to talk to her she walked out from the stage. Several of the crew was looking oddly at her. Some was commending her for the good fight. But she walked straight outside. She glanced up at the sun. Spring. she preferred the winter much more. It was always darker days then.  
  
"Hey."  
  
She heard just when she was about to start up her bike to drive off. And since she was quite alone in the area she figured the man who shouted meant her. She turned around and sighed at the sight. Just who she wanted to see. or not. Jin.  
  
"Didn't I tell you to stay away from me.?" Ryuu stated as she looked forward again.  
  
"I just happened to pass by." Jin tried to lie defending himself.  
  
Not a very good lie now was it.  
  
"Mm Yeah right." She said letting the engine fire up.  
  
"Hey wait." He said calmly and stepped up to her. "About last night-"  
  
"Get on." She interrupted him.  
  
"What?" He slightly frowned. What was she thinking now?  
  
"Get on." She said more firmed and looked at him. "If you don't believe me I'm just going to force you to believe. Now get on."  
  
He stepped up to the bike and let his leg slide over the seat. He noticed that the seize of it probably wasn't meant for a woman. It was bigger than that. He glanced down at her feet and also noticed that she had to lean the bike quite much to reach the ground. He smiled for himself and shook his head. That would be just like Ryuu wouldn't it. Taking on more than she really should.  
  
"Hold on." She warned him and burned off.  
  
Jin was quite taken by the acceleration. Buy instinct he grabbed the closest thing he could found. This, of course, was Ryuu. He smiled shyly and took advantage of the situation. He let his arms wrap around her stomach. This also let him hold his head closer to hers. Ryuu just rolled her eyes at let more gas to the engine.  
  
* * * This was probably the first time that Sora actually let someone touch her, and wanted it at the same time. If she stayed here like this forever it really wouldn't matter. But just as well as she was the one who took the initiative for the kiss she was the one who broke it. She leaned her forehead against his and while he opened his eyes she kept hers closed.  
  
"What is it?" Hwoarang asked looking at her.  
  
"Nothing." She said smiling vaguely and opened her eyes. "There's something I want to show you. You have transport?" She asked pulling away from him.  
  
"Of course." He said and rose. "On the parking lot." He said and waited for her to rise and then followed her towards the hall.  
  
He grabbed his goggles (Yay finally!) and strapped them around his head. He let them up his forehead and his hair behaved very obedient and bent backwards, just as he liked it. He walked out the hallway with Sora in his heals. He didn't bother to turn around and check the door if it locked. It was a hotel for Christ sake. it's supposed to lock by itself. Well outside his eyes sought through the area and between cars, people and other bikes he spotted his own. He walked up to it and turned around to make sure Sora was still with him.  
  
"So. Where are we going?" He asked crossing his arms and looked at her.  
  
"Nowhere." A voice interrupted from behind.  
  
Hwoarang knew that voice too well. He sighed and lowered his head and shook it. Of all times. Why the hell now? He turned around and smiled extremely vaguely and raised his eyebrow.  
  
"What do you want now Lucielle?" He asked in a busy tone.  
  
Lucielle leaned over at the seat of his bike and smiled widely. She glanced over at Sora but paid no further attention since it wasn't Ryuu after all.  
  
"Didn't Ryuu tell you?" She asked tilting her head, causing her curled hair to frame her face.  
  
"Tell me what?" He asked calmly. Just wishing she would just go away.  
  
"It's because of me you're out here. And not in that cozy little cell of yours."  
  
Hwoarang chuckled. She actually thought he would believe her on that? Well sure, Ryuu said something like that to him but still it was Ryuu, and not Lucielle, who got him out.  
  
"Lucielle. Whatever you did. wasn't enough. You actually want me to believe that Ryuu cooperated with you?" He smiled when he saw the stupid face she made. "And besides. What did you expect me to do? Smile and say 'Hey lets be friends!'?"  
  
"Hmp." She rose from his bike and placed her hands on her hips. "If it's a war you want Talon. Why don't you just say so? Some of my men actually long for it." She said glancing back at blond-haired boy. "Some of them want revenge."  
  
"Revenge?" He said and laughed. "You're not the one to talk about revenge." And suddenly his voice was dark and serious again. "Maybe you can tell me what happened with Jack, huh? That boy should watch where he's aiming his eyes." He said nodding at the blond boy. "And if I were him I should stay away from Ryuu the rest of my life. Cause with his history with her plus this. She's not gonna listen to me anymore. Now get the hell out of here."  
  
She snorted and turned around to slowly walk away. Hwoarang followed her until she was out of sight.  
  
"I've always wanted to do that." He said and turned towards Sora with a smile. His voice had turned to a friendlier tone.  
  
"And that was?" Sora asked in disbelief.  
  
"A pain in the ass." He just said and swung his leg over the bike. "Now get on so we can get away. And to that, where are we going?"  
  
"Don't bother about that." She smiled and took her place behind him. "Just turn when I say so."  
  
"Alright Lady." He said as he fired up the engine.  
  
She let her hands hold around him and pressed herself against him. Ah, she could already imagine him taking care of her at the late nigh. Erhm. yeah ^_~  
  
* * * "Where are we going?" Jin shouted, not too loud.  
  
"To The Core." Ryuu answered calmly.  
  
And suddenly she turned off towards the forest. Into the middle of nowhere you would say. She seemed rather concentrated though so it was probably the right way after all.  
  
"The Core?" He asked with doubt in his voice.  
  
"Yeah. We like to call it that."  
  
"We?"  
  
"Hehe." She smiled "We. the demons of the earth."  
  
"O-okey." He said and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Now this is the fun part."  
  
And before Jin had the chance to even ask a portal opened up before them to disappear just when she drove through. When they were on the other side it appeared to be just a normal parking house. Ryuu let the engine die out and reached inside her inner pocket for a packet of cigarettes and a lighter. She shook it so the end of a cigarette was in sight. She took it to her mouth and then lit it up to take a smoke. She leaned back not thinking that it was Jin who sat behind her. When she felt her back against his chest she just smiled and exhaled.  
  
"I hate this place." She stated.  
  
Jin however was still a little startled to take it easy. He looked around to make sure he was still alive. and somewhere that at least looked like earth. Well, there weren't any windows but it still looked liked it was built by humans. Ryuu looked up at him from where she was leaning at him.  
  
"You haven't seen half of it yet." She looked around but saw no one there. "HEY!" She shouted loud.  
  
After a while a boy entered from the left. He was wearing a uniform and looked quite curious as he stepped in. But his expression changed when he saw Ryuu.  
  
"Ryuu! W-w-wh-what are you doing here? You're not supposed to be here in about-"  
  
"Seven days." She finished the sentence for him. "I'm not here because of that. And you don't need to know why. Just take care of my bike." She said and got off. She started to walk away and looked behind her. "Hey Jin."  
  
"Huh?" He found himself still sitting on the bike. "Oh yeah."  
  
He shrugged and got off. The young boy walked up and led away the bike and Jin walked up to Ryuu. She just shook her head.  
  
"What I'm about to show you, you can't tell anyone. You don't even know this place exists." She looked at him when he walked by her side again.  
  
"Or else?" He asked looking at her with a smile.  
  
"I bet you can figure that out by yourself." She said luring and turned her head straight again.  
  
The corridors were more and more looking like those of a hospital. Soon you could even see people dressed as nurses. Well something that reminded of nurses anyway.  
  
"What is this place?" Jin asked looking around.  
  
"It's a medical Centrum for those who need a little more than human care. Or a getaway for those who need. Strictly for people with genes from demons and such."  
  
"Ryuu." A nurse stopped in front of her and smiled. "What are you doing here so early?"  
  
"I'm not here for my own sake. Can you tell Yama I need to speak with her? I need access to the files about the devil gene."  
  
"The devil gene?" She asked and looked troubled. "It's been asleep for quite along time now hasn't it.?" She sighed discreetly. "Well I'll go get Yama. You'll go to your normal room?"  
  
"Sure." She nodded and started to walk again.  
  
"Oh by the way." Their eyes met once more. "Before you leave can't you go see the boy in room 368? He's been talking about you for two days I think."  
  
Ryuu chuckled quietly and nodded. Then she turned around to start walking again.  
  
"You're quite famous here aren't you?" Jin asked as he started to believe this was quite serious.  
  
"Yeah I guess so. Most of them know who I am. No wonder really. I'm here quite often I guess."  
  
"Why is it so?"  
  
Ryuu stayed quiet for a while and looked down at the floor. She sighed within her self, not loudly. This was one of those things she had to thank her biological father for. In the short time she got to know him he managed to do a lot to her. Or against her. Every time the moon disappeared she was reminded of her homeland and father. This was the time when she changed into the second form. It wasn't too bad; she could get away with fooling people that it was a costume. but once every month? Nah, it didn't work. So she simply came to stay at The Core during that time.  
  
"Ryuu?" Jin looked at her when she wouldn't answer. "Ryuu?" He shouted a little louder until he stopped her and grabbed her shoulders and shook her gently. "Ryuu?"  
  
And she snapped out of it. She was quite surprised to meet Jin's face.  
  
"Jin. Sorry. I must have drifted off."  
  
"Yes you tend to do that a lot when he isn't around." A stranger announced her presence.  
  
Jin looked up and saw the face of a woman. Not too old but still not young. Ryuu turned around.  
  
"Yama, nice to see you to." She said a little sarcastic.  
  
"I thought I would catch up with you since your room is on the wrong side of the building if you are going to the archives. And by the way, where is he anyway? It has been a long time since I saw him now." She said aiming her eyes down at some paperwork.  
  
"He was going off to fight a war or something. I'm not sure. And what the hell do you mean by that anyway?" Ryuu asked frowning towards the older nurse.  
  
"What?" She asked looking up from her papers. "Well it is true you know. You behave more. collected when he's around. Anyway. It's this way to the archives. And Ryuu."  
  
"What?" She asked in an annoyed tone.  
  
"No smoking."  
  
"Whatever." She grunted and dropped it to the ground to step on it.  
  
Yama turned left and kept walking with Jin and Ryuu by her heals. Jin glimpsed at Ryuu. But her face was as neutral as ever. He kept wondering. Who was this 'he'? Well he figured out that it at least wasn't Hwoarang, since he wasn't out on some war. And he was 'just' a human. Jin hadn't had so many unanswered questions in a long while now. And it was rather bothering to not know what was going on.  
  
* * * Lucielle sat down between two guys on a bench some meters from the Mishima hotel. She sighed and crossed her arm rather significant. Her eyes narrowed as she stared at Hwoarang as he drove of with Sora behind him.  
  
"What the hell happened Lucielle?"  
  
"The Blood Talon just made himself a new enemy."  
  
The blond haired boy smiled and leaned back with a satisfied smirk on his face.  
  
"Finally." He said under his breath.  
  
"What did you do to his precious little Ryuu anyway?" She asked looking at the boy.  
  
"I didn't have so much to do with it. It was mostly Zephyr."  
  
"Oh? What did that fucking guy do?"  
  
And Tai, the blond haired man, looked over at her and raised an eyebrow. She looked strangely at him. And suddenly she got the picture and her mouth fell open.  
  
"No. you don't mean?" She paused and puckered her brows. "He raped her? Ryuu? Nah that's not possible."  
  
"She was weak at that point. She had crawled into an alleyway and was already bleeding and shit. But she was cocky. As always. So Zephyr decided to repay her for letting a boy escape from us for like. 10 years ago or something."  
  
"That man had no soul, or he sold it to the devil." She smiled. "So that's why she hates you so. Honestly Tai. Since what happened to Jack I don't think your life will be so long."  
  
"Go figure." He said with a sigh.  
  
"But hey. I've got a solution to the problem. First I thought it was a little to low. But now. Hey, a war is a war." She said smiling inductive.  
  
"Like what?" He asked, sounding very interested.  
  
"That old guy, Heihachi, he gave me an offer the other day. If I helped him catch that little wench I would have a lot more freedom around the town. I said no at the time. But the offer still stands. And you, my friend," She said laying a hand on Tai's shoulder. "Are the perfect bait."  
  
She smiled widely while the boy frowned. But he probably didn't have anything to say about it. He just smiled doubtfully and played along with it.  
  
* * * "Here. Turn left." Sora instructed  
  
"Are you sure? What the hell is this place?"  
  
"Just shut up and drive."  
  
She paid quite a lot attention to the surrounding, which was that of a ruin. They had slowed down quite a bit buy now.  
  
"I'm starting to believe you're some kind of hired assassin paid to kill me. And now you're just making it easy for yourself by tricking me out in the woods."  
  
Sora laughed at him and moved her hands to his chest. She rubbed him just were his heart was and snickered. She leaned forward and whispered in his ear.  
  
"Maybe I am to."  
  
He glanced back at her with a smirk.  
  
"You know. It wouldn't surprise me. It would be typical wouldn't it? A blond, good looking, western girl. Hired by well... Whoever wants me dead which could make quite a long list."  
  
"Oh I don't doubt that." And something caught her eye and she smiled. "Stop here."  
  
He broke the speed slowly and when the engine died out Sora instantly got off. She walked around a little and Hwoarang just leaned back and watched her. She was watching the surroundings for something, almost rigorously close. At last she seemed to find what she was looking for. She smiled and turned towards Hwoarang.  
  
"It's here. Come on." She said and disappeared into the forest.  
  
"Hey, wait up."  
  
And he had to hurry after her. When he walked past the first branches and found a path. He figured that Sora must've followed it since she was nowhere in sight. He started to follow it, constantly cursing the branches that over and over got in his hair and face. At last he lowered his goggles and let them hang around his neck instead. He finally made it thorough and found himself standing in an open area. A former temple probably. He stood on the stone-yard before the torn down temple and gazed upon it. He thought himself to see a symbol he very well knew. He wore it on his own dojo uniform, the red and blue ying and yang mark.  
  
"This was one of the first temples in Japan who practiced the art of Tae Kwon Do in the older ages. Some even think this was the very first."  
  
Sora spoke calm and silent. Hwoarang could very well hear on her voice that she liked the place. He stood still in the center of the stone-yard and in the corner of his eye he could see her soon.  
  
"Father showed me this place. The single time I traveled with him was to Japan. And he showed me this."  
  
"Baek Doo San was here ey?" He looked around. He -did- miss him. He was his master after all.  
  
"Yeah. Quite a long time ago. I don't think I was more then 12 at that time." She turned around and watched Hwoarang in silence for a while before she asked him. "Where is it?"  
  
He looked puzzled at her and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Where's what?"  
  
"My ribbon. The one you never gave back to me." She placed her hands on her hips and looked as if she was waiting for him to hand it over.  
  
"Oh yeah." He stuck his hand into his back pocket and drew out the ribbon. It folded out as he held it up in front of him. "You mean this?" He asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Apparently." She said short and was about to stretch out her hand to grab it but Hwoarang pulled it away from her. She tilted her head and looked at him. "What now?"  
  
"I'll give it back to you. On one condition."  
  
"What condition?" She asked somewhat curious in her voice and her eyes narrowed.  
  
"You'll have to fight me first." He smirked.  
  
"Aha. But I thought you didn't fight girls."  
  
"Well. I can make an exception. Besides. Were you going to let me get out of here until you had fought me?" He asked arching an eyebrow.  
  
"Well." She said with thought. "I really don't think so."  
  
He smiled towards her as she pulled out another band to tie her hair up with. So. He was finally going to fight someone that may be as equally talented in Tae Kwon Do as him. And the offspring of his master to.  
  
* * * To be in a place like The Core sent shivers down Jin's spine. It was something about it he just didn't like. When he looked around the atmosphere, the surroundings. Everything seemed so neutral. And once in a while that nurse looked back at him as if she was insuring that he was still there, and normal. When he looked over at Ryuu he could see nothing more then a used eye and a cold look. The nurse looked back at Jin again while she talked to Ryuu.  
  
"Why this sudden interest in the Devil gene Ryuu?"  
  
"None of your business. Buy the way, is the infected still here?"  
  
"Still here?" She said hard and looked over at Ryuu. "What do you think? It takes a little more than a month to handle that kind of thing."  
  
Ryuu shrugged and sighed.  
  
"Well we're here." She said stopping before a door. She pressed some buttons and the letter 'D' appeared on the door. "The archives are in alphabetical order, so it shouldn't be too hard to find."  
  
"Key." She said and put a hand on the door.  
  
"Oh Ryuu. Can I talk to you. privately?" She said aiming her eyes at Jin then demonstrative looking at Ryuu again.  
  
"Sure." She said a little uncertain. "You'll go inside?" She asked Jin who just nodded and stepped inside the door.  
  
"That boy. Who is he?" She asked piercing Ryuu's eyes.  
  
"So my feeling was right then." She sighed.  
  
"Right? Yes if you felt that he is carrying the Devil gene within him you were right. What are you going to do with him?"  
  
"I?" She asked with a doubting look.  
  
"Yes you. I mean, the dragons have always hated the Devils. Aren't you going to annihilate him or something?"  
  
"Annihilate?" She said raising an eyebrow and the shook her head. "Why should I. I'm not like 'them'. And besides he still got him under control."  
  
"Then if you're not here to learn how to truly kill a Devil. then why are you here?"  
  
"To make him realize what he really is. So if you'll excuse me. I have a Devil to take care of." She said smiling and turned around to walk inside.  
  
When she stepped inside she met Jin's gaze. She lied to Yama, partly lied. She was here to teach Jin a lesson. As long as he was human she wouldn't bother. But as the nurse had said. the dragons always hated the Devils. And if Jin turned into one, she wouldn't be able to stop herself.  
  
"Found anything?" She asked returning his gaze.  
  
"Only this." He said holding up a blank glass square. "It says 'Devil Gene' on it, nothing more. Just a blank surface."  
  
"Here give it to me." She said walking up and grabbed it from him.  
  
She continued past him and sat down by a computer and turned on a projector next to it. She entered the glass disk into the projector and typed on the computer's keyboard. Jin took a look at the keyboard and noticed that he didn't understand the signs on it. He squinted as he tried to figure out what language it could be. Ryuu noticed and smirked.  
  
"Don't bother to even try. The language is dead since long. Only few alive understand it. I've been told it's a safety method if humans or such ever were to find the place." She watched Jin frown. "Hey. Even if we're demons we want some privacy. and our secrets to be protected."  
  
"How come you know the language?"  
  
"I don't know really. Serge told me it was an inherited thing. High culture Draconians, or something, created the language to be sure to separate themselves from others. So I probably got it from my mother. Since my father was an ashole." And before Jin got to say anything further she pressed a button so a picture along with the same kind of texture was shown. "There. deciphered it."  
  
He raised his head and straightened his back. He was looking at an old picture symbolizing a vicious animal.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"It's one of the first Devils. They take form after their victim's thoughts. In the beginning mankind didn't really believe in too far off supernatural things. They weren't smart enough. Let's skip a few centuries." She typed in something and another picture came up. "Ah. that's a classic."  
  
And the picture showed a dragon, or a water snake. Being defeated by the god he falls down into water. (Inspiration taken by a picture made by Gustave Doré)  
  
"Leviathan. A biblical sea dragon. you know. this is why harmless dragons gets the blame of being a pawn of evil. Shitty Devil bastards." And the picture disappeared while she pressed a button two times and a well known picture filled the wall.  
  
Jin instantly recoiled. Who he saw was Kazuya, his own father. Along his face ran text, probably information about him. His eyes narrowed.  
  
"What does it say?" He asked with a darkened voice.  
  
"Mishima, Kazuya, son of Heihachi Mishima. Why am I not surprised." She said rolling her eyes. "The end of his life was when his father threw him into an active volcano. Although we can not be sure that this was the end of the gene which he was carrying. We have not been able to find the body or any remains of the man. Secondly he had a son. Devils are known to pass down their genes to a next generation for security of their life. With one part alive the second can be reviewed to become whole again. Kazuya was never totally controlled by Devil in our knowledge, but neither did he have control over Devil. If in life he will be extremely dangerous. Treat with tremendously care." Ryuu sighed. "Seems like a nice guy."  
  
So this was Jin's father huh? She leaned back not looking at him. She was quite sure, no positive, that this man was Jin's father. She didn't look over at Jin. He was to alike his father for that right now. After some seconds three big red letters appeared blinking on the screen.  
  
"Ha." She said smiling. "Son missing." And a text line beneath the other appeared. "And mother unknown."  
  
"Try typing in Jun." He said silently. "Kazama, Jun."  
  
She stopped for a second before she typed it in. So it was that important for him to acknowledge his mother. As she pressed enter the picture of Kazuya shrank and another one came up beside, a picture of Jun.  
  
"What the..? She's in the archives?" Ryuu said surprised and leaned forward. Soon the text started to roll again.  
  
"What does it says?" Jin demanded hastily and stepped forward.  
  
"Hold on." She said aiming her head down and entering another code to make it understandable for her to read. "Kazama, Jun daughter of -unknown- (no not the one in Tekken tag). Has visited The Core once before to pled help for her young son Kazama, Jin. Her wish was rejected as the doctors and researchers found nothing extraordinary on the child. How is it possible of her knowledge of us? Kazama, Jun and Kazama, Jin were put under supervision. When her son was normal and healthy at the age of five we found no further meaning in watching them. Unfortunately she appeared to be the target of Toshin ten years later."  
  
Ryuu's voice died out. She didn't watch Jin, she already knew the feeling. To have someone as close as the one who brought you up suddenly ripped away from you. A horrible feeling, but she had the luck to not care. Luck? Yes, she had embraced the fact of becoming a demon. To grow neutral to all feelings. To never loose again. It was a bless to be cold. She pulled out the glass disk and the picture died out.  
  
"You get it now?" She asked and turned her face towards Jin.  
  
He looked down at her. What was there to get? His eyes spoke his feeling. He hated his father, and right now it felt good to do so. He understood that he had this 'gene' within him, but not what it meant. Ryuu sighed and stood up. She left the disk lying on the desk and walked past Jin.  
  
"Time for a visit." She said and opened the door.  
  
* * * Lucielle folded her arms as she waited for Heihachi to arrive in the room she had been guided to. She walked around to get a look at the things he had there. There were very few things to look at. Not even single picture of his family. Mostly it was diplomas of achievement business and such. She yawned vaguely and walked over to sit down at the chair behind the desk. She sank down comfortably and placed her hands on her stomach. She watched the rings that bejeweled her hand. She had no less then four rings of gold, and one in fake gold.  
  
"I see you have made yourself comfortable." Heihachi said as he entered the room.  
  
She leaned forward and crossed her arms at the desk with a wide smile.  
  
"I wanna nail the bitch." She said and looked straightly at the old man.  
  
He smiled and walked over to the desk. She leaned back when he opened one of his drawers and took out a small vault. He input the right code and a small click could be heard. When he opened it you could sea a green sphere admitting a small glow. Lucielle frowned  
  
"What's that?" She asked curious.  
  
"This," He said and picked it up. "Is what you will use when you catch her."  
  
"What?" She raised her eyebrow in disbelief.  
  
He placed it down in the box again and closed it. Carefully. He took a note and scribbled down the combination of it and handed it over to the girl, together with the vault.  
  
"You don't need to know anything. Here." He said and handed over a cell phone to her. "Phone me when you have achieved your mission. Now get out of here."  
  
She grabbed the phone and placed the box under her arm with a smile. She rose from the seat and smiled at the man.  
  
"No problem." And she walked out of the room.  
  
Heihachi took his place in the chair and leaned back smiling. Finally he was going to get this called angel back. And this time she wasn't going to escape buy any chance.  
  
* * * Sora walked away a few steps to get some space between them. She turned around again and watched Hwoarang closely. They both bowed at each other the same way and so it had started. He noticed that her stance was the exact same as her father's. (I'm just gonna make Sora fight exactly as Beak in TTT)  
  
There was no waiting the first thing she did was to attack, her first attempt was to make a 'Hunting Hawk' but she failed quite big. Already at the first impact Hwoarang succeeded to grab her foot and wrist to force her to stop the attack. But she knew how to counter. instead of just ending the attack she let her whole body follow with her foot so she span around in the air to give him a taste of her heel.  
  
And that attack was a success. With no time of recover Hwoarang attack her with a smash low and a right high. She blocked the last mentioned and tried to grab him but failed and instead got attacked by Hwoarang's 'Rejector'. But this time she was the one to grab his foot. Although Sora did not do the same as Hwoarang. While holding his foot she quickly got into a flamingo stance and preformed a 'Flamingo Eliminator'. This he was totally unprepared for so every of her hit she felt impact.  
  
"He he he." Hwoarang smiled and tightened his gloves. "You're actually quite good."  
  
"Really you think?" She answered in a seriously self secured manner raising an eyebrow.  
  
And fast as hell Hwoarang was in front of her grabbing her jacket an pulling her down, he rolled over his back and soon he had her nailed down to the ground. (Like a 'roll and choke' only not locking her arms or actually perform the attack...)  
  
"Really, I think." He said with a smirk.  
  
Sora smiled vaguely and without him noticing that she had clenched her fist and now put it straight in his face.  
  
"Heey!" He exclaimed. "What the hell was that for?"  
  
"Well," She said sitting up still having him almost crushing (he's not small you know!) her legs. "Are we going to fight or not?"  
  
He rose and held down a hand to help her up. She got up herself without taking his hand and smiled. Both of them positioned themselves in stance. You feel the tense by only looking at them. The wind almost seemed to honor them with its small effects. So it was all coming down to this. One strike and a winner would be found.  
  
* * * Ryuu walked fast through the corridors that seemed endless. Jin noticed that sometimes there were dots in different colors on the doors. Sometimes there was more than one. The most he saw was one green, three blue, one yellow, and one red. He tried to figure out what they meant at first but since he could see who or what was behind the door he gave it up pretty quickly. Just as he thought there was no end to the corridors Ryuu stopped in front of a door where she pointed out the dots and explained the color. Fist she pointed at the green, there was two of them.  
  
"This color represents what class of demon you are. This one is class one. That would be new demons or infected ones." And she moved on to the blue. "This one is mental stability. Guess what one dot means." She said raising an eyebrow and moving on to the yellow. "Yellow is physical strength and for class one four is high while five is the most. This one" She said and pointed at the five red dots. "Tells you how dangerous the demon is. So for a first class this is damn ugly." She turned her head towards the door and pressed down the knob. "You will only be able to look through a window. But watch closely, because this is what can happen to you with that gene inside of you."  
  
And then she let the door slide open to show another door with a window in it. She stepped aside while Jin stepped up. He placed his right hand on the glass and looked inside. What he saw made him quite disgusted. It was a man strapped down with first ropes and then thick metal shackles. Despite this the man tried to struggle his way out of there. One of his arms was actually broken. The ropes were digging into his flesh. And he could see in his eyes that he wasn't himself. Repulsed he stepped away and closed the door and watched the dots on it in a considerate way. Could he turn into this?  
  
A/N: Well I'm not giving you a date on when the next chapter will come, but I hope it's sometime soon ^_^ Bare with me :) AND PLEASE.. review me.. it boosts my spirit a lot ^_^ 


	22. Every now and then

Yay! A fast update! It just took me a little more than a weak this time.. uhm I think… Next update will probably take some time though.  
  
Well I've been forgetting to say that "I don't own Tekken" in the latest chapters. But you all know that. So now and forever more I Don't Own Tekken! And that goes for future chaps to.  
  
On with the story!  
  
Chapter 22Every now and then  
  
"You get it now?" Ryuu asked interrupting his thoughts.  
  
He only looked at her. Quietly. How could she just stand there and say something like that? Had she no sympathy for what he just saw? Or human respect?  
  
"You still don't believe me?"   
  
"Well…" He sighed. "It's pretty hard to just acknowledge something like that. But I guess if you say it… I have to believe it."  
  
"Good." She said shortly. She turned around. Jin followed her quietly and eventually she spoke again. "If Devil ever gets a hold of you, I'll kill you. That's why you need to stay away from me." She didn't even look at him as she said it, even less change her face.  
  
As scarily as it sounds Jin was getting used to her cold attitude. Her plain language and strange behavior. Although it hurt to hear it. She, a friend from old and maybe even more then that, threatened to kill him. Nice...  
  
"Not even the desert sun measure up to the burning feeling she gives my heart. Not even the fairest butterfly can be so swift at sight. And not even the deepest sea can be as treacherous as her eyes..."  
  
No, the voice wasn't Jin's. But Ryuu stopped as she heard it. And a small smile crept upon her dense lips.  
  
"A rare flame among the weak sparkles she is..."  
  
"NightAndDay" She said and turned around to meet the one who spoke those words.  
  
"And so she calls upon me. What do you wish my dearest Lady?"  
  
Before them stood a young boy, or so he looked to be. His hair reached to his shoulder, not a curve did the black hair carry. His skin was white, as white as milk. And in those colors he clothed himself. (This is the boy in room 368 that was spoken about earlier in Chapter 21.)  
  
"Nothing." She answered back. "Your smooth tongue is more then enough young boy. And some day it is going to get you killed."  
  
"My speech may one day make me trip over the edge instead of saving me from it. But until that fatal day, or night, has come, I shall remain in the lady's service."  
  
"You're not in my service." She silently laughed. "And you will never be. Jin," She said his name hard to get a confirmation that he was still there.  
  
"Hm?" He replied shortly.  
  
"We're leaving."  
  
And with those words she walked past the young kid that actually didn't look older than a 12 year old kid. But as they walked away they could still hear his voice rambling on.  
  
"Beautiful as a rose with illusion of no thorns. But oh are they there and they do sting with the sharpness of a samurai's sword…"  
  
"Who the hell was that guy?" Jin asked with doubt in his voice.  
  
"No one really knows his real name I think. But he has been known as NightAndDay for a while now. His talk may be smooth but in his mind flows nothing but poison..."  
  
"Hmm..."  
  
At last they stepped inside the garage again and still her bike was the only vehicle there. She walked up to it and sat down rather quickly. For her this was things that happened everyday. Nothing wrong. But Jin walked in thought. This had awoken more questions then answered them. So he was quiet as he climbed the bike and took grip. And Ryuu drove off.  
  
* * *  
  
A bird let its song sound through the temple and Hwoarang moved so fast that Sora was most surprised. She tried to shield herself, but even if she managed to block his left leg the right was doomed to impact. They both fell… but only one victor.  
  
"Hm" She smiled. "My father was right after all."  
  
"Eh?" He raised an eyebrow. "What did he say?"  
  
"After you disappeared to Japan... He said that no matter you might go. One day you just might beat the Doo San family."   
  
Hwoarang turned his eyes away from her to look at the moon that was starting to be more and more visible as the sky turned darker. Baek... he was a part of the reason why he fought in this tournament. Not only did he want to learn that spoiled Kazama brat a lesson. But he wanted revenge for his master. Somehow he knew.. He just knew that the one responsible for his death would be there.  
  
"Aah.. Forget about that." He said since he really didn't want to talk about it. "Buy the way.." he looked over at her again. "Why did you come to Japan in the first place?"  
  
"Hmmm" She sighed heavily "Well... I guess I tried to break away from a place I just knew to well. I didn't want to be bound to the same place and the same humans for all of my life. I sought to experience things. After father died I really didn't have anywhere to go. I stayed with the old lady by the corner. You know.. The one with that pasta place.."  
  
"Hehe... yeah who could ever forget.. If she didn't like you she would simply throw you out."  
  
"Haha.. Exactly that Lady. But I couldn't stay there forever either. I had to get away from there. Away from memories and people who would just expect things from you. Ah! And all the men! Or should I say boys." She frowned. "Gah, how much don't I hate those guys." She complained and covered her face with her hands as she shook her head.  
  
"Teh.. " He grinned.   
  
  
  
"Anyway…" She said suddenly all serious again. Her hands fell to her knees and she smiled vaguely. "Why don't we get back into town?" She twisted her head towards him.  
  
It wasn't hard to tell for him. She still was hiding something. Something of pain. He sighed silently that she wouldn't tell him. But he also figured that this time probably wasn't the right to squabble about it either.  
  
"Yeah the hour is getting late." He said as he gazed up at the sky. There had been a long while since he last could se the stars of the sky so brightly. Yet the sun wasn't entirely set either. The whole horizon was filled with that beautiful twilight sky. "I wanna know the outcome of Ryuu's game too." He said as he rose and brushed some dust off him.  
  
Sora had just got up on her feet as the name interrupted her day. Which she for once was enjoying. Her eyes narrowed but she tried to let it slip her mind. As much as she could. And her face was next to neutral as she turned her head towards him.  
  
"Who is that woman?" She asked simply and turned her face to the ground.  
  
"What, Ryuu? Uhm.. Good question. I found her on the street.. took care of her.. And that's that. I don't really know where she comes from. Yeah sure her family live here in Japan but she doesn't look especially Asian now does she…" He said somewhat considerate  
  
"Mm." She reflected on his answer by seeing the vision of the woman in front of her eyes.  
  
"Well.. I suggest we drop the subject and get going away from here."  
  
And she turned her head towards him. She almost gasped as she laid eyes on him. It wasn't his gorgeous looks. It wasn't his fabulous smirk. No… When he stood there.. with the setting sun at his back and the light surrounding him… She just smiled warmly. In her eyes he almost looked as a god. A beautiful god. One of those that you only read about in books and fairytales. And his contours were glowing in gold because of the sun.  
  
"What?" He asked with puckered brows.  
  
"No, nothing." She shook her head, but still smiling. 'Gah! Why am I acting like this? I'm behaving like a school girl. Pull yourself together Sora.. I command you!' She thought to herself and got a more firm look on her face. Well… to some extent anyway.  
  
"All… right…" He said after a while.  
  
And both off the headed into the forest again. Walking towards his bike and to ride back to the central of Tokyo.  
  
* * *  
  
Ryuu stopped at the Mishima empire to let Jin off (ooh playing nice is she...). When he got off she immediately intended to drive of but soon she felt a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Come with me..." Jin asked softly  
  
"Fool." She just said and meant to drive off.  
  
"Come with me..." He said holding his grip harder and whispering against her ear.  
  
Ryuu closed her eyes and sighed. Her grip around the handle hardened. And she wanted to knock herself out for saying her next words...  
  
"Alright already..." She sighed and let the engine die out. She locked it and placed the keys in her inner pocket.   
  
She stood before him and just looked at him and his smile for a while before he turned around to walk inside. Every step she took she thought about turning back and just walk away. But at the same time she couldn't. Something inside her just had to follow him and see if devil would come out. Something inside of her wanted to just watch and wait. And when he finally would turn she would let him now, slow and nice, what death could taste like.  
  
She was so much inside of her thoughts that she didn't really notice that she was inside of the Mishima Empire, or inside of Jin's room again, until he already had closed the door.  
  
"Hey..." he said softly. "Why don't you just try and relax for a change..."  
  
'Relax he say's...' She thought and rolled her eyes.   
  
"Why did you leave me here that day?"  
  
"What?" She asked and turned against him. Not knowing what he meant.   
  
She looked at him as he leaned against the door and looked down at the floor. She felt a sort of sadness coming from him. What did he mean with his question? But she was soon to be informed.  
  
"The day we first came here... When Heihachi finally accepted me… You were gone after that."  
  
Her eyes darkened as she turned her face away from him. Why SHE left HIM? Like she had any damn choice. She slowly clenched her fist as she remembered being outnumbered in the room and being brought to a place so far away from the sun. And being treated like a subject in a damn science project. She could kill just thinking about it. Suddenly she felt an arm on her shoulder and then a pair of fingers bringing her head up to Jin's own face.  
  
"You... you didn't leave me... Did you?"  
  
Despite his fingers she turned her face away from him. Jin was too emotional. His words and eyes sough too deep in her soul. She now knew it was because of Devil. At any price she must resist him. She held her race high. And to lower herself to a devil would be a disgrace to her race. But her soul would sure make it hard for her. When she felt he would move again she grabbed him by his shoulder and swung him around her body to let him fall down at the bed. Her left hand held him by his collar while she threatened to take his life with her right. [Ending movie a la Jin, Hell yeah! Karate kick his ass! Err. I'll just shut up...]  
  
"Stop it." She demanded with a hard voice. "Just give it a rest would you!" She almost shouted. "It's hard enough without you urging me."  
  
And Jin realized... It had been an exchange of role. Now he was the one holding the cards. In a flash he understood that he was the enemy but still she had the same feelings as she had shown the other day. She wanted him.  
  
However... Jin couldn't imagine how both right and wrong he was. Her first thought when she looked at Jin was to feel his lips and simply make him hers. But the second... and the most burning was to destroy him. Never letting him take another breath. Ryuu in her own thoughts didn't notice when Jin took a grip around her wrist. He forced away her hand and Ryuu was surprised. She felt his other hand pushing her shoulder. She slightly closed her eyes of the speed. She was already tired of opening that portal earlier, which was probably the reason why she didn't react sooner. And suddenly they had switched places. So Ryuu noticed when she once more opened her eyes.   
  
But to adding up her anger she saw that he had only used his situation to come closer to her. His face was barely an inch from her own. She felt a burst of anger within herself and just when she was about to express herself she was shut down. Her eyes widened and she had no thought at all at enjoying this. At first anyway. But as she saw the expression on his face her eyes grew calmer and she relaxed with her whole body. _But_ she never closed her eyes. Not even blink did she. She let her finger run along the features of his face and when Jin first released her from his kiss she ran her fingers through his soft hair to push his head down again.  
  
Seconds after Jin felt something cold and utterly sharp rest against his throat. He raised his head and met a smiling Ryuu's eyes.  
  
"I recall telling you to stay away from me.. You're not a fast learner are you...?" And she held the knife against his throat until she could get up and away.  
  
"Why? Why the hell should I?"  
  
"I already told you."  
  
"I don't believe you."  
  
"What?" She asked and frowned at him.  
  
"That you'll kill me."  
  
And Ryuu's mouth cracked to a smile and developed to a laugh.  
  
"Aah... You're so stupid.. Why wouldn't I? You think I would care? I mean.. I would even take two birds in one hit." And a serious face replaced her smile. "Firstly I would keep Devil from gaining his whole self. Secondly.. One less human on earth."  
  
Jin's eyes narrowed and he shook his head.  
  
"Who are you? I don't know you anymore.. You're not the Ryuu I-"  
  
"Damn right I'm not." She cut him off firmly. "Learn that." She said and turned around to walk out on the balcony. She opened the door quite harshly and stepped out.  
  
"You can't have change that much." Jin persisted as he followed.  
  
"Oh shut up, you don't even know half of me."  
  
"Then tell me."  
  
"Fuck off." She said as she got up on the rail. She looked out over the city, at night were always the good time.  
  
"Ryuu... I..."  
  
And she slowly turned her face back to look at him from the corner of her eye with a serious face.  
  
"..love you..."  
  
"Bah!" She laughed. "How stupid can you be...? I don't even have feelings. Even less love. And more then less I would love a human... with a devil inside of him." She said cold as she turned her head straight again.   
  
A stunned Jin just watched her as she took off her jacket. She held it in her right hand as she held together the bands of the top. Even more surprised Jin became as she spread a pair of white wings.  
  
"Well.. Hope to never see you again.." She said as she left the ground for the sky.  
  
* * *  
  
In a steady and rapid speed Sora and Hwoarang was closing in on the Mishima hotel. Well on the parking lot Hwoarang glanced back at Sora to find out that she had fallen asleep.  
  
"How the hell does she do that?" He asked confused that she had managed to stay on the bike.  
  
He thought of bringing her up to his room… But he realized soon that he couldn't do that. His so called conscious wouldn't let him. As he had pointed out to himself before this wasn't just any girl. But it sure was tempting. As tempting as it could be. You didn't see too much of these kind of girls in Tokyo. And definitely not so many that looked like that and could fight.. And even less.. being his master's daughter. He closed his eyes and shook his head to himself.  
  
He couldn't do that.  
  
"Hey.. Sora…" He said shrugging his shoulders so she would wake up.  
  
"Hnngh…" You could hear her mumbling. And as the cool breeze of the aging night reached her she lifted her head. "Just five more minutes…" She complained.  
  
"Hey…" He said lifting her head with his finger as well as he could without getting of the bike or twisting his torso.  
  
"Hmm." And she finally opened her eyes. She yawned slightly. "Mm…yeah yeah.. I know." She said and tangled herself down to the ground again.  
  
Without any greater problems Hwoarang slid off. He saw to it that his vehicle was locked and then he turned to the woman again.  
  
"Well.. Good night." He said and was about to turn around.  
  
"That's it?" She knitted her eyebrows and looked a little disappointed.  
  
"Eh?" He turned around again. "What's what?"  
  
"You're not going to sweet talk me to try and get me up to your room or something?"  
  
He smiled a little surprised by her words. He walked up to her and kissed her gently on her left cheek.  
  
"I'll save that to a better time." He whispered smoothly and turned around to walk away. Only this time he didn't stop.  
  
She watched him until he disappeared into the front door and sighed heavily. Frankly she wanted more to happen than that. After a while she just shrugged and turned around to walk across the street and inside the Mishima Empire.   
  
Neither Sora nor Hwoarang had noticed the scene that had taken place at Jin's balcony just before they had arrived. But now as Sora raised her head just in time to see Jin turn to walk inside to his room. She stopped for a while. What.. was it with him? She could tell just by standing on the other side of the street and looking up at him that something was wrong. Her eyes narrowed and she started to hurry inside. Quickly she moved through the very long corridors. Constantly cursing them. The whole building was like a giant maze for her and she couldn't walk from one place to another without getting lost at least once or twice. This time it actually took four dead ends before she stood before Jin's door.  
  
She raised her hand to knock at the door but hesitated just before her knuckles was about to hit the wooden door. She took her fist to herself again and started to think. Why… would she need to do this? She had already noticed that Hwoarang was casting an eye on her that that other woman never would get. She had got what she wanted. She didn't have to suck up to Jin to be seen in his presence while that woman was watching. She didn't need to.  
  
She bit her lower lip. She didn't need to do this.. but she could also do it just to be.. nice. Like to a friend. Yeah that's right. She looked at the name plate once more 'Kazama, Jin' she smiled. She had friends now. People who looked at her for who she was, not how she behaved as her father's daughter. And she felt good about it. So she decided to knock at the door.  
  
And so she did. First she knocked a little careful.. It was night and she wasn't sure if there were any others around that she could wake up. When there was no answer she knocked a little louder. She waited a little and when there was no answer she knocked a little more firmly. This time she didn't receive any response either. So she put her ear to the door and tried to listen after sounds from inside the door.  
  
"Jin?" She whispered since she didn't hear anything. "Jin are you in there?" She added more voice to her tone. But still nothing.  
  
She let her fingers seek to the handle and she slowly pushed it down. As if she really wasn't allowed to go in there. She peeked inside to get a glimpse of what was happening in there.  
  
"Jin!" She almost shouted as she saw him lying, unconscious it seemed, at the floor. "What's the matter, Jin?!"  
  
She knelt by his side and turned his face towards her own. His face wasn't that of a fainted one. It was that of a tortured one. His teeth were clenched and his eyes shut hard. She could almost hear him snarling once in a while. She had absolutely no idea of what to do. His body was too heavy for her to try to drag it up on the bed. She tried to wake him up. With her voice and by force. But with no success.  
  
But what was going on in Jin's head? What had happened to him once he went inside the room again?  
  
~Within Jin's head~  
  
His eyelids shoot up with the speed of a jet plane. He was standing. Standing in some sort of darkness. A thick darkness. When he turned his head he could feel it like black smoke caressing his skin. Not a single sound was heard.  
  
"What the hell is this?" He whispered in question.  
  
Not even a slightest echo was heard. It was as if he had put a cushion over his mouth and talked. Also when he breathed his throat wanted to protest in dragging this air down to his lungs. He tried to move. But the smoke felt as water around his body. Breaking his movements. He tried to blink several of times but the darkness still held him firmly in its grip.  
  
"Infinite darkness. Like the endless universe. A never-ending battle between good.. and evil…"  
  
"Who's there?" Jin demanded as he heard the voice echo in this secluded void.  
  
"Oh? I thought that little dragon bitch already had told you of my existence."  
  
And an image projected before Jin. A man. No, not a man, a devil. Purple skin, yellow horns. Jin especially noticed his eyes. Red, a radiant red. Such as the world of animals would use to tell they were 'dangerous' or 'deadly'. He didn't like the color. He didn't like this creature at all. But it just smiled mockingly at him.  
  
"Or maybe you didn't get it?" It folded its arms as it looked, no stared at Jin.  
  
"What?"  
  
The creature laughed, almost chuckled, at his stupidity.  
  
"You really are a slow learner aren't you…?"  
  
And in that instant Jin remembered. Ryuu… was that who he meant with… dragon bitch? Dragon? What did he mean by that? But those questions only pasted his mind briefly.  
  
"You're this… devil. Are you?" He asked slowly. Not knowing if he really wanted to hear the answer.  
  
"Oh… he did understand at last."  
  
"What do you want from me?" His eyes narrowed. But he shook off the slight feeling of anxiety that sneaked up on him.  
  
"What I want? Oh there's no need for you to have such knowledge. Your body will subdue to me eventually anyhow."  
  
"Then what is this all about?" He asked, trying not to show him any great reaction. Like hell he would let this creature take over his body.  
  
"That woman. That bitch. Stay away from her."  
  
What was this? The whole world was against his feelings for Ryuu? Like he would care if a purple bastard would tell him to stay away from her. But he stayed calm. And didn't let any emotion show.  
  
"Why?" He composedly asked instead.  
  
"Why? Isn't it obvious? She's an enemy."  
  
"How could she be…? She's just a normal-"  
  
"Human?" The devil laughed sarcastically. "I thought that was pretty evident that human was one of the things she least of all was. She's a dragon. One of the most lethal of all. You should be happy that you're even alive. Guess she's still young."  
  
Jin stayed silent and just watched the creature. He wouldn't believe it. Someone he had known for so long couldn't have changed that much and now wanted to kill him. It was just impossible. It couldn't happen.  
  
"Oh but she will." The purple devil said as if he read his thoughts.  
  
'What? He can read my mind?' He silently wondered within his thoughts.  
  
"More then so." He answered. "When time will come I will imprison your thoughts and mind to myself control your body. Until I find my other half and by then your mind will be dead."  
  
Jin's eyes narrowed as he spoke those words. But soon he was caught of by a faint voice.  
  
"Jin? Wake up Jin!"  
  
"Sora?" he asked out aloud and tried to turn his head to see her.  
  
"Oh? So you finally heard that woman's call. You're quite slow. Hm.. I'll let you go for this time. But remember. Stay away from the bitch."  
  
And the image faded into the thick darkness again. And suddenly it felt as if a giant had let go of his head and mind.  
  
~The 'real' world~  
  
"Jin… Jin?" She asked as she thought herself se his eyelids move.  
  
Jin's face slowly relaxed to turn to normal. His eyes slid opened and he saw Sora's face above him.  
  
"Are you alright?" She asked concerned.  
  
"I'm fine." He said with a dried throat and took a quick glance around the room to make sure that he was back in the real world again, and not stuck within his mind. "Just a little headache." He said as he sat up.  
  
"What happened?" She asked as she tilted her head.  
  
"I… I'm not sure." He said swift and tried not to talk about it.  
  
"Are you sure you're okay?" She asked trying to confirm that he really was. "You were gone for… I don't know how long."  
  
"I'm fine." He said firmly as he met her eyes. Only to avoid them just as quick.  
  
"All… right…" She said as she got up from the floor.  
  
"Sora… I didn't mean it like that." He looked up at her and tried to get up by himself.  
  
But he lost his balance and before he fell Sora was there to support him. She wrapped his arm around her shoulder to help him stand up.  
  
"I know you didn't.. Now just get some rest." She said as she helped him over to the bed.  
  
"Thanks…" He said when he sat down at the bed. He looked up at her and saw her smiling he couldn't help but smiling a little himself.  
  
"I don't know what happened… But make sure it doesn't happen anymore. The tournament is going on like crazy. The contestants are good. You should keep in shape."  
  
"Got it." He nodded and watched her as she walked out the door  
  
* * *  
  
Ryuu crossed the meadow slowly. To gather energy from nature was something she had learned even in her more 'human' days. Now, in the night, it was nicer. You weren't disturbed or stared at. She had landed for about five minutes ago and looked at the ground as she was walking. You could think that she was puzzled and was thinking about what had happened. Fact was that she wasn't. Everything was clear to her. There wasn't much to argue about.   
  
She just had to kill him.  
  
And after she decided that for herself, there wasn't any more thinking really. She glanced up at the moon. Only a few days left until the day of the new moon. A day she never liked. Not because of what happened to her during that night... but why it happened.  
  
"Hel-"  
  
"-lo" She finished the sentence and turned her head back. "It's hard to surprise someone who can see seconds into the future... Isn't it."  
  
"If you try to surprise anyone then yes. If you're not it doesn't really matter." The man said without changing the looks of his face.  
  
"Hm" She sighed. "What are you doing here anyway? You weren't here earlier this day."  
  
"You were looking for me?" He asked looking at her somewhat puzzled.  
  
"No." She shook her head. Lying but not letting it show. "I was at The Core and someone told me you weren't there.. That's all."  
  
"What were you doing there at this time?" He asked calmly.  
  
"None of your business." She said turning around and looked into his red eyes.  
  
"Whatever." He sighed and shrugged. "Well.. I'm only here briefly anyway. Here." He said holding out a folder with black covers. The front held a silver mark of a dragon head.  
  
"What is it?" She asked as she grabbed it.  
  
"It might interest you…"  
  
"Hmm…" She thought as she looked down at the picture. Then she looked up at the man again with strange eyes.  
  
"What?" He asked noticing her look.  
  
"You came here to give me this?" She asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"So?"  
  
Her eyes narrowed as she looked at him. She never figured him out. Never. How hard she ever tried. She never understood his nature.  
  
"I thought you were fighting a war. But on second thought.. You don't have the slightest fragrance of death on you."  
  
"Hmp… You shouldn't believe everything you hear. But this is true. I am fighting a war. You could say." He turned around to walk away.  
  
"Err… When.." She cleared her throat hoping her question wouldn't sound too stupid. "When'll you be back again?"  
  
He stopped and looked up at the sky with a considerate face. And after a while it dropped again.  
  
"In about a year or so." He muffled and kept pacing away.   
  
Ryuu slowly blinked. And when her eye was open again he was gone out of her sight. She sighed lightly. A year? What the hell would take a year..? Ah well… She had better things to do than to think about that anyway. She looked down at the folder and studied the dragonhead for a while. What would the papers inside say?  
  
"Guess there's only one way to find out."  
  
A/N: Review! 


	23. The Calm before The Storm

OBSERVE!  
  
This chapter is not control read. I simply haven't have the time to it. But I didn't want to keep you waiting.. So there might be comments in there that's not supposed to be there.. Also some Quite obvious misspellings and some strange written sentences will be there.   
  
I will correct it eventually.. some.. day. When I have time that would be   
  
Alright.. here's the story!  
  
Oh.. and People... R/R ^_^  
  
Chapter 23The Calm before The Storm  
  
The next morning was a brand new day. As it use to be. Ryuu raised her head towards the sun. She frowned nonchalantly at its rays that reached her face between the branches. She never had made it back to town that night. She had been sleeping outside in a glade within the forest. In a few seconds she was standing at her feet again. Moving out of the forest. In this time of the day the meadow she the day before had crossed was filled with people. Families having picnics.  
  
"Well who do we have here…?"  
  
Ryuu heard a familiar voice as she became visible. She ignored it at first and kept on walking.  
  
"Hey! Don't you fucking ignore me bitch!"  
  
And even though she saw it coming she did nothing to stop the hand that fell on her shoulder. She stopped and turned around slowly as the hand fell of her.  
  
"What of it… Lucielle?" Ryuu asked the other woman irritated.  
  
"Hmp.. so you don't want my part of the deal we made?" She shrugged. "Well that's fine for me."  
  
"Don't push it." Ryuu warned her as the woman turned around to walk away.  
  
She grinned and turned around again. She was alone… talking to Ryuu. There were probably others with her that you only could see if you had a keen eye. She forced back her hair behind her ear and crossed her arms as she smiled vaguely.  
  
"Get to it. Before I loose my temper."  
  
"Well… your suspicions were right. Tev was the one who attacked your precious Jack. And…"  
  
"And?" She slightly raised her eyebrow.  
  
"Today in the afternoon. Down at the harbor. You know of the place. He'll be there."  
  
"And you?"  
  
"Not a sound." She said.  
  
"Good." And this time when Ryuu turned around to walk away she didn't stop her.  
  
"16 hundred hours!" She shouted at her before she was out of sight. "Hmpf… This'll be your last day in freedom bitch… I hope its miserable."  
  
"Aah… You're so dreadful Lucielle." She heard Tev from behind her.  
  
"Hm… Yes… I'm born that way." She smiled.  
  
Ryuu didn't look back at the woman. She could tell that something was wrong. Not exactly what. But Lucielle was behaving like she had the ace on her hand. Well whatever it was Ryuu were quite sure she could handle it. She took a look around. No it wasn't to think of using wings. Well she could but the talk it would spread would just be tiresome. She sighed as she kept walking.   
  
But as she followed the road she got quite lucky.  
  
"Taking a stroll are we?" She heard a familiar voice from car that slowed down by her side.  
  
"Akirakaze…." She said smiling somewhat.  
  
"Are you going into town?" And she nodded at him. "Get in. If you don't really love to walk…"  
  
She just laughed as she shook her head and opened the door to get a free ride back into town.  
  
* * *  
  
From an almost sleepless night Hwoarang now woke up to the sound of a telephone. He growled a little complaining before he sighed. But it didn't make the phone stop ringing.  
  
"Oh shut up already." And the signal ended… But soon enough it started ringing again. "For the love of God!" He threw away the cover to stagger into the next room and grabbing the phone. "Yeah?" He grunted.  
  
"God Morning Sir."  
  
"Sir?" He asked, still a little clouded.  
  
"Yes Sir. This is your ordered wake up call."  
  
"Wake up call?" He asked looking outside to find out that it was probably late in the morning. "I don't recall ordering anything of that."  
  
"I'm sorry Sir but we have instructions to do anything in our own power to see to it that the contestants are in time."  
  
"The con- Oh! Alright.. thank you… I guess."  
  
"You're welcome sir."  
  
And then he could hear the other person hang up and then the phone started to beep. He put down the receiver and sighed as he rested his head towards the wall. He reflected on yesterday. The day he, for the first time in his life, beat someone from the Doo San family. Well… It wasn't such a big deal really. It wasn't like he had tried forever. Sure to beat Baek maybe. Perhaps it was a shame to say it but the girl wasn't as good as her father. She knew the moves, she had the fantasy but there was still something missing from the fight.  
  
The strength. Well of course he couldn't expect from a girl to be stronger than her father just like that. But still. And at the same time it hadn't felt like a real game anyway. He did it mostly just to tease her. Or to get closer to her. However he had noticed her own need or should he say wish to be with him. Her eyes were easy to read. Such cold eyes glanced quite well when they melted.  
  
All of this made him think of two things. His lost home, his lost family and lost friends. And… his lost master. That word seemed to pop up everywhere in his life. Whenever he did have something it only lingered long enough for him to like it so it would hurt more when it was ripped away from him. So he did now as he always did. He turned his back to the problems and walked into the shower to wash the feelings away.  
  
* * *   
  
"Dragon bitch?" Jin mumbled when he lay awake in his bed.  
  
He was trying to figure out if it had been dream or reality what happened last day. As he had been sleeping this night nothing had disturbed him. Nothing…! He was almost expecting a nightmare of some kind. But nothing. He wanted to see more hard evidence of what had happened. But that was quite impossible. A creature in your mind doesn't exactly leave notes…   
  
He rolled over and looked out on the sky. This was getting out of hand.. in more then one way. He sighed as he closed his eyes again.  
  
"Show yourself." He tried to demand.   
  
But as nothing happened he started to feel foolish about it. Maybe… it had just been a dream after all. Yeah… maybe it was nothing really. If that creature was inside of his head he would listen to him, wouldn't he? But he soon realized that he wasn't the judge of that really. He understood that there was more to know about things then he could imagine. More to know than what he wanted to know.  
  
"Jin?" He heard a voice together with a knocking on the door. "Are you up?"  
  
He rolled over to the other side and saw Sora standing by the doorpost. Smiling.  
  
"You look better today." She said somewhat encouraging and walked in. "Well… I guess you do. I'm not great with things like that." She said as she sat down in the corner of the bed.  
  
Jin smiled vaguely. It amused him really. How two girls that obviously hate and despise each other still could be so alike? Maybe that was why they hated each other. Of course he was comparing Sora with Ryuu. He could imagine the strong objections Sora would declare if he spoke out his thoughts.  
  
"Mm.. I feel a lot better to." He said as he sat up in the bed. "Sora…"  
  
"Hmm?" She looked questioning at him after she glanced out the window. "What?"  
  
"Was I saying anything when you found me?"  
  
"Hmm… No I don't think I can remember you saying anything in particular. Only some mumbles. Why?"  
  
He looked down at his hands. What should he tell her, really…? The truth? Although he would risk being totally classified as a nutcase.   
  
"Nothing really.. I just had this dream…"  
  
"What kind of dream?" She asked a little curious.   
  
"No." He just shook his head. "Nothing."  
  
"Hey! You have to tell me now!" She said looking at him with demanding eyes.  
  
"No, you better not know…" He said a little fleetingly. Not knowing what kind of affect it would have on Sora.  
  
"Tell me for Christ sake!" She demanded as she had crawled up in the bed facing him directly, giving him no other options then to look her into the eyes.  
  
He frowned lightly and felt a little insecure. What would he saw? What SHOULD he say? A little pearl of sweat formed on his forehead and made its way along the side of his face. Sora noticed it and only felt better about it. It could only mean one thing. He had a juicy secret on his hands.  
  
"It's nothing, really…" He tried.  
  
"Mmm Yeah riiiight… Now tell me."  
  
"I-I don't want to get you into something like this Sora." He tried to assure her. "It's for your own good not to know."  
  
"Spare me the lessons and talk rich boy." She demanded with a quite dark voice.  
  
"Could you at least let me get out of the bed?" he asked as he understood that there was no real point in arguing against this woman.  
  
"Hmmm" She looked at him in a suspicious kind of way for a while. "Alright…"  
  
And she got off him and jumped out of the bed. She straightened her dark blue top. Along with the stripe less top she wore a pair of light blue jeans shorts. She had specially arranged her hair. First she had braided three braids then braided them into each other. While Jin got up to pull a shirt over his body she walked around to sit down at the other side of the bed. And when he turned around she sat there… ready to listen.  
  
"You've changed…" He said as he realized that she seemed happier… more open and friendly.  
  
"Eh?" She raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by that?"  
  
"What I said… You've changed. Your personality is more… open."  
  
"Hmm.. I guess I changed as I arrived here in Tokyo. I mean… I didn't exactly receive the best of welcomes. Normally… I am quite… happy… I guess." She said looking down the floor. She herself knew why she behaved like this. It was stupid.. really.. "Now tell me. What the hell is going on?"  
  
"To be honest I have to say that I'm not entirely sure." He started. Not looking at her directly. "But there seems to be something inside me."  
  
"What? Inside of you? Like feelings inside you or like… X-Files inside you?"  
  
"Eeh…" He smiled at her compartment. X-Files? He slightly shook his head. "Like X-Files inside me…"  
  
"Oh…" She said and frowned in doubt. "And what exactly would that mean?"  
  
"I'm not sure…" He said as he sat down in a chair.  
  
"And why shouldn't I know about it?"   
  
"Well… uhm… I don't think it's entirely… safe."  
  
"I don't get it." She said quite plain.  
  
"Hehe… neither did I at first. And I still don't." He said sighing and sinking deeper down in the chair.  
  
"Who told you about it then?"  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"Well.. Since you don't get it yourself somebody must've told you. Or?  
  
"Well yes…" He sighed silently. "Ryuu did."  
  
"Aah… the commercial woman."  
  
"Commercial?"  
  
"Yeah you know commercial.. Everybody knows about the product, they want it although they don't know why. And it gets old to hear about if after a while."  
  
Jin laughed as he heard her explanation while Sora just smiled.  
  
"What?" She asked smirked.  
  
"You hate her don't you?" He asked glancing at her.  
  
She shrugged and looked out the window. And where she aimed her eyes is no real secret now is it.  
  
"I don't have any reasons to like her now do I…"  
  
And just like that she seemed to be back to the Sora Jin knew.  
  
"Guess not." He shrugged.  
  
"But you do… don't you?" She folded her arms and looked at him.  
  
"What me?" He was surprised. What did Sora knew that he hadn't told her?  
  
"That's the real reason why you don't like Hwoarang… isn't it… Sure, maybe you didn't like him before I came her. But after I did and you saw him with that woman you started to hate him. Not that you recalled a louse outcome of a fight."  
  
Jin was stunned. Maybe… it was that way. He followed her eyes out towards the hotel and his eyes narrowed. When he thought of it he did hate him. Oh well… maybe not hate. He thought to himself. Hate was a strong word after all. Would it all be because he saw those two together?  
  
"Let's make a deal." Sora interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"A deal?" He asked a little doubtful.  
  
"You don't want her to be close to Hwoarang right? Well I don't even want to see her closer to him then two yards away from him." She said turning her eyes to his.  
  
"S-Sora…" He whispered as he almost could see her eyes turning dark. He was surprised by what she said.  
  
"You keep her away from him and I keep him away from her. As much as we both can. Deal?" She raised and eyebrow and look intensely at him.  
  
* * *  
  
"How are you going to use this thing?"  
  
"I don't know." Lucielle shrugged.  
  
"You DON'T know? It's my ass you're putting out there! Figure it out already!" The blond backed a few steps.  
  
"Shut up Tev. Show some guts for Christ's sake." She sighed and kept toying with the green sphere.   
  
His eyes followed it as it bounced up and down in her hand and frowned. He definitely didn't like her plan. Putting his ass out as bait he could already see the headlines… "Youngster slaughtered in Tokyo's dock!" If the news would ever get that far.  
  
"Chill Tev." She smiled when she looked at him. "It for the greater good."  
  
His eyes widened a bit. 'For the greater good'? She said that just as if she expected him to die! He sighed deeply. He was fucked this time.  
  
* * *  
  
Ryuu crossed her arms as she was watching the road in the front seat of the blue Volvo. (Okey… I don't like Volvo cars one bit. However… I'm from Sweden and they're made there… I have to let my roots show of somewhere!) Akirakaze looked over at her briefly and smiled.  
  
"What are you up to now?" He asked calmly.  
  
"What?" She asked a little surprised and turned her face towards him.  
  
"Talon is not the only one who has learned to read your face you know. You're up to something."  
  
"Heh." She smiled. "That's no good is it… I should be able to keep a natural face by now."  
  
"You are… If I didn't know you I wouldn't be able to tell a single thing about you. But finding you out here… It's quite a distance from the city, I can tell you're up to something."  
  
"Well… It's nothing you need to know about."  
  
The man nodded and smiled. There was no wonder that his leader liked this girl. She was always so mystic and she always had something going on.  
  
"Can I ask you something Ryuu?"  
  
"Sure, but I can't guarantee you on the answer." She said closing her eyes and leaned her head back.  
  
"Why did you fight Talon that night?"  
  
"What?" She asked glancing over at him for a second.  
  
"Well if I recall it right he actually saved you from death. Then as soon as you had gained conscious you 'escaped' out of there. A week or two later you appeared in front of the gang. Masked of course so we couldn't see your face. I remember the night extremely well. The moon was so bright even thought it was only a crescent moon…"  
  
~FlashBack~  
  
The crescent moon rested high upon the sky. No clouds whatsoever existed within miles so the stars did their best to shine brightly. As a gang of a twelve bikers approached a hill. But suddenly they were brought to a brute halt.  
  
A dark figure had appeared out of nowhere in front of them. The man, as they thought it was, raised his head towards them. They found that the eyes of the man were blinded with a black ribbon, and the face below was covered with a dark cloth.  
  
"Hey you! Move out of the way!"  
  
"Yeah Get out of here!"  
  
The shouts called. The figure remained silent and still. The leader, Hwoarang, raised his hand and the voices instantly died out.  
  
"Who are you?" He asked calmly.  
  
"One who seeks redress." A voice answered weakly.  
  
"Oh I see. You want to fight." Hwoarang smirked. "With blinded eyes?"  
  
"I have no need of my eyes to beat the likes of you."  
  
"Interesting." He said and dismounted his bike. He fell down the support and tightened his gauntlets. Slowly he walked up to the figure.  
  
"If you hold back you will find it fatal." The figure stated.  
  
"Don't worry, it's not my style to give handicaps."  
  
Hwoarang rolled up the sleeves of his shirt to the elbows as he walked towards this mystic character. He didn't bother to try and psyche his opponent but ran straight at him. From the dark cloak stretched a hand out to meet his and he caught Hwoarang's fist.  
  
"Don't use basic moves that rely on strength." He just said and this fight was on for real.  
  
Hwoarang aimed his knee towards the man who quickly was out of the way. His grip around Hwoarang's fist slid to his wrist and with the other hand on the elbow and his left foot in front of Hwoarang's right, and soon Hwoarang was lying on the ground. The stranger didn't waste time; he leaped into the air and his foot was about to impact just when Hwoarang realized his situation and rolled out of the way. Before the stranger had any chance to move again he aimed for his legs, his hit impacted but he didn't fall. But it bought him time to get up on his feet again.  
  
It wasn't some newbie he was facing here, he realized that quickly. But still he couldn't remember facing anyone like this before.  
  
The stranger held his hands on the asphalt, a dark cloak surrounded him and helped to cover some of his moves. Hi was fully dressed in black and the only piece of skin you could see was a thin glimpse between the end of the long shirt and black leather gloves. He sprung up from the ground and charged towards Hwoarang. He reacted quickly and spun one quick round and aimed his kick towards the head. But this stranger was quicker and actually got beneath his leg and delivered him an uppercut, but it didn't hit correctly. Hwoarang threw two kicks at him. One missed only by an inch but the other was a clean hit to his chest. He backed a few stepped but by the quick recovery it seemed as if it did no harm to him.   
  
Hwoarang caught both his fist with his own hands and starred at the clothed face.  
  
"Who are you?" He asked between clenched teeth.  
  
"An embodiment of fire." Was the sole answer before the stranger moved again.  
  
He tried to twist his hands out of Hwoarang's grip. This was the first time Hwoarang realized that this stranger was smaller than he was. That's why the speed was greater, he figured. So what he needed to do was to get clear hits. The stranger's tactic was probably to work on his speed and flexibility, to drive your body to have the same speed all the time despite injuries was an old art. But it required almost rigorous training to attain that technique.  
  
Hwoarang suddenly let go of his fist and leaped to the air, first impact was his left foot, and then he switched to the right in the middle of the air, both hit. But the third was blocked. He landed above the stranger but he soon rolled over to have Hwoarang face the ground. He forced his arm up against his back and pressed his knee down on his back. Hwoarang gathered his energy and managed to throw him off. Both of them got on their feet and a silent second laid between them.  
  
The stranger moved his foot back a step and moved into a sprinter position, Hwoarang did the same. A chill wind touched them both and they ran towards each other. Both of them clenched their right fist and made the exact same move. This… was the last impact.  
  
With barely an inch Hwoarang had won this fight. Only because his arms happened to be longer. Akirakaze walked over to the beaten figure and kneeled by his side. He pressed his fingers towards his throat to feel that the pulse was still beating. He removed the cloth that was covering his face and his eyes widened.  
  
"What the fuck?" He said as he noticed the smooth features of the face. He removed the ribbon also and his suspicion was proved right.  
  
Hwoarang turned towards him with a wondering look.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"It's a girl… That girl…" He said quietly.  
  
"What?" The Korean's eyes widened and he hurried over.  
  
"It's the girl that escaped from the hospital, the one you saved."  
  
"I'll be dammed…"  
  
"She must have a tremendous spirit… She can only be about 15 or 16 years old… yet she was almost equal to you, with blinded eyes even… What should we do?" He asked looking up at his leader.  
  
"Hm… We'll take her with us." Hwoarang smirked as he watched her face. It didn't show a trace of the fight just now. Not a hint of that she had suffered pain or defeat could be seen in it. It looked as if she was merely sleeping.  
  
~End FlashBack~  
  
"Hmm." Ryuu sighed. "Because I didn't want to owe him anything." She answered calmly.  
  
"Owe him? For what?"  
  
"Well… As much as I hate to admit it, he did kind of save me that night. And I don't like to be in dept to people. So if I killed him the dept would automatically disappear. I guess that was my thought back then."  
  
"Eh?" He glanced over at her. "But why didn't you just ignore it and never show yourself to him again? It's not like he knew who you were…"  
  
"Hehe, he asked the same question. And the answer is still the same. It's not my style to let things slip out of my hands like that."  
  
"Hm… It sounds like you all right…"  
  
They both smiled at the comment and thus this chapter reach it's end ^_~ 


	24. A Day of Happening

I'm a little tired right now.. updating 02:52 AM and all… So I wont say much.. just.. "here it is" or something.. so.. Here it is ^_^ R/R  
  
Chapter 24A Day of Happening  
  
Hwoarang sighed as he leaned against his bike. He moved his goggles from his eyes up to his forehead. What he was looking at was the place where he was supposed to meet his opponent. There seemed to be a quite big crowd. He didn't check if it seemed to be his 'fans' or not. He lit up a cigarette and turned his eye towards the clock that hung on the skyscraper in one of the corners of the square. Ten minutes left. He took his time to observe the surroundings. Why would they set up a fight in such a public place? To show that they could? He shrugged as he stubbed out the cig and then was about to advance to the plate when he saw a black two-door limousine drive up on the street on the other side. A man dressed in black walked out from it and opened the door for a foreign man.  
  
He was dressed in green and yellow clothing. His pants were quite tight and so where the top. Hwoarang frowned. This was his first opponent? Yeah bring all the rich kids to him… He sighed deeply and headed to the middle of the square.  
  
"Eddy Gordo I guess?" Hwoarang asked after the crew had managed to make a way for him through the crowd.  
  
"Correct." The man said and crossed his arms, scanning Hwoarang and judging how good of a fighter he could be. "I heard you were just some street thug. But from the judge of your looks I would say you're a little more than that."  
  
"You dammed right he is!"  
  
"Yeah he's the leader of the biggest gang of Tokyo! Just you try and beat him!"  
  
Some voices screamed from the crowd. Hwoarang looked over and shook his head with a smile creeping on his lips.  
  
"Guys…" He sighed.  
  
"Well… you seem to have the crowd on your side… Now lets see if you can measure up to their thoughts."  
  
And with that comment Hwoarang was ready to smash him into the ground. So Eddy noticed and started to move into his own stance when a light cutting voice interrupted them both.  
  
"WAAAAIIIIT! STOP it Stoooop it!" And suddenly there was a young winded girl between the both of them. "You CAN'T start the fight until an authorized judge appointed and approved by Contest's holder announces the beginning of it." She straightened her back and cleared her throat. "And that would be me."   
  
"You?" They both asked in union.  
  
"What?" she asked and placed her hands on her waist. "I might look young but I sure as hell know how to judge a fight." She rolled her eyes. "Oh men…" She stretched her hand out and received a microphone in it. "And now on to the third last final before the Grande Finale! Eddy Gordo! A man living the good life in wealth and health from Brazil. Against Hwoarang…" And suddenly she seemed to hesitate and leaned over to Hwoarang and whispered. "Hey you, what's your last name?"  
  
"I don't have any." He answered somewhat annoyed.  
  
"What? You sure?"  
  
"Ehm.. yeah quite…"  
  
"Alright…" She shook her head. "Erhm, and Hwoarang a street brawler living Tokyo but has his origin in Korea." She looked at both of the men and frowned and commented to herself. "Geez what a difference."  
  
"Hey Lady! Just start the fight already!" Shouted a voice from the crowd.  
  
"Alright already!" she shouted back and sighed. "LET THE FIGHT BEGIN!"  
  
Eddy didn't waste any time he got down and let his leg sweep the ground, hoping to impact his legs but to no success. He continued the attack with flipping he legs over his body and stood on one hand. Hwoarang backed off and the little he was hit he blocked. He frowned looking at him when he stood up again.  
  
"What the fuck is that all about?"  
  
"It's Capoeira." He said laughing at his reaction.  
  
"It looks more like a sissy dance in my eyes." Hwoarang shrugged.  
  
And Eddy's eyes narrowed at his comment. He put his legs together and jumped up in the air aiming for him, Hwoarang sidestepped and stanced (now that's my new word.. instead of saying "he got into flamingo stance" I'm writing "he stanced into the flamingo." I like it better.. So that's my new word ^_~) into the flamingo and raised his leg above his head to let it drop into Eddy's stomach before he had landed.  
  
From the ground Eddy rolled up to stand on his hand with his legs in split he span quickly against Hwoarang and when he ducked Eddy was just as fast to roll out of the stance and clench his fist to hit him straight in the face. Hwoarang was forced back a few steps but was on him only milliseconds later. He leaped into the air catching Eddy of guard as he jus stood up. He threw a kick towards him, and as that impacted he threw another to hold him in the air and then a last from high to slam him against the ground.  
  
Eddy managed to place his hands on his chest for Hwoarang's last attack so it didn't effect him as much as the Korean wanted. The landing was easy, it is after all one of the first things you learn in any style of fighting. Eddy turned his leg to the other side and swung them up and towards his opponent and Hwoarang got knocked off his feet.  
  
"You're a good fighter… And I guess you have what it takes to even win this. However on my fathers honor I'll kill you if I have to, to advance in this competition."  
  
"Oh well…" Hwoarang stated as he calmly got up on his feet again brushing his clothes nonchalant. "You're not the only one who got reasons."  
  
"Now, now… there's no reason to get wild here…" The referee stepped in. "No casualties is allowed BEFORE the final." She said with a smile and looked harsh at Eddy. "If you try and kill him I'll eliminate your every single chance of ever fighting in any kind of contest again. Capish?" She waited until he nodded slightly and then she stepped back again. "Alright. CONTINUE!"  
  
Slowly Eddy advanced towards Hwoarang. When he was close enough he surprised him with a backflip and sought to unleash a kick towards him. But Of course Hwoarang wasn't so stupid that he would wait for it to happen. A roundhouse and that threat were out of the world. But when Eddy landed he did a slight mistake. He didn't manage to turn his body right and his left shoulder impacted hard on the ground. His shoulder was dislocated.  
  
But he still got up. He held his hand around his shoulder and grinned badly at the pain. Hwoarang just looked at him. This match was already decided. His next attacks were straight from his heart, but the performance was mediocre. Hwoarang sighed and shook his head. To continue this was pointless.  
  
A sequence of five kicks, with eddy blocking none of them, did the trick. The referee put a hand on Hwoarang's chest and nodded for him to step away. She squatted by Eddy's side and confirmed that he was no longer fit to fight.  
  
"The Winner of this match is-"  
  
"I can still fight." Eddy stated as he grabbed the cloth of her jeans.  
  
"Bullshit." She said. "I said I won't allow casualties. Sorry that you got a judge with a heart." She said tilting her head and smiling at him.  
  
* * *  
  
Jin walked slowly with his eyes aimed down on the ground.. What had happened the last few days really? Right now he didn't want to think of it since he knew too well that his conclusion wouldn't be very joyable. And what had he agreed on with Sora really? He stopped for a minute and looked up at the sky as he scratched behind his head. He let his arm relax and fall down and he sighed. Still looking at the mockingly bright sky.  
  
Things were turning out strangely nowadays.  
  
And on top of everything he heard a loud bang and he turned his head towards it to feel a sudden burn over his cheek. On instinct he moved his hand op to it and felt a warm fluid. He held out his hand and saw a line of blood. He raised his head ands saw a slim body disappeared in a streak of purple. His eyes narrowed and he soon took actions.   
  
He realized as he was running that what had happened was that someone had tried to shoot him. Who? He didn't have an idea. Surely there was people who was after him just by the facts that he was a part of the Mishima family. Another could be that someone wanted to eliminate him from the Iron Fist before even the finale had begun. Anyway this someone were out of luck since Jin knew the ways around here. And as the character jumped down from a ladder Jin was already waiting for him/her.  
  
She didn't notice Jin and kept running with a rifle on her back. But Jin reached out hastily and grabbed her wrist. And with a slight smirk he asked.  
  
"Going somewhere?"  
  
She instantly froze. Her body was stiff as she slowly begun to turn around. The slim purple outfit stuck to her body as a second skin, it followed her perfectly. Jin patiently waited for her to turn around fully. He met her hard look. Knowing that she couldn't just slip out of the grip he had around her wrist she stepped up closer to him and raised her left hand to push his head somewhat to the side. She stroked her finger over the running blood.  
  
"I missed." She said with a somewhat dead voice.  
  
Jin's eyes narrowed as he noticed that her metallic green eyes were surrounded by a circle of a red illuminating color. As if the color had own life it seemed to cling on to her eyes.  
  
"Who are you?" Jin demanded. "And why were you trying to kill me?"  
  
"I failed on Kazuya to." She said up in her own thoughts.  
  
"Kazuya? What are you saying? Who sent you?" The blood in Jin's veins was throbbing. Not enough that a woman was trying to kill him, she was speaking about his cursed father to.  
  
"You mustn't live!" She said in a sudden Irish accent.  
  
And with her left hand she reached for the gun in her belt but Jin reacted just as quick and managed knock the gun out of her hand. Though it wasn't that she was after. When Jin was busy checking her left hand she had removed her right from his grip and as swift as the wind she was on the run again.  
  
Jin didn't run after her, when he looked up he knew that it was already too late to chase after her. He sighed and looked down at the gun that was lying on the ground. He studied it for a while and then he figured, if she had held it there must be fingerprints he walked over and squatted by it. Maybe, just maybe she would be registered somewhere. He took it up very carefully, touching it as little as possible.  
  
* * *  
  
Ryuu wasn't the least bit of careful as she stepped into the dock at the harbor. It was deserted and located far away from any public ears or eyes. The only activity that was seen here was the local drunkards stapling by every now and then.  
  
"You don't waste any time do you?"  
  
She heard a familiar voice in front of her. She raised her head and saw the blond boy standing on a couple of wooden boxes. She silently took her time to scan the area calmly, which made the boy nervous.  
  
"Get down from there." She said calmly but still in a hard demanding voice.  
  
"Ha.. Why should I? I might as well-"  
  
And a flying knife that just stroked his throat cut him off. It just barely opened up his skin to let a little blood trickle down. When he met Ryuu's eyes she was as neutral as ever. She was angry, he knew that much about her to recognize this state.  
  
"I said… Get down from there." She repeated.  
  
He swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat and slowly started to climb down the boxes. He didn't dare to do anything else then what he was told. He also knew that this might be the end of him. He turned around when he had reached the floor and found Ryuu standing very close to him.  
  
"Did you enjoy it?" She asked tilting her head.  
  
"Eeeh. Enjoy what?" He asked trying to sound innocent.  
  
"Is it joyful to beat up a man and leaving him to die? Of course… I certainly am the wrong person to ask such a question. Cause I love to do that. Especially when it comes to revenge."  
  
"Heh… Revenge is a dish best served cold, isn't it?"  
  
"In fact I go along better with burning heat." She let her eyes scan him from top to toe and a weak smile appeared on her lips. "You can't even stand still. You're shaking. Afraid of me?" She asked raising an eyebrow. "Not so big without your friends are you?"  
  
"We got off the wrong foot here Ryuu… why do-"  
  
"Don't… ever let my name slip out of your mouth. You're to weak to have the privilege of speaking it."  
  
Her hard words and eyes etched him to the box behind him. His back pressed flat against it. The seconds of silence that followed were like a hammer to his head. She smiled cunningly and reached for his right hand. She grabbed it and raised it. He couldn't even hold his fingers still.  
  
"Here… let me help you to be still."   
  
And suddenly he felt a sharp pain throbbing from his right hand and paralyzing his arm. From a clear throat he shouted with full capacity of his lungs. She had drawn another knife and pierced right through his right hand. The blood was trickling down along his arm and Ryuu smiled.  
  
"Who would have known you're such a screamer… I guess it's a quality that every coward has."  
  
"For fuck sake Ryuu!"  
  
And quick she let her fist fly across his cheek.  
  
"Didn't I tell you to not let that name slip out of your mouth?" She tilted her head as she looked at him.  
  
He closed his eyes and shook his head to gather himself. He spat out the blood that was gathering in his mouth.  
  
"You're fucking crazy." He managed to murmur.  
  
"Hmm you might be right about that." She said as she got a grip around his jaw and moved his head up. She smiled vaguely at him. "A poor little fool… Aren't you? To die alone is a sad thing…" She whispered.  
  
"Lucky thing that's not the case then." He smiled cunningly.  
  
Ryuu turned around hastily and quickly noticed that something green was coming against her. However she was quick enough to catch it. She didn't look at it at first but turned her eyes up towards the higher stacking of rubbish. On top of everything she saw whom she expected to see.  
  
"Lucielle…" She stated. "You're so predictable."  
  
"Oh I am?" She smiled. "Well, I still win this round."  
  
Ryuu's eyes narrowed as she looked down her arm. The sphere she had caught had started to move. It was like tentacles wriggling up her arm. She felt how the tips of it sought into her skin and onto her back. Creating a whole web within her body cramping up her muscles. And the exterior curled around her joints.  
  
'What the hell is she doing with a websphere?' She thought silently. "Who gave you this?" She asked still acting calm.  
  
"Oh you're about to meet him." She said while jumping down. She walked up to her slowly. "Hmm. I never knew it would have such effect." She said when she reached her and started to circle around her. "You can't even move. What a chance for me here… Erasing the competition…"  
  
"For what?" She asked darkly.  
  
"Since you came along my life has been hell. First you took away what friendship I had built up with Talon. You took him from me and completely turned him against me."  
  
"I can't help that his taste is so good enough to choose me before you." Ryuu mocked her.  
  
"You bitch!" She shouted and puncher her over the face.  
  
"Hah." Ryuu just smiled. "You claim to be a woman… But you hit like a sissy."  
  
"I swear if you ever get out of were you're going… I'm going to kill you." And she took up a cell-phone from her pocket and pressed a few buttons to hear the tone. She smiled lightly and looked over at Tev. "Nice job with the boy though. He ought to have learned his lesson by now." Someone answered in the other end of the phone and she stated sharply. "My mission is complete."  
  
She slipped the phone down her pocket again and looked up at Ryuu again. She was quite amazed by Ryuu's actions. She didn't even wince at anything. Not a hint of anything she could see in her face. It seemed that the more pissed off she got the calmer she was.  
  
Soon there were soldiers storming the place, almost filling the area. A car stopped outside and an old man stepped out -Heihachi. As he stepped into the building the soldiers moved out of his way. He spotted Ryuu and a smile crept upon his lips.  
  
"Ryuu… It seems like we are destined to meet like this. Although it was much easier the first time…"  
  
"I have no intention on ever making it easy for you, Heihachi." She said looking straightly into his eyes.   
  
"I'm sure you don't." He looked over at some guards and waved them in. "Take her."  
  
Soldiers moved up to take away a frozen Ryuu. Heihachi slightly followed them walking away with a grin on his face. The look on his face almost made Lucielle regret her actions. She had sold her out, even if it was her rival it was a weak thing to do. Heihachi turned his face to her.  
  
"You'll get what was promised you. Never try and contact me again. Ever." And he turned around to walk away.  
  
* * *  
  
Hwoarang just looked at them with crossed arms. The referee looked at him a little nervous. He was stronger than she'd thought he was, she had even guessed that Eddy was the one who would be the last one standing. Hwoarang looked over at her and she jumped a little when she met his eyes.  
  
"I believe this is the time when the referee announces the winner of the fight…" He raised his eyebrow waiting on her to act.  
  
"Well uhm…" And then she snapped back to her old self again. "Hey! Who are you to tell me my job! You arrogant punk!"  
  
"Punk?" He frowned at her.  
  
"And don't you even think to lay a hand on me! I'll disqualify you right away."  
  
"I didn't even make a move to touch you!" He stretched out his hand in a gesture of wondering what the hell she was up to.  
  
"Oh you never know with guys like you! But alright." She nodded. "You won it fair and square… I guess." So she brought up the mike to her mouth again and announced. "The winner is… Hwoarang!"  
  
"Finally." He sighed.  
  
He listened to the cheering crowd. It always gave him a small rush to be able to look at people as if it was from a pedestal. They were cheering for him and no one else. A smile crept upon his lips when he turned around to walk away.  
  
"Hey…"  
  
He heard the voice of the defeated man and halfway turned towards him. He grabbed his dislocated shoulder and forced himself up on his legs. Two members of the crew were quickly there to help him.  
  
"Don't you dare walk away and loose this now… I don't want to go home and have been beaten by a looser…"  
  
Hwoarang smiled as he turned around and started walking.  
  
"I never do anything halfway and quit."  
  
And he kept walking, His first match and he had managed quite well. But it got him thinking though. This fighter… Eddy Gordo… he wasn't bad. Not at all. Probably a master of the art he was practicing. And what was he thinking of then? The other fighters. Who were they? What were their techniques? And… what were their wishes he had to shatter to succeed himself?  
  
This mans… this Eddy's reason… his reason wasn't so far from his own. Revenge… everybody seeks revenge in some way. And it is the perfect fuel for fighting.  
  
On the other side of the street four eyes were watching Hwoarang walk away closely. One pair of bright blue and one pair of the typical Japanese brown color. Heihachi moved his head towards Sora and looked at her as she kept watching the Korean walk away.  
  
"It's not hard to see that you have a special connection with this man. I realized that I couldn't forbid you to see him so I'm going to take advantage of that band between you."  
  
"In what way?" She asked not willing to meet his eyes.  
  
"He's been quite a trouble for me and still is. Find out the location of his headquarters if such a thing exist. Also report every place you visit where he has friends."  
  
"Why would I do that?" She blinked and her eyes remained the same.  
  
"Because I say so. And don't let such a pitiful thing as your honors get in the way. Your mother didn't seem to know of the word. Don't you want to follow her footsteps?"  
  
*Smack*  
  
And Heihachi held Sora's clenched fist in his hand. At his words she had clenched her hand and aimed for his head. But he caught it. Definitely faster than she thought he'd be. He tightened his grip around her hand to the point when he could feel a small twitch of pain from it.  
  
"Don't disappoint me, infant."  
  
Her eyes narrowed and he let go of her hand. The door leading out of the building they had been in slid open and she turned towards the walking Korean. She took a first step out on the asphalt and a whiff of the wind hit her face and with it's soft touch caressed her hair to rest on her back.  
  
She felt the coldness of a single tear making it's way down her cheek. Quickly she wiped it away with the back of her hand. She never wanted this. She never asked of this. Her hand slipped into the pocket of her jacket and something touched her fingers. She suddenly stopped and took it up. What she held between her fingers was her fathers ribbon.  
  
~FlashBack~  
  
A little girl was sitting in the lap of a man. Sora in the lap of Baek as a young girl. Her hair was the same bright blonde and her eyes shone in crystal blue. She reached for the ribbon around Baek's forehead and it loosened and fell into her hands.  
  
"Didn't grandpa give you this?" She asked waving it back and forth.  
  
"Yes he did." He said as he patted her head.  
  
"What does it say?" She asked as she stopped waving it and stroked the Korean signs with the tip of her fingers.  
  
"It's my name." He said and took the ribbon from her hands and held it up. "When you have accomplished something you've worked really hard for… You'll get one yourself. But with -your- name on it, little Ha Neal." (Ha Neal is the Korean name for Sky as well as Sora is the Japanese.)  
  
"Really I will?" She asked in excitement and looked at her father who nodded. "Then I'm gonna Master Tae Kwon Do! Just like you did!"  
  
"You do that." He laughed and tied it around his head again.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
She blinked slowly. She never got that ribbon of her own. She sighed and tied the ribbon around her wrist. Never was the time she could forget what happened. She raised her head and looked at Hwoarang's back. She ogled back at Heihachi only to see his determined face. She looked straight ahead and presumed her 'mission'. She speeded up her steps since Hwoarang was already close to his motorcycle.  
  
She managed to reach him just in time. He hadn't noticed her being there yet. She raised her hand to place it in his back when someone else stopped her.  
  
"And you are?" A man by her side asked calmly.  
  
Hwoarang turned around and saw the man holding Sora. He cracked a smile and relaxed. The man was dressed in midnight blue clothes his skin was well suntanned. His blue eyes looked at her closely as he held her hand tight.  
  
"It's alright Eric. She's a friend."  
  
"Alright." He said in a considerate voice and let her got slowly. Then he turned to Hwoarang. "Talon, there is a situation." He said looking at him and telling with his eyes that it was not for a stranger's eyes to hear.  
  
"Tell me, don't mind her." He said awaiting his words.  
  
"I don't speak in front of women." He said calm and silent.  
  
"Nonsense. You'll accept her as you accepted Ryuu."  
  
Eric looked at him in silence for a while, not a glimpse did he lay on Sora. She just stayed put and waited. This other man was a tall man. Taller than the Brazilian man Hwoarang just had been fighting.  
  
"I never accepted her." He said in the same voice. "Will you talk to me in private or do I go away?"  
  
Hwoarang sighed silently and followed him away from Sora. She stayed and waited. She watched them talk and the looks and movements that were exchanged. She didn't get out more of it than that something had happened. Before they walked different path the nodded at each other. While Hwoarang turned towards Sora again the other man walked away.  
  
"Who's that?" She asked watching the path were he disappeared.  
  
"Ah," He sighed while he mounted the bike again. "Eric lives in the good quarters. Once every now and then he drops by to give me some hints on where they are going to get drunk so we can swindle them. He also keep track on my richer, and more dangerous, enemies."  
  
"And that was about?" She looked over at him and waited his answer.  
  
"No can tell." He smiled. "Besides… you didn't seek me up to learn more about my way of working now did you?" He smirked.  
  
"True…" She shrugged then smiled. "But you know… It's quite fascinating to hear how it's able to pull together such an underground movement."  
  
"No, no, no… There you're wrong." He said firmly and turned more or less towards her. "I don't do this because I want to screw up for some big companies. And not for the money. It's just fun."  
  
"Wait a minute… You live on the street… beat people up… You don't know were you'll be sleeping at the end of the day, you screw people for money. All.. because it's … fun?" She raised her eyebrow doubtfully.  
  
"Yup, and," He said and patted on the seat behind him, meaning for her to get on. "it attracts the ladies."  
  
She looked at him as if he was a hopeless case and seated herself behind him.  
  
AN: I know.. I forgot about Eddy's whole background… so sue me for not changing it… Having one test a week.. a lazy person as I.. psssh… I oughta get sick for a week or sumthin'… 


	25. A bond hard to Break

A/N: Well this is chapter 25.. I'm really busy with everything now... But I write on this fic whenever I get the chance.. so if I were you I wouldn't expect an update untill after X-mas or new year... I'll try my best though! Have a happy reading everyone! ^_^  
  
Chapter 25A bond hard to Break  
  
Ryuu opened her eyes slowly. But only to find out that where she was, was just as dark as inside of her eyelids. She tried to move her arms but felt that they were tied together above her head. She tried to tear it down but heard the sound of chains clattering. She sighed heavily. Steel chains, it had to be. It was the only metal she couldn't effect for some reason.  
  
She blinked and tried to figure out some contours but for no result. She was tired that was one thing she knew for sure. That sphere must still be inside her body. That was why it was aching all over her body. But nothing she couldn't cope with.  
  
She felt a sudden change in the air and moved her head towards it. It was a smell. A slight flow that she could recognize. Soon a door opened and she looked straightly towards it. The sudden light from outside didn't bother her eyes. She adjusted after it faster than anyone would. The sight she met wasn't the most pleasant though.  
  
"That face…" The old man smiled. "So serious, untouchable in a way. It does become you…"  
  
"From where did you get the websphere?" She asked shortly.  
  
"Oh so that's what it's called. Well it doesn't matter as long as it works. And it did… quite well." He stepped up to her. "But to still your curiosity it was a man who sold it to me. " He smiled.  
  
"Give it up Heihachi. You'll never succeed with your intentions."  
  
"We'll see about that." He smiled and walked up closer to her. "I guess I can't count on your cooperation this time either?" He raised his eyebrow.  
  
"Never heard the word before."  
  
She said as Heihachi started walking around her. Letting his eyes seek her body. She felt his wrinkled hand on her back as he stopped to let it slip over her shoulders.  
  
"I'll discover your secret someday…"  
  
"You're deluding yourself."   
  
"We'll see." He smiled and walked up towards the door. "By the way, there is someone you should meet." And a figure covered the light from outside. "Dr. Abel. One of the more successful of our scientists. You'll be spending a lot of time with him. Well… I'll leave you two to get acquainted."  
  
And while the smaller man stepped inside Heihachi disappeared round the corner.  
  
"Young Ryuu I assume?" He asked smiling in malice.  
  
* * *  
  
"Mr. Kazama?" A young man popped his head out from a room.  
  
"You're done?" He asked rising from the chair.  
  
"Yeah" He said looking at both directions. "Come quick if the boss finds out about this it's my head that rolls. I found something quite neat."  
  
Jin followed the youngster he had left the gun with into his room. It seemed like he had found something out on it. The man closed the door quickly behind Jin and locked it. He pulled out another chair for Jin to sit in. He walked up to the window and rolled down the blinds to. He sat down in the chair in front of the computer and a program asking for a code appeared. He typed it in the speed of light it seemed and then clicked up the information.  
  
"Her name is Nina Williams. She was actually a test subject for this cooperation."  
  
"For the Mishima Zaibatsu?" Jin frowned.  
  
"Yes! Now look here…" He said and scrolled down the text. "Test subject #1 in the project of cryogenic research. (Captured during the second tournament.) Experiments were going fine until some weeks ago when she was brought out of the cold sleep and kidnapped." He read out loud. "But the strange is this... Read about the kidnapper…" He said and scrolled it further down and let Jin read for himself.  
  
'Kidnapper - unknown. The ones who seemed to have spotted this being have not been themselves since. One rambled about a Semi-Human life form, taller than a human and well built. There are suspicions and theories that it was Toshin.'  
  
"Toshin?" He asked silently and suddenly remembered something. Something from a long time ago. He blinked fast and stood up. "Thanks, you've been a great help."  
  
"No problem man. Just.. don't speak a word of this." He looked a little worried.  
  
"Don't worry." Jin smiled. "I don't even know what you're talking about."  
  
"Nice."   
  
And Jin stepped outside again. He instantly headed for the door. There was something extremely fishy about this. All right he probably wasn't too surprised by the company using a human guinea pig. That she had been forced to it. But Toshin… the description of him was scarcely alike something he had seen before. A long time ago. Something he desperately had tried to forget. He stopped by the exit. And with his hand of the door he silently, and oddly, thought of taking a stroll in the woods… (No I haven't gone insane… this just fits the story line -_-)  
  
* * *  
  
"In what mental institution did he find you?" Ryuu asked while she tilted her head.  
  
"Amusing… I think I'm going to find that treating you will be quite amusing." He kept smiling.  
  
"Well I'm glad to be able to please someone."  
  
"Oh… did I sense sarcasm in that sentence? I've heard the rumors about you. You seem resistant to everything. And never show a hint of pain. We'll se if the same rumors circles when I'm done with you."  
  
"I think you are mixing rumors and facts." She answered quite cool.  
  
"Confident" He nodded and turned around to walk out. Talking to himself in a low tune.  
  
And the two soldiers standing by the door closed it after him. The darkness engulfed the room once more. She sighed heavily. Last time it took her two years to get out of there. If only she wasn't chained by her feet too she would've already broken Heihachi's neck and would be walking in the free by now. But they wouldn't make the same mistake twice… She had broken the neck of the guard when she escaped last time.  
  
"Just as long as I get to that devil before anyone else…" She sighed.  
  
And with that an idea grew in her mind. Maybe… even from inside this place without knowing his exact whereabouts… Just maybe she could seal the demon inside of Jin? A shallow seal, probably enough in this world where no one had enough knowledge to break it.   
  
* * *  
  
Just when Jin pulled the handbrake to stop the car from rolling backwards he felt something. What he couldn't explain… it was just something he felt. He stopped for a moment before he got out of the car. Could it be 'that'? Inside? He sighed and shook his head. That wasn't the exact reason of why he was here.  
  
He didn't bother to lock the door. He knew well that no one moved in these circles. Especially since a rare Legend was created. A legend which in this case was true. The larger road he was walking on soon turned into a smaller more savage path. At last it didn't look like a path at all. It didn't take long until the forest just suddenly opened itself. He stood in an open space right there in the forest.   
  
He turned his head down and clenched his teeth. He wasn't supposed to come back here… ever again. He slowly lifted his head towards his right and saw the few burned branches that were left. The high grass that had grown over the years almost covered it completely. Like nothing had happened.   
  
Well something had happened. Something that had etched to his memory and wasn't going to let him go, ever. He had lived here once.. as a boy… a young happy boy. As he looked around he could see the shadows of the memories plain alive in front of his eyes.  
  
*Flash*  
  
Jin as a two-year-old learning how two walk with help of his smiling mother.  
  
*Flash*  
  
A four-year-old was chasing a butterfly by the lines of a flowerbed.  
  
*Flash*  
  
A year later he was chasing a cat up a tree and fell. His worried mom came running towards a crying Jin and comforted him, relieved that he had no serious injuries.  
  
*Flash*  
  
A proud eleven year old training side by side with his mother. Learning and mastering the Kazama style of self-defense.  
  
*Flash*  
  
Flames… Wait… flames in a happy idyll?  
  
Jin walked up to the burned down house and kneeled. His fingers slipped over the rough surface and rusty nails. He couldn't remember a darker nigh than that.  
  
~FlashBack~  
  
The night was turning out to be a quite cold one. And the wind kept howling around the corners of the house. But Jin, the fifteen-year-old little boy, slept tight. His mother, however, was walking around the little cottage. There was something that wasn't right. She could swear it. After a while of uneasiness she got up from her bead and took on her long jeans together with a camisole. Firstly she walked over to her son's room and checked if he was sound asleep. She smiled at him and closed the door.  
  
Right at that second she could swear that there was a shadow on the door. But when she turned around… nothing was there. Her eyes narrowed and she felt the creeping cold down her spine. No something was definitely out there. She could feel its aura lurking around. She looked back at the door that led to Jin's room. She pulled out a drawer and took up a key, which she locked the door with.  
  
She turned around and headed for the front door. She unlocked it slowly and carefully and then locked in the same manner when she was on the other side of it. The wind grabbed her clothes over and over again as if it wanted her to walk a certain way. Smiling towards the direction it blew she turned to go the other. She noticed how the wind increased in force but she just shook her head. She knew the nature. And this was its way of telling her there was a grave danger there that she shouldn't walk into.  
  
But she had more than her own life to think about. She also had Jin's.  
  
"Quite spirit for a woman… woman."  
  
Suddenly two glowing eyes appeared in front of her and slowly the contours of a being formed. She realized rather quickly that this was not a normal human. If it even was human. She put her hand up in front of her in an instant.  
  
"Who are you?" She demanded.  
  
"I think a more desired answer would be…" And his full feature of a Semi-human appeared from the thick darkness. "'What is my purpose?'" And the 'thing' smiled.  
  
Her eyes widened at its appearance. After seeing this she realized he was right. She was more anxious and scared about his purpose than who he was.  
  
"Don't worry." His dark voice flowed. "Cooperate and this wont hurt… so long." He grinned.  
  
And with a sudden and extreme speed he advanced towards her. She was lucky enough that a lightning struck down in a tree just next to them and somewhat scared the green man. She had the instant of a second to escape. And she managed to get her feet on the run. She glanced back just vaguely to see that he was still after her and didn't move against the cottage. Panic grasped her heart when she saw the man closing in on her quickly and at the same time she saw the burning tree to fall down on the house.  
  
"NO!!" She screamed in panic remembering that she locked Jin's door.  
  
***  
  
Jin woke up suddenly in his deep sleep hearing some fuzz from outside. The young boy frowned and got up from his bed rubbing his eyes. He walked up to the door and tried to press down the handle to find out that his door was locked.  
  
"What?" He asked surprised and tried to open it several of times. "Mother?" He asked but all he got as answer was the sound of a lightning and then branches hitting the roof of the house.  
  
Jin looked up at the roof and after some seconds he could see smokes forcing its way in. He realized quick that he had to get out of there. He tried to burst the door open a couple of times but he saw the smoke coming from the frames to. So he turned and grabbed a vase that he threw out of the window. He broke of a leg from the chair by his desk and with the help of it he cleared the corners of the window from splinters. He jumped out and slipped around the corner of the house to get to the front door. He still didn't know if his mother had made it out in time!  
  
But his concern was soon exchanged with chock. He saw his mother being held by this green creature by her throat so she could hardly breathe.  
  
"Mother!" He shouted at his fullest.  
  
The being reacted on an instant and turned his head towards him. With a faint smile he looked back at the woman.  
  
"No Jin don't!" She shouted with her feet leaving the ground.  
  
"Well what do we have here… So you are a mother to… I wonder how well his soul would taste…"  
  
"You wouldn't dare!" She warned him between clenched teeth.  
  
"You want to make a bet on that one?" He grinned.  
  
"Powers of the earth…" She closed her eyes hard and shouted to the very core of the planet.  
  
"What are you trying to do now woman?" He asked tilting his head.  
  
"I never was much for the magic. But this will buy me some time." She whispered and raised her hand. With power out of nowhere she hit him.  
  
The creature growled and made a quick exit into the forest. She knew that it wouldn't be for long though. Jin just reached his mother and kneeled by her as she had fallen down.  
  
"Jin listen to me…" She panted with a soar throat. "There is a man in Tokyo-"  
  
"Mother what's happening?" He cut her off.  
  
"I said listen to me!" She said hard and grabbed his shoulders. "His name is Heihachi Mishima." She almost frowned at his name. She hoped that she never would have to reveal this truth to Jin. "He is your grandfather. You must find him and ask him to take care of you. Promise me Jin, promise!"  
  
"Of course mother I promise but I… I don't understand? What was that? What's going on?" His eyebrows knit and he got a concern look on his face.  
  
"Oh Jin…" She placed a hand on his cheek and spilled a tear from her eye. "I love you… You know that right?"  
  
"What are you trying to say?" And his voice became harder.  
  
"I'm sorry." She said and embraced him quickly and hard. She kissed him on the cheek and then rose quickly. "Don't follow me! Just get away from here as quick as you can!" And she turned in an instant to disappear into the forest.  
  
"MOTHER!" He shouted and watched her disappear. He stood still at first. He realized what she was doing. And his fist clenched slowly. "Like hell I could just turn tail and run."  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Jin rose and watched the place where he had first seen that green being. He walked up there but didn't stop. He continued into the forest just as he had done that night. He walked slowly until he reached a place where nothing any longer grew…  
  
~FlashBack~  
  
He ran… faster than he had ever done before. Branches were continuously hitting him but he ignored it. And if he fell he was up in less than a second. Until he came to a brute stop.  
  
His eyes widened to the biggest extent. Below the large green being laid his mother… lifeless. The creature laughed in a very much evil overmighty kind of way.  
  
"You…" He panted and anger spread out his whole body.  
  
"Hmm?" With his superior appearance he looked down at the boy and a smiled crept across his face. "The woman has a child… Hmm?" He looked closer on Jin's forehead and saw a weak red light shining beneath his forehead. He got a smug look on his face. "Grow up boy."  
  
And he disappeared into nothing right in front of his eyes.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
That day Jin had buried his own mother with his bare hands. His whole world had fallen apart. Whether he liked it or not the memory had faded within his mind and had grown less painful. After he had met his grandfather things had changed so dramatically. But to regain his memory wasn't the reason he was here. It was the name… Toshin.   
  
And the second he thought of the name he felt a chill wind around him. His every muscle became tense and he turned around to se if anyone… or anything… was there. But all that he noticed was that the sun had set.  
  
* * *  
  
"Come on now Jin where the hell are you…" Ryuu whispered concentrating in her mind.  
  
What she was doing was searching for Jin's presence. She probably couldn't locate his exact whereabouts but she needed a good hunch. And after a while of concentration she could feel where his presence was. Not Jin's… but devils.  
  
"I call upon the hidden power of the binding earth." And before her eyes she saw a lingering mark.  
  
/-\  
  
Jin reacted slowly on a feeling he started to turn his head slowly.  
  
/-\  
  
"To imprison a devil from ancient times, a lingering soul of the immortal."  
  
/-\  
  
A flash of light caught his attention. His head flung back to see a running light towards him.  
  
/-\  
  
"Hide his power until it is time." She opened her eyes to se the darkness engulfing her. "Until I see the sun again."  
  
/-\  
  
He felt a ripping pain on his upper left arm and grabbed it. He looked above his head and saw a blue shimmering figure. What caught his eyes was the strange lines of wings and the very distinguish eyes. Looking at him, into him. Only a moment later this… beast was gone. Jin watched it as the shimmering light disappeared and exposed the clear sky. He turned his head down and then to the place of the arm he was covering with his hand. He took away his hand and saw the black mark that stretched over his upper arm. (And that would be my explanation to how he got his mark-thingy.) 


	26. Can a panda really fight?

I've been to hell… And I'm still there! -_-  
  
Seriously.. it's the last year in hicgh school (I think it's high school in English :B) and right now… It's hell times 10.  
  
We have work in every subject plus (!) a project that just HAVE TO be perfect.. Arrgh…   
  
So I worked my ass out to get finished with a job or two so I got the time to update…   
  
It's been long since last I know… And it might be a while until the next.. but it'll happen! Promise! (And the more happy reviews the faster it's bound to happen :) They give me total boost of happiness ^_^)  
  
So I Still don't own Tekken, but Ryuu is still MINE!   
  
Chapter 26Can a panda really fight?  
  
"So… why did you seek me up?" Hwoarang asked as he and Sora was sitting at a table in a bar. "Couldn't wait to see me?" He smirked.  
  
"Your self-esteem is higher than what's good for you. Besides that you're an arrogant smug bastard. You don't have descent job… You make a living by breaking the law. You beat people up and my guesses is that you have a different woman in your bed every night… Why would I want to see you?"  
  
"Such harsh words." He kept smiling.  
  
"You know why I seek to you and want to catch your eye. It's not your personality or your way of living."  
  
"It's my history… right?" He leaned back to light up a cigarette.  
  
"Right."  
  
What was this? Sora was being straight? No covering up her past anymore? Was she going to try to cut her strings from Heihachi? No no… she wouldn't be able to do that. As long as she was in the city he would have eyes and ears everywhere.  
  
"Why did you leave Korea?" She asked zipping on her strange blue drink, everything around her seemed blue.. didn't it…  
  
"Me?" He asked surprised and his eyes sought to the roof. "Mr. Rich guy did." He muttered.  
  
"Who?" She slightly frowned.  
  
"Kazama."  
  
"Jin? What do you mean?"  
  
"You don't know the story?"   
  
"Never heard of it."  
  
"The Mishima Zaibatsu was in Seoul once. Of course we didn't hesitate to screw them. Only the fight didn't work out, as we wanted."  
  
"Jin beat you?" She smiled mockingly.  
  
"No." He answered quick and glared at her. "Up until that day I was unbeaten… He forced me to a draw."  
  
He sighed silently. It had been quite a while since he had been home. And he couldn't bring himself to even buy a ticket home. Maybe someday he would find himself on the streets of Seoul searching for his old friends and visiting the dojo again. Maybe one day when he had redeemed himself. But to head home… his real home where his mother and father waited… He couldn't go back there.  
  
"Earth to big redhead guy…Hello?" Sora waved her hand in front of him.  
  
He caught it and looked at it at first before he turned his eyes into hers. He cracked a smile as if the thoughts he just had never had entered his mind.  
  
"Hey… Don't make fun about the hair." He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Hehe" She smiled. "Well, I'm not here to figure out your history. Even if it probably would be interesting. I'm announcing your next match of the tournament. And it'll be your last before the finals."  
  
"The last?" He questioned a little surprised. "Wasn't there supposed to be three games before the final?"  
  
"Yes… But there have been casualties… Stra~nge casualties. The final will start on Saturday. And today is Thursday. You'll have your next match tomorrow."  
  
"So… tell me who it is…"  
  
"Lei Wulong. The location is right outside the Mishima Zaibatsu hotel. And the time will be 15:pm. Think you can get there?" She smiled vaguely.  
  
"I'll try and manage."  
  
"Can I have that back now?" She asked hinting with her eyes on her hand, which he still was holding.  
  
"Nah… I think I'll keep it."  
  
He smiled lightly and she tried to squirm it out of his grip. She didn't accomplish her mission though. Suddenly someone sat down next to her and watched their hands. The person was Akirakaze and when Sora met his eyes he just smiled.  
  
"Don't mind me. Although I can't figure out what you're doing."  
  
"Nothing really." Hwoarang let go of her hand, but not with his eyes, and leaned back.  
  
"Sora?" All of then heard a surprised female voice.  
  
"Julia?" Sora questioned after zipping on her drink again. "I thought you didn't talk to me anymore."  
  
"I don't." She said with a weak smile. "You seem to find rather… strange friends." She said looking at Hwoarang and Akirakaze.  
  
Hwoarang turned his head to see the features of this slender woman. In less than a second a smirk was on his face. Is if he totally forgot about Sora he turned towards the woman and leaned his head backwards knowing that the look often worked for him.  
  
"Why don't you join us?" He asked showing the empty seat beside him with his hand.  
  
Julia, thinking that Hwoarang was someone more than just a friend for Sora, looked at her with a raised eyebrow. Expecting her to knock him or something. But fact was that Sora hardly even acted. She just stirred her drink with a -whatever- look on her face. She didn't even meet Julia's face.  
  
"I think I'll pass on that offer." She declined him with an I'm-to-good-for-you-anyway face. "I hope we meet in the tournament." She said looking at Sora before she walked away.  
  
Now Sora looked up and met her eyes. Julia was participating in the tournament as well? She had no idea of that. The other woman didn't got too far away though. Hwoarang had slid out to the edge and took a grip around her wrist, he wasn't going to accept defeat that easy.  
  
"Come on Sweetheart, it'll be fun." He smiled cunningly.  
  
She abruptly turned towards him. Sora was expecting a hard knock to his face. She knew of Julia's self respect, even though she seemed young. But this time she didn't act that radical. She leaned down somewhat towards him with a smile.  
  
"You just got yourself some trouble Mr. self-confidence." And without giving Hwoarang time to react she screamed on top of her lungs. "HELP! HE'S HARASSING ME!"  
  
And 'luckily' a man reacted in the corner of the bar. He took action faster than anyone expected. And soon a Chinese man, around middle aged, had separated Julia's hand from Hwoarang's grip. Both of them were fairly surprised.  
  
"Are you alright Miss?" He asked with a strong Chinese accent.  
  
"Nice work, Talon." You could hear Akriakaze's sarcasm dripping voice in the background. His leader just glared at him.  
  
"Uhm, yeah. Now I am. Thank you." She smiled   
  
And he turned to face the group at the table. He looked sharp at Hwoarang.  
  
"I think you better go down to the local police station."  
  
"And I think you have another problem first." He said smiling extremely secure of his thing.  
  
Everyone frowned. What did he have in mind? What did he know that none of the others knew? Well, from his point of view he had a very clear sight of the bar. And right now the bartender was refusing to serve a customer, a very drunken one. But he was also extremely well built, his hair was silvery and a very distinct scar ran over his right eye.  
  
"Aah!! Let go of me! Please Don't Kill Me!" The bartender soon pleaded.  
  
Of course this Chinese policeman had to do something about that situation before he dealt with Hwoarang. He frowned badly before he quickly made it for the counter.  
  
Hwoarang smiled leaned over towards Sora and whispered in her ear.  
  
"I'm expecting you to cheer for me tomorrow."  
  
And after those words he just quickly glanced at Akirakaze before they both disappeared out of there in the speed of light. Sora smiled a little for herself where she still sat calmly and stirring her drink. Julia looked down at her and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What's wrong with you're judgment, really? First the Mishima's and now some punk?"  
  
"Admit it…" She said then paused to take a large chug to finish her drink and she rose from her seat. She dropped some money on the table and then turned her face up towards Julia's and smiled mighty. "You're just jealous."  
  
And to make a good sortie she walked away before Julia had any chance to reply. Just when the door shut the policeman came over as the normal police had stepped in with help and had managed to take this strange man in their custody.  
  
"Err, where did everybody go?" He asked confused.  
  
The woman just rolled her eyes and turned around to walk away.  
  
* * *  
  
Jin woke up again. The day after he had been out in the forest. He stared at his roof. This night had also been calm. No uneasiness to sleep, no dreams… no devils. He blinked and turned towards the windows instead. He'd forgotten to let the blinds down last night so he could look straight through them. Though the view wasn't much. He sighed as he closed his eyes and let his head sink deeper into the pillow.   
  
So his grandfather had decided to let the tournament start earlier. He still didn't know how the tournament should be held. He knew from reading the protocols that the second tournament had been like a race. The one who managed to get to the end first and beat the one who waited there would win. It was possible the third tournament would be held in the same spirit. He wondered what kind of people there would be. There wasn't just anyone who would throw themselves into something like this.  
  
The alarm clock went of. He frowned and rolled over to grab it, instead of turning it of he threw it straight into the wall. Well… it stopped, at least. He wasn't in the mood for 'another day'. I guess you could understand him. A lot had happened in the last few days. Not only had he met someone he never thought he'd see again, he hadn't just picked up the rivalry between him and the Korean, he had found out that he was part demon. Or a demon was a part of him… of which he wasn't sure. And on top of everything there was someone who wanted to see him dead after him.  
  
He sighed and ignored the knockings on the door. Today he didn't care, he had a will of his own and right now he was set on following it. He ogled down on the mark on his arm. What kind of mark was that? He reached for it with his other hand. With his fingertips he could feel the slight raise of his skin. Like it was a normal tattoo. And from the features of it, it was to. However he could _sense_ it was something different. And that creature he had seen at the same time. It had whispered to him.   
  
"I'll be waiting for you."  
  
From where the voice came from or who/what it belonged to he couldn't understand.  
  
Anyway… the tournament… It was only two days left. It was mostly the people he was curious of. He hadn't seen so many of them. Either they were like Ryuu, fighting for fun. Or like him, for revenge. Or maybe both… like Hwoarang. He also expected to see that woman there, she, he figured, was probably fighting for money. Money… of course… the high price probably lured quite a few to make an appearance. Most of them had probably been sorted out in those finals.  
  
Finally he rose from his bed. He pulled on a pair of trousers and covered his shoulders with a shirt. He sighed once more before he walked up to the door to the balcony. He opened it and walked out, casting a glimpse on the demolished clock lying in a heap by the door. He yawned as he placed his hand on the rail. First he watched the surroundings and then his eyes sank to the ground. On the sidewalk he noticed a girl. She had been slowing down when Jin was in her sight and now she stopped completely and met his eyes. Firstly she just looked at him, a little surprised that he looked back at her. Suddenly she smiled widely and turned her head backward so fast that the horsetails, she had one on each side of her head, followed her hastily so they hit her face.  
  
"Come on Panda!" She shouted and waved her hand towards who ever she meant.  
  
Strange little girl, he thought. But he recognized her. He was a little surprised when it actually was a panda that caught up with her. She looked at him shortly before she threw her schoolbag over her shoulder and started to walk again.  
  
"Hey wait." Jin shouted at her.  
  
"Uhm… what, me?" She stopped looking at him a little nervous and surprised.  
  
"Yeah, I know you don't I?"  
  
"I don't know…" She said and smiled, holding her schoolbag in front of her again. "Do you?"  
  
"We worked together on a school project. We're in the same class. Right?"  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"Skip school today." He said, surprised of his own words. What the hell was he doing?  
  
"W-What?" She slightly laughed.  
  
"Spend the day with me."  
  
She stayed quiet for a while, not knowing what to answer. And her actions were fairly understandable. Jin had never been the one who just said things like that. Like loneliness had been his best defense. Well she had to admit, he had never been rude or mean or anything like that. To work with him on that project had been fun. She remembered it well. The day after she wanted to ask him to go do something with her after school, he probably hadn't said no… but she had been too afraid to ask.  
  
"It can't be more boring than math now could it?" He smiled, remembering that she was the girl who always picked a fight with the math teachers.  
  
"When you put it that way… Hell yeah!" She smiled.  
  
"Alright, just wait and I'll come down."  
  
And Jin disappeared from the balcony. He didn't know what he was doing or why he was doing it.  
  
"Can you believe it Panda?" She turned to her animal. "This whole year I'm been to scared to ask him to go do something and now he asks me!" She smiled. "Guess it's a bad timing though… Since we might meet each other in the tournament…" She put her finger to her mouth looking up the sky in thought while the panda growled.  
  
After a while Jin walked out from the front entrance. He walked towards the girl and the panda and smiled vaguely, making a quick scan of the area, hoping that if the assassin was there he would spot her. But he caught no sight of her or anything else. It made him relax a bit at least.  
  
"What do you want to do?" She asked as they started walking along the sidewalk.  
  
"I don't know." He shrugged. "I just needed to get away from everything for a while I guess."  
  
  
  
"Then I know a great place. Only it takes some time to get there."  
  
"Cool… I have time. Oh, your name is Ling Xiao-"   
  
"Yu." She finished when she noticed he had some problems with the pronunciation. "My friends mostly just call me Xiao.  
  
She smiled at him and the two of them walked for a long time. Talking mostly about school and never coming in on their own history. Neither a word about the tournament was spoken. Suddenly Jin stopped and watched where he really was.  
  
"Wow…" He was slightly stunned.  
  
"Hey we're there!" She said and grabbed a branch of a large tree.  
  
What she had meant was this gigantic tree, an oak. With the many branches that stuck out everywhere it was very climb friendly. Xiao climbed up about two meters before she sat down. She didn't want to climb to high since Panda would start to worry.  
  
"It's… huge…" Jin stated, still surprised.  
  
"No really you think?" She said sarcastically to tease him.  
  
"It must be ancient to have grown so big." He said while he walked up to it and climbed up to sit slightly below Xiao.  
  
"Well trees aren't my expertise area exactly."  
  
Jin smiled and looked down at the animal.  
  
"Why are you taking care of a panda anyway?"  
  
"It's mostly she that takes care of me nowadays." She giggled slightly. "Since Heihachi learned her fight-"  
  
"Wait… Heihachi?" He asked surprised and looked up at her.  
  
"Yeah, don't you know? He gave me a room at the Mishima School so I could participate in the tournament."  
  
"He did?" He looked down at the panda again. "No, I had no idea… So you're in the tournament?"  
  
"Yeah, Panda was to… at first. But she lost her first and second match." She heard a growling from her and smiled. "It's not your fault Panda! Besides, it's my dream, not yours." She added.  
  
"What dream?" Jin asked leaning towards the tree and let a sigh slip out of his lungs. It truly was a soothing place.  
  
"To build the Best amusement park In the World!" She exclaimed in a very exiting voice.  
  
Jin just laughed. That was a reason he least of all expected. She really was simpler than he expected. And he found himself liking it. She was a simple girl, fighting for a simple and good reason. Unlike Ryuu, who he compared her with. They were like opposites of each other.  
  
"What? Is there something wrong with my dream?" She asked standing in front of him as she had jumped down to one of the lower branches.  
  
"No… In fact I think that your reason to join this tournament is the best."  
  
"Really? You think?"  
  
He opened his eyes while he turned his head towards her. He was a little stunned that her face was so close. But kept smiling nonetheless.  
  
"Yeah, really."  
  
She blushed slightly and avoided his eye contact. She seated herself hastily on the branch that she stood on. Her hand fell down and she patted Panda that started purr a little (if panda's can do that… I honestly don't know…).  
  
"So… what about you then?" She asked.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"What's your reason to fight in the tournament? Cause you are fighting… right?"  
  
"Yeah…" He sighed slightly as he thought of his reason. "My mothers life was taken wrongfully when I was fifteen. I have reasons to think that her murderer will be in the tournament."  
  
"I'm sorry…" She almost whispered. "I didn't know your story was so sad."  
  
"It's alright. It's nothing I'm proud of… but I've learn to live with it."  
  
"Where… Where's your father?" She asked hesitatingly, she didn't know if he had suffered the same fate.  
  
"You mean Kazuya… I don't see him as my father. But from what I know… he's dead."  
  
"Then you must be Heihachi's grandson." She said surprised.  
  
"And you must be the only one that didn't know that" He slightly laughed. Suddenly his cellular rang; it almost never did that. Heihachi, and maybe some more, were the only ones who had his number. "Yes?" He answered.  
  
Sora: Where the hell are you?  
  
Jin: What, Sora? How did you get this number?  
  
Sora: Who cares… I need to talk to you. Where are you?  
  
Jin: Don't mind it I'll come to you. Why can't you take it over the phone?  
  
Sora: I probably can, but I don't feel like it. I'm bored. Where are you it can't be too far away?  
  
Jin: I don't know…  
  
Sora: Jin… What's the matter?  
  
Jin: Nothing. I said I'd come to you instead, you'll be at your room I guess?"  
  
Sora: Yeah *sigh* I guess.  
  
And she hung up. He looked at the phone and frowned. What was that all about? He sighed as he placed the phone in his pocket again. He stayed quiet for a while, forgetting that Xiao was even there.  
  
"Who was it?" She asked modestly.  
  
"Oh sorry." He said waking up into reality again. He jumped down on the ground and patted Panda carefully. "Sorry… but it seams that I have to go back."  
  
"It's okey. I'll follow you back."  
  
He waited for her to climb down the tree and for Panda to rise. And then all three of them started to walk away. 


	27. Times that have past

I wonder if I still have readers to this story.. It's been years since I updated. And I'm really sorry for that. I miss writing so much it's stupid that I'm not doing it. I have no good place to write. But I'm moving son. And going to make sure I have a good place to write in. I guess it's pretty hard beginning to read at chapter 27 huh. I'll just hope you don't give up on me. I still think this is one of the best things I've ever created.   
This chapter is purely flashback. About Hwoarang met Ryuu, how he met Sora and an introduction to a new original character. 

**I do not own Tekken or any of its characters and such. I do own Ryuu, Sora and the man appearing at the end.**

**Chapter 27 **_Times that have past_

- - - (Hwoarang and Ryuu)  
Her lids were heavy to open as she started to wake up. When she looked around they were only halfway open and when she didn't recognize the surroundings she gave up and closed them again. Her arms were twisted in an uncomfortable kind of way and she tried to roll over on her stomach. Her hands were tied together on her back. When she had managed to roll over she concentrated on centering her strength in her arms. And with a simple move the ropes were broken and she was free.

She troubled herself to sit up. She could feel how her spirit along with her strength had currently diminished. Her head rested on the back of the sofa since she didn't have power to actually hold it up. She heard the door being unlocked and opened. Her instincts told her to kill the one who entered. Luckily for the person… she was simply too exhausted.

The man was surprised when he saw the woman sitting up and had freed herself from the rope. 'I tied those ropes hard enough to keep myself down… at least if I were in the same shape as she is in…'

He walked over to the sofa in silence. Maybe she was still asleep. He picked something up from a table as he walked past it and seated himself in a chair next to her. He laid a pair of handcuffs on the table in front of her then leaned back with crossed arms.

"If you believe I am sleeping you are deluding yourself." She whispered between her lips. Her voice was dark and filled with weariness.

"Such nice words she knows." He smiled. "Nonetheless you have no strength right now. You have slept for four days without getting any nourishment. I'm surprised you even managed to get out of that rope."

"Well I have strength that you will never understand."

"And my guesses are that you would like to have something to eat. You can have some. But you need to answer a question first." She stayed quiet and he observed her for a while. "What's your name?"

"I don't want to tell you." She stated like it didn't matter whether she got food or not.

"So you wanna die of hunger?"

"Death is a fact that doesn't scare me."

There was such plain honesty in her voice that it shook him little.

"What…" He laughed softly. "You're what… maybe 16 years old… and you claim that you're not afraid to die? I think you're lying."

"And you are what… maybe…" She concentrated for a few seconds before she spoke again. "Ten months older than me… You're welcome to try my relations towards death if you like."

"Open your eyes." He said studying her face continuously.

She sighed silently and opened her lids slowly, looking straight at the ceiling. She took no notice on the man that sat practically next to her. It annoyed him quite a bit.

"Look at me."

And she rolled her head slowly to the left until she watched him. Grey eyes with no fear of anything stared at him. Her face looked mostly annoyed as she spoke.

"Do you still have a whish to kill me or what?"

- - - (Hwoarang and Sora (Ha-Neal)  
"Hurry up or else you won't be able to come with me today."

"I'm coming I'm coming! I'm just going to-"

And her father picked up the running little girl with a smile.

"Either you come with me or you keep chasing the cat all morning… You can't do both."

"But little Nana can't stay in all day Miss Hwang says it's bad for her!" She pleaded.

"Then Miss Hwang can take care of it when she comes over, can't she?" And he looked at her while she thought of it.

"Well yeah I guess but…"

"Ha-Neal… training is a very important thing. And being in time is one of the points on discipline which-"

"Also is very important if you are going to train any form of martial arts. I know daddy!" She smiled. "So what are you waiting for? We're getting late."

He just shook his head and grabbed a duffel bag to walk away.

When they entered the dojo it was still empty. Baek started to make everything ready. Ha-Neal changed her clothes to the training uniform and then started to walk around watching the different scribbling of the walls. Suddenly she noticed something. She quickly turned her head to her right and saw a boy. He was just about her own age, probably a bit older. He sat in one of the corners and holding his eyes steady on her. She turned around slowly and met his eyes.

"Who are you?" She asked with a voice mixed with curiosity and firm.

He rose from his place and his dark hair framed his face as he tilted it a little.

"I could ask you the same question."

"I train here." She answered quickly. She knew that she wasn't supposed to let it out that Baek was her father. So in public she even called him Master.

"I've never seen you here before. Is this your first day?"

"If you mean to train in a dojo the answer is yes."

"So you have trained before?"

"Yes."

"How old are you?"

"Seven… and a half." She smiled lightly.

"You don't look Korean… where are you from?"

She looked at him a little strange. Not sure if she knew what he was asking just as she was about to draw her breath her father interrupted them.

"You don't need to have so much information on your fellow students Hwoarang."

"Master!"

They both said in union and then looked at each other.

- - - (Hwoarang and Ryuu)  
Ryuu sighed when she looked over at her hand that was cuffed to an element. At least now she felt refreshed after eating a good meal. She slid further down in the sofa and rested her legs on the table. Just as she succeeded to find that perfect position the door opened and Hwoarang walked in.

"Feeling better?" He smiled.

"Shut up." Was her single answer.

"Seems like you are." He walked over and sat down in front of her. "So… why do _you_ wish to kill _me_?"

"I don't like to be in depth to people." She answered quite plain as she turned her eyes straight unto his.

"Heh." He smiled. "It never occurred to you that instead of killing me you just would need to not show yourself to me again?"

"It's not my style to let things slip out of my hands like that."

"Well… I'm going out… And I can't leave you here while I go away now can I…"

She turned her eyes away from him and sighed slowly. He rose from his place and walked over to her. From the corner of her eye she looked at him, a little curious of what he was doing. He opened the part of the cuffs that was fastened around the heater. Then she heard the sound of it being put together again. She looked over at him and saw that he had put it around his own wrist.

"Wanna go for a walk?" He asked raising his eyebrow.

- - - (Hwoarang and Sora (Ha-Neal))  
Ha-Neal sat down alone by one of the long walls. On the other side there was a group of boys chatting and Hwoarang sat next to them. Some seemed to whisper about her, or so she thought. They were giving her looks and continuously whispering.

When the lesson started there was no talk about it. There was the respect that was supposed to be shown in a dojo. However, after the lesson, outside the dojo…

"You're a girl! You can't train with us!" A boy shouted towards her.

"Of course I can!" She defended herself without hesitation.

"Oh yeah? You're too weak." He pushed.

"I'm NOT!" She said and clenched her fist and hit him right across the face.

He was shocked at first as he covered his face with his hand. When he looked down on it he saw drops of blood staining his palm. His nose had started to bleed.

"That's it bitch! You're going to die!"

"Bring it on!" She urged him.

But just as he raised his arm Baek grabbed it and prevented him. He ordered the boys to go home and the boy Ha-Neal had been fighting with to come earlier the next morning to sort everything out. The boys were already out of sight as the other boy stepped out again. Ha-Neal, who was opening the door to go inside again stopped suddenly and looked at him.

"What are you still doing here?" She asked, surprised to se him.

"What are you?" He asked hastily and went inside the door before her.

- - - (Hwoarang and Ryuu)  
Ryuu frowned as she was lead through Tokyo chained to a man she wanted to see dead. However, she started to realize the importance he had in the underground networks that existed in the city. And with that knowledge her thought about this not being so bad grew. Suddenly a slight wind caressed her in the middle of the square where there really was no room for it. She looked around and she saw it coming, only seconds before. But the edge of a blade cut the chain between her and Hwoarang and soon someone who rushed away from the place held her.

"Hey!" She heard the Korean screaming in the background as she and the mysterious person entered an alley.

Ryuu looked up under the hood of this person and she met a pair of red eyes looking back at her.

"You… I know your face." She said in a considerate way. "Gaia…" She stated. "Serge… That was your name, right?"

"Right." He answered short. "I'm only here briefly; I'll come back for you later."

"For me?" She asked confused.

"24 hours from now, be in a desolate place. You Must make sure you're alone." He turned his head back and noticed that the man had almost caught up on them. "Remember, 24 hours."

And in an instant he was gone. She stood still looking after him as she felt Hwoarang's hand around her wrist again. Though she didn't react. She kept watching the way he had disappeared.

"Hey you…" He asked calmly at first. But when she didn't listen to him he pulled her arm. "Hey…"

"What?" She asked him annoyed and started to walk towards to square with him by her side again.

"Did you know that person?"

"No." She answered shortly.

"Yeah, right. Ah well. You're still here, so it doesn't really matter."

"Yeah whatever." She answered like it didn't mean anything. Right now she knew that she could escape if she wanted. He wasn't strong enough to hold her if she concentrated her demon strength, or should we say… she wasn't that weak. "Where are you taking me anyway?"

"Just to another motel. You see I can't stay at the same place too long."

She just raised her eyebrow and decided on following him. She ogled over at a clock that you could see in one of the corners of the square. 19:00… it was walking towards winter so the night was beginning to fall. At this time next day she had to be completely alone. How was she going to manage with that?

After walking further into Tokyo they finally reached the goal. But only moments after they had entered the motel and bar Hwoarang felt that Ryuu tensed.

He looked over at her and found her eyes full of hate as he watched her looking at another man. Her teeth clenched as well as her fists. He followed her eyes and spotted someone whose existence wasn't exactly unknown… He was about to speak to her but she forced him to let her go by almost plunging an attack towards the man sitting in the bar. Just as two of Hwoarang's men managed to stop her, the man she glared hatefully at noticed her and grinned spitefully. He nodded as a greeting to her, raising his glass slightly. She tried to wrestle her way out of the grip they were holding on her but with no real luck. Plus at a time like this she couldn't focus her streangth; she needed more training for that. When she had been forced into the room and Hwoarang managed to keep her under control the two other men left. He pressed her hands towards the wall while he tried to force her to look into his eyes.

"What the fuck is this all about?" He questioned her.

"Nothing that you need to know." She shouted back. Annoyed, angry no, she was furious.

"The man you were looking at, Zephyr, is a member of a gang whose leader I'm so sick of…" He frowned at the thought of Lucielle. "And that man… is as cold as ice. I've wanted to nail him for quite a while now. Give me one reason…" And finally he managed to catch her eyes in his. "One reason… and his life are all yours to take."

At his words she relaxed. He felt it and let her arms go. She noticed that his eyes didn't lie to her. He wanted to get rid of this person as much as she did. She looked away from him and crossed her arms. She fastened her eyes on a table that stood into a wall. It wasn't that easy though… She didn't want to tell him what happened. Her conclusion was that he would look at her as a weaker person. She felt his hand beneath her chin and he made her look at him again.

"Tell me." He said in a hard voice.

"It happened about an hour before you found me the first time." She sighed. "I had been in a fight for life or death… sort of… By accident I got in to that ally in some kind of way. When he found me I had no strength to fight back."

"I get it. You don't need to say anymore." He smiled lightly. "Now there is only one thing left…"

"What?" She frowned.

"If I'm going to have the right to let you have your revenge. You need to be a part of my gang." He smirked.

"Oh." She understood the hidden word of that sentence quite fast. "Well you can try… to make me a subordinate. You are so welcome to try." She laughed shortly. "My biological father tried that… only once though. You can ask him how it went… If you meet him in your afterlife." She smiled in a very self-assuring way as she walked past him towards the sole bed in the room.

"Wait…" He said and turned around to look at her back. "You… killed him?"

"Mm…" She nodded vaguely. And as she thought back on it she realized… "And it felt good to."

"Heh…" He moved up to her, laid a hand on her shoulder and whispered in her ear. "Then I'll just make sure I won't make the same mistake ey..?"

He couldn't figure out what it was about this girl that made him so interested. Maybe it was the fact that she had the guts to challenge him head on, and having the power to actually defeat him. Although he wouldn't admit it. Did he believe what she just had said? That she had killed her father? Maybe it wasn't so hard to believe. She seemed strange in a way. She radiated certain coolness; on the surface she was calm. And looking into her steel gray eyes could make you feel a slight shiver. Though if you touched her you felt that her body was warmer than a normal human were.

She smiled to herself. This was the perfect opportunity to get the time she needed.

"Then let me go." She said suddenly. And glanced over at a digital clock. 21:00, then she probably only needed 24 hours to meet up with the man and hear his words and be back, if she would come back that is. "Give me 24 hours. Without anyone following me. If I come back…" She turned her head back and looked at him from the corner of her eye. "I'll give you my name.. and I guess… I'll stay around."

"Deal." He smiled, not knowing who she was or what would happen with someone like her in a gang.

- - - (Hwoarang and Sora (Ha-Neal))  
She looked over at the boy a little nervous. No one was supposed to know… That she was Baek's daughter. She stood still in the dojo, almost next to him. Waiting.

Waiting for her father to walk out again. She looked over at him but noticed that he was strictly looking forward. And of course Baek entered the dojo again just that time while she just shortly looked away.

"Ha-Neal."

She heard his strong voice and turned her face towards him.

"I'm sorry." She excused herself. She wondered… what would her father do about her reentering dojo? The class was supposed to be over. She had no reason to be there right now.

"What is your reason to be here when the training is already over?"

'WHAT? He's dumping this one on ME? Grrr… I'll kill him for this!' Ha-Neal though in her frustration. But acted calmly and quick. "I only need to inform that I will not attend to the lesson tomorrow morning. There is a traditional ceremony my family holds high that must be preformed on this particular time."

"Alright, you are excused to leave." He said and watched his daughter closely; quite proud that she handled it so well.

She looked at the boy closely before she completely turned her face towards the door. He was still aiming his eyes forward. Disciplined. She wondered who he was, where he came from. As she stepped out of the door and started to walk home she realized something, she had never even seen him before. The others she had seen at the first term at school. But never him. She sighed and shrugged it of. What did it matter anyway…?

- - - (Ryuu and Serge)  
She walked silently towards her goal. Through the forest towards a cliff she knew was nearby. What did he want with her? It hadn't been too long since she had left Gaia. Quite frankly she didn't even remember how. She placed her foot precisely by the edge of the cliff when she reached her goal. She raised her eyes towards the sky. The calmness of nature surrounded her, but only for a short while. Quickly she moved her upper body to her left and she raised her arm to take grip around a kunai.

"Who uses these anymore?" She mumbled as she looked down on the weapon. She turned her head towards the forest and saw the man she was expecting. "What's this for?" she asked and threw it back towards him.

He grabbed it and started spinning it round and round his finger as he walked towards her. He no longer wore that half-circle cloak. His clothes seemed less out of place than she thought. Black pants along with a black leather coat. Even if his distinct red eyes and dark blue hair made it hard to melt in. He stopped about two-three meters in front of her.

"So here she is." He smiled lightly.

"What is this all about?" She asked, now remembering just about everything from her time on Gaia. She remembered him clearly now. "And who are you?"

"The more interesting part here is you. Do you know who you are?"

She both understood and didn't know what he meant. She knew that she wasn't an ordinary habitant of this planet. She knew she had a feeling inside of her that she didn't understand. Frankly she wasn't sure of who or what she was.

Suddenly the man stepped up to her, placed his hand on her shoulder and pushed her. She didn't have time to react so she took a step backwards. But there was no ground to support her feet. She fell from the cliff. He crossed his arms and just waited.

"Alright… I know that you already knew about my wings." She said as she landed on the ground again with spread white wings.

"It's not that." He said and turned towards her. "Come here." He reached for her arm. He took a grip around her wrist and held up his right hand towards her forehead with his middle- and index finger extended. "This'll hurt." He said plainly when he met her eyes.

"What?" She frowned.

She soon felt that under his fingers on her forehead something was changing. And he was right. It hurt like hell. She covered her forehead with her hands as she dropped to her knees. When she lowered her hands she saw dark dark blood in her hands, blood too dark to belong to a human. She looked up and the man, Serge, squatted in front of her. With the help of his hand he raised her head and looked at the mark that had appeared on her forehead.

"What…?" She panted, a little dizzy from what just had happened.

"There is a proof to what a part of you is, in this shape." He said as he looked over her head. On her now white hair and her black wings. But still the most interesting thing was the lying crescent moon in her forehead.

"How is this possible? This only happens once a month…" She glanced up at the sky but it wasn't even night, and it was even less the night of the new moon, which was the time when she usually changed into this form.

"You're quite unspoiled though." He commented for himself. "Do you even know what this is?" He asked as he held up the kunai so she saw her face on its surface.

What he meant was the mark on her forehead. That which had caused the bleeding and now just lay there as a black moon. Speaking more about her than she realized.

"I'm sure you're going to tell me about it." She stated quite annoyed as she pulled her head from his hand.

"It's a proof." He stated as he rose.

"Proof? Of what?" She asked as she rose on a pair of somewhat shaking legs.

"There is only one kind of demon who wears a mark over The Third Eye." He paused and awaited her eye contact. "The throughout breeds, the ones that are born full-bloods. They are not soiled with any human blood, or have mixed it with other demons… They are pure."

This Chakra located 'on' you forehead is also called "The Third Eye" in teachings of Chakra

"Heh…" She smiled. "So where's yours?" She raised her eyebrow with a smile.

"Hmp." He smiled lightly. "If you grown into which strength you have the possibilities to posses, you'll see it eventually."

"You haven't said it all, have you?" She asked as she was steadily gaining strength as the seconds passed.

"There isn't much more I can tell. You'll have to figure out things by yourself. Your lineage, your soul and your potential."

"You haven't answered my question…" She said and he looked a little wondering on her. "Who are you?"

"My name is still the same. Though what you know about me… Everything is probably wrong."

"I figured…" she rolled her eyes as her strength had completely returned to her. This made her more confident.

"I won't stay here much longer. This earth disgusts me with its human inhabitants. I will come back though." He said as he turned his eyes towards the sky for a slight glance on how far the sun had reached. "Come back and take you from this earth."

"What?" Her eyes narrowed. "Why would you do that?"

"It's not as if I like you. Get that clear. However there is something within you that I want to awake."

"The dragon… Right?"

"You know about your kind?" He asked and saw her face turned serious.

She walked over and sat down with her legs hanging free over the edge.

"Know and know…" She said a little passing. "I've felt it. And I've been able to do this ever since I fell from Gaia." She said as she extended her arm and a flame appeared from her hand. "I'm not sure of how. But it's quite simple." And the flame burned out. "And I know I can do much more."

"You need to burn out you power before you can build them up to another level. That is the fastest way of gaining strength. Though you need someone to look after you in the while in between to take care of you. Or you learn to set up a barrier around you while you rest." He paused for a while and looked down on her where she sat staring at the sky. "Until you have learned such a skill I am ready to be that person."

She turned around and looked at him suddenly. Surprised of his words.

"Why?" She asked in a serious voice.

"Because it would be a shame to let your powers go to waste before you face death. And since it will be my blade that brings you that death I want a good fight before you face the afterlife."

Ryuu wasn't as shocked as you thought she'd be. She just lowered her eyes and turned her head towards the sky. She blinked a few times then smiled weakly.

"Yeah… Let us see which one kills which."

And when she stood up again and turned into her 'human' body and turned around to look at him, he was already gone.

* * *

-Narrator- yes that's just me wanting to give you a little info… 

As you surely have noticed by now Ryuu is a demon. Let me explain what it means.

Firstly it's said that she is a dragon. What do I mean by that? Just what it says. Her true form is in a state of a dragon. But her process has been reversed. If we say that dragons can, with training, turn themselves into human form Ryuu must fight to turn into dragon form.

The only form she right now can go into is her second demon form. Where the wings she possesses turns black. The black wings symbol the darkness she walks in. The pain she has been suffering and the sadness she hides.

In this state her hair also turns white. That symbols the innocent child she still is. Though she actually killed her own father with her own hands ' She has yet to explore the powers that she can possess. So the color of her hair in this state will eventually change.

The third and last is the sign on her forehead. Right now the symbol is a simple lying crescent moon. Pitch black, of course. This is a symbol of femininity, kind of. The moon has also been a symbol of madness for a very long time.

Oh I almost forgot. The color of her eyes also changes in this form from steel gray to silver gray. It's no real meaning in it. I just think it's cool

Serge! Is more difficult to explain. Since I use these two in more fictions than this it would be a possible spoiler to tell what/who Serge is. Let's just say that he's more powerful than he seems to be. The thing about Serge is that he's so hard to write. In contrast to Ryuu I have to think carefully about every word he speaks. (Ryuu's character is mostly based on her movements and her eyes.) Serge is the sort of man that keeps his mysteries to himself, doesn't let anybody in and knows that he's powerful. Just this part:

"Because it would be a shame to let your powers go to waste before you face death. And since it will be my blade that brings you that death I want a good fight before you face the afterlife."

Took me like a whole evening to get right. Also to have him say that he would protect Ryuu straight out like that sounds wrong in my ears. But since they were alone and Serge still knows the promise he maid to her it was still the right thing. Serge promised to never leave Ryuu once.

* * *

**A/N:** I wholeheartedly thank the ones who have reached the end of this chapter. I will try and post chapter 28 as soon as I get up from my sleep. 

Any reviews will be greatly appreciated

Some notes, that might help you

As you surely have noticed by now Ryuu is a demon. Let me explain what it means.   
Firstly it's said that she is a dragon. What do I mean by that? Just what it says. Her true form is in a state of a dragon. But her process has been reversed. If we say that dragons can, with training, turn themselves into human form Ryuu must fight to turn into dragon form.   
The only form she right now can go into is her second demon form. Where the wings she possesses turns black. The black wings symbol the darkness she walks in. The pain she has been suffering and the sadness she hides.   
In this state her hair also turn white. That symbols the innocent child she still is. Though she actually killed her own father with her own hands ' She has yet to explore the powers that she can possess. So the color of her hair in this state will eventually change.   
The third and last is the sign on her forehead. Right now the symbol is a simple lying crescent moon. Pitch black, of course. This is a symbol of femininity, kind of. The moon has also been a symbol of madness for a very long time.

Oh I almost forgot. The color of her eyes also change in this form from steel gray to silver gray. It's no real meaning in it. I just think it's cool

Serge! Is more difficult to explain. Since I use these two in more fictions than this it would be a possible spoiler to tell what/who Serge is. Let's just say that he's more powerful than he seems to be. The thing about Serge is that he's so hard to write. In contrast to Ryuu I have to think carefully about every word he speaks. (Ryuu's character is mostly based on her movements and her eyes.) Serge is the sort of man that keeps his mysteries to himself, doesn't let anybody in and knows that he's powerful. Just this part:   
"Because it would be a shame to let your powers go to waste before you face death. And since it will be my blade that bring you that death I want a good fight before you face the afterlife."   
Took me like a whole evening to get right. Also to have him say that he would protect Ryuu straight out like that sounds wrong in my ears. But since they were alone and Serge still know the promise he maid to her it was still the right thing. Serge promised to never leave Ryuu once. She doesn't remember it though.


	28. Have I no Honor?

Sorry for the wait, if anyone was waiting :) This hasn't been proofread at all, only spellchecked with word. Update for the next chapter will have to wait. It's on a computer I can't get the data out from right now. At worst I won't update until I have moved. It seems like the stars I usually use to seperate scenes doesn't work anymore. So now I'll use this: - - -

Disclaimer: I do not Tekken

**Chapter 28**_ Have I no honor?_

Hwoarang just closed the door to his room in the Mishima hotel and headed towards the elevator. It was just about time for his fight to begin. When he was just about there he took a few quick steps to stop it and went inside. He leaned across one of the walls and watched the finance man in the same elevator. He constantly looked at his watch and would probably curse the 'slow speed' if he had been alone. He ogled over at Hwoarang once then seemed to hold his briefcase tighter. Hwoarang blinked and frowned lightly. Could he ever have become one of those? Someone with a stable economy, probably a wife to go home to in the evening. Kids happily throwing themselves around his arms when he came home from those long business trips. A respectable house to live in. With a nice car along with it.

-Ding-

The elevator reached the Main floor and as soon as the doors opened the man hurried out. Hwoarang shook his head. Nah… he would probably hate a life with so little freedom…

With a slight hint of sadness in her eyes for the keen eyed to see Sora stepped out from a room in the Mishima mansion. She clenched her right fist again and again. She had been writing non-stop for about two hours. And before that she had been questioned with a lie detector. She had done something she thought she'd rather die then following it through. But she kept telling herself that it was for a reason. She had to have her revenge first. She had to live to that moment.

She silently cursed Jin for not letting her find him the other night instead. Then she would have had nothing to say. Nothing to report…

--Flashback--

-Click-

Sora hung up from calling Jin on his cell. She sighed deeply. Now she had to do it, there wasn't an excuse anymore. She sighed once more and headed towards her room. When she finally reached it the first thing she aimed for was the shower. Luckily enough she had got a room with a door to a shower just next to her. So she didn't search half the building for one.

It was a quick shower meant to only fresh up. She didn't put on the same clothes as before. She switched to a pair of long dark blue jeans and a dark gray top with the word 'Doubt' in white across her chest. After grabbing a black leather jacket she walked out of the mansion and walked across the street. She took a quick glance towards the parking lot and spotted Hwoarang's bike. So he was back at the hotel. She stepped inside the hotel and walk up to the reception.

"Could you do me a favor?" She asked as she looked kindly at the receptionist.

"That depends Miss." He smiled.

"Call Mister Hwoarang, and tell him to get down here. Quick."

"I guess I can do that." He turned around and called a number. He seemed to exchange some words and after a while he hung up. "He will be coming down soon."

"Good." She smiled and turned around to lean her back on the desk. She crossed her arms as she waited.

Every time she heard the elevator ping she glanced over to see if it was he who stepped out from it. At last she saw the sight she expected. He smiled weakly as he met her eyes and walked up towards her. However he moved towards the desk first.

"Just a sec sweetheart." He winked at Sora then turned around to ask for the phone in the reception. "Hey Tsunami come and pick up your old fan at the Mishima hotel will ya? … Yeah, great." And he hung up and turned towards Sora again. "Still can't stay away can you?" He raised his eyebrow.

"It's not like I have especially much to do before the final start." She said as she walked by his side out of the motel.

"You know how the finals will be held?" He asked curious on if it would be like the pre-matches or completely different.

"No, I get the information the same time as the other fighters. I do know when and where the information meeting will be held. And I'll tell you tomorrow if you win your fight."

"Then I'll know all about it tomorrow then." He said confidant.

"Hope so." She smiled to herself.

"Aah here she comes." He commented as a red sports car drove up along the way with the top down.

In the car sat a woman, probably about ten years older than him. She wore a pair of jet-black shades. Her skin was well suntanned and her hair was gathered together in a scarf, which was light gray. Some thick brown curls of her hair had slipped out from it and showed that her hair was quite long. Sora looked a little skeptic when the woman looked over, at her at first it seemed, before she met Hwoarang's eyes.

"Darling… What have I told you about calling to my residence? Only use my cell! For Christ sake, you'll make my husband jealous one day." She shook her head, though with a smile.

"Sorry Ayame, I forgot the number." He tried to excuse himself.

"Very well, what do you want this time? I hope it's not money, cause if you say money I'm going to have you killed. Promise."

"It's not about money." He insured her. "I want to borrow a car."

"What's wrong with your bike?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing, but I can't keep forcing the ladies to ride with me on that one all the time now can I?"

She looked back at Sora again and this time she smiled somewhat satisfied.

"For once she seems like a nice girl. All right…" She reached for her purse and picked up a key. "Take good care of her…" She said and handed over the key to him. "And I do mean the car." She added.

"Thanks a bunch Ayame." He smiled.

The woman shook her head lightly before she put her hand on the steering wheel again and drove off. Hwoarang tossed the key into the air victorious before her caught it again and placed it in his pocket. He looked at Sora with a twinkle in his eyes and extended his elbow, as a gentleman, and smiled.

"Care for a little walk Madame?" He joked in a British accent.

"You're fucked up." She stated smiling as she walked past him, taking his hand in hers.

He smiled walking up to her again, leading her towards his goal. They walked together in silence.  
--End Flashback--

She had walked back to her room for a quick shower and had just finished dressing. She crossed her room and opened the door to the balcony. She looked across the road and saw that Hwoarang just opened the door leading out from the hotel. She turned around and walked towards the corridors again. She stepped into an elevator she had found last night. She sighed heavily and banged her head towards one of its walls.

"I'm sorry Hwoarang… But I need to avenge my father." She said weakly, holding back a tear.

--Flashback--  
A garage door slowly opened up and unraveled a silver-streamed car. A BMW, two years old at top. It was one of the sports models and it made a beeping sound as Hwoarang pressed the button on the key.

"Seat yourself." He smiled as he walked over to the driver's seat.

She did so with a smile. The seats were quite cold. And very comfortable. She leaned back and relaxed.

"Let's get this show on the road." He smiled and soon they were out on the streets of Tokyo. He glanced over at the woman and asked. "So…"

"Why are you simply taking me along?" She interrupted him. "You didn't even ask why I showed up."

"Maybe I like having you around." He smirked. "Well anyway. If you had just come for business I guess you would've said so. I thought I might as well take you along. It's not a big deal."  
--End Flashback--

And after that he had shown her exactly what Heihachi wanted to know. And as she was told she had reported it to. Every single bit of information. Every name… Every turn and step. Shit. He would hate and be disgusted of her if he found out.

She opened the door towards the street. She didn't see much since there was a crowd of people blocking the sight. But she started to hurry over.

On the other side the commotion had already started.

"What? You?" The Chinese man shouted as he spotted Hwoarang.

"Of fuck… Why do I get all the retards…" The Korean sighed.

"What? You two know each other?" The referee asked, and it was the same as Hwoarang's last fight.

"You again?" He asked annoyed and crossed his arms with a sigh.

"Gack!" She glared at him. "It's good for you that I'm just the JUDGE here!"

"Yeah yeah whatever little girl. Let's start this already." He smiled towards her.

"You stop harassing girls! You are evil man!" Lei continued with his accusations towards Hwoarang.

"Hey! What did I ever do to you? It wasn't like anything actually happened on that bar yesterday."

"Okay both of you just shut up." The girl said with a determined look. "I'm getting sick and tired of this so let's just skip to the conclusion here… Let This Fight Begin!" She shouted loud.

The two men glared at each other. Hwoarang thinking 'What could a lousy cop do' and Lei thinking 'What could a damn punk do'. The police already had a thing against him so he wasn't going to waist too much time on this kid, he thought.

The Chinese man sidestepped somewhat before he got up into 'Art of Snake'. The Korean just waited for his attack, figuring that he probably knew more than he thought he did. And Lei acted quickly. With his left hand he threw rapid punches at Hwoarang but he blocked them all, and on top of that he caught his fist at his last punch and aimed a kick towards his head. But his attack failed also as Lei blocked it with his free right hand. The Korean aimed his left fist at his face but the Chinese managed grab that also with his right. Only one thing left now. Just as he jumped to aim his right leg at the cop's knee he moved.

He released his hand from Hwoarang's grip and waited for him to come closer to the ground and preformed a rave spin. Both kicks impacted on Hwoarang. The cop had managed to get the first hit. How annoying…

When Hwoarang landed again he rolled back and didn't waist any time he ran at him and had prepared a perfect attack. But the bastard sidestepped! He grabbed his left shoulder and forced him down to the ground, but before he was able to fulfill his attack the Korean had his legs, one on each side, around his head. He managed to force him to roll to the side and therefore get out of his grip.

Now he was mad. He leaped at him and extended his leg, impact! The stood back to back for a little while but Hwoarang was the quickest to turn around He gave him two quick hits, first his left the his right followed by a nasty roundhouse. Lei hurried up, red in his face of anger he quickly moved through the different stances to end up in the Crane. The younger backed off a little. He knew it was an extremely powerful technique. And he never would have thought that his Chinese fellow would've mastered it.

"It's time to end this." He just said and took a few steps towards him.

Hwoarang blocked his upper body but the Chinese man preformed a less powerful attack that hit his lower-shin. He bent forward slightly of the pain he caused him. And the other man had started. One combo after another seemed to hit the Korean. Blocking only half of his hits. Butt suddenly it appeared in front of him, a break out. And he actually got to do his favorite move. He took his left hand, kicked him in the stomach and the lifted his head up with his heel and rubbed it in and just when he was about to finish he felt someone breaking the contact between the two of them.

It was the referee, her hard braided braid fell over her chest and she struggled to keep them apart. When she had succeeded she smiled lightly. Then her face took a more serious look and she turned towards Hwoarang.

"DON'T kill the man. Okay?" Then she smiled.

"O—key." He said doubtfully not sure how he should react.

Lei were far from finished, he still had energy but fact was that Hwoarang would've killed him if the girl hadn't stepped in. So he accepted his defeat in agony.

"The winner is… Like before" She muttered "Hwoarang!"

He was starting to dislike that referee, oh wait... he didn't like her from the beginning… He shrugged and turned around to leave. If the crowd was cheering he didn't care. He blamed himself for loosing control in there. The damn man was a good fighter.

"Hey, you okay?" He referee asked as she patted his shoulder.

"What?" He turned around and was surprised of seeing the girl. "Uhm… yeah…" He answered.

"No you're not." She whispered. "Ah well." She shrugged and turned around to walk away.

Hwoarang started heading towards the hotel again; a shower would be nice right about now. Sora walked up behind him quietly. He didn't notice her at all since the crowd was leaving and making quite a noise. She tiptoed and put her lips as close to his ear as she could without getting noticed.

"Bo!" Exclaimed in quite a normal level voice.

"Wha?" Hwoarang was quite surprised and swung around hastily. He saw her and let a relived sigh escape his lungs. "Geez… you scared me."

"Come on, let's go up to your room and I'll give you the last piece of information you need before tonight."

"Sounds good to me." He smiled and showed the way towards the hotel.

- - -  
"Haaaa! That felt good." A young Chinese girl exclaimed as she stepped out of the fighting area.

She had just beaten the shit out of a tall red haired woman with very distinct clothing. (Yeah that's Right! I fscking HATE Anna!) She walked over to panda and patted her on her nose.

"I'm quite good aren't I?" She smiled happily.

"Yeah you are." Jin surprised her from her right.

"You?" She asked a little surprised. "Eehehe." She scratched behind her head. " Thanks, I guess."

"Seems like you've passed to the finals."

"Yeah! Seems like it." She grabbed a jacked and pulled it on quickly. "Heey! Miharu! Catch you later okay?" She shouted towards the referee.

"Okay!" She waved back.

"You know the referee?" Jin frowned lightly.

"Yeah, she's my classmate and friend."

"Isn't that against the rules?" He crossed his arms.

"Hey… are you doubting my friends capability in judging a fight fair and square?" She glared at him.

"Heh.. No… it's not like that I just-"

"Good, then discussion's over." She nodded. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I asked the organizing team if I could be the one giving you further instructions. They approved with it."

"Oh." She said somewhat drawn back.

Even if she were quite happy about his actions she wanted to concentrate on the competition right now. To talk and spend time to another participant was what she least of all wanted. Especially Jin, since she knew that she once had have serious feelings towards him… and might still have.

"Then tell me." She said as she grabbed her duffel bag and patted Panda over her face telling her to come along as she started walking.

"What's the matter?" Jin asked as he caught up with her, noticing that something was wrong.

"It's nothing personal Jin, but right now I just wanna concentrate on the competition."

"Alright, I'll let you do that." He smiled weakly; at least one didn't think s/he could take on the world. It made Jin see her more like a human individual, not a fighter. "The gathering will be already at night. Exactly at 23:00. In the third conference hall of the Mishima mansion. The beginning of the final part will take place at the exact first second of the next day."

- - -  
"The exact first second?" Hwoarang asked after Sora had told him what Jin had told Xiao Yu. And stepped out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"I'm not sure either of how it will be held. I only know it won't be like the fights before."

She stated as she was looking outside the window. She looked at the Mishima mansion. Right now she wanted to blow it up, make it melt with her eyes. But there wasn't anything she could do about it. Nothing. Towards such an empire she would be like an ant fighting an elephant. She had thought about it though. About Julia, maybe she could help her. It would be a hard thing convincing her that they were on the same side. But Julia at least seemed to have a plan. Sora had nothing. She lowered her head and watched the people walking away from there. Though this competition was illegal everyone on Tokyo knew about it. And the police didn't do squat.

"What are you watching?" Hwoarang asked after he had rose from the sofa and stood behind her.

"Nothing much." She answered

"Nothing?" He asked and let one of his arms slip around her waist.

"People." She corrected herself.

It looked almost like an anthill with the people swarming around like worker ants. She was so up in watching that she didn't notice Hwoarang. When she thought about it her life had been full of things. Both good and bad. Mostly bad things though. First now she noticed Hwoarang. His hair was dripping with water that wet her shoulder. She raised her head and turned it towards him. He smiled weakly, slyly almost.

"What are you smiling about?" She returned his smile and turned around crossing her arms and leaning against the door to the balcony.

Hwoarang raised the hand he had held around her waist with and moved back her hair from her face. Then he took her right hand and raised it to the level of her head and pressed it towards the glass. He took a small step closer and placed his left hand right next to her head, so she wouldn't have much space to move in. She didn't resist him. She just met his eyes calmly. Hell, why should she resist him? When he stopped she just flashed him a smiled and teased him.

"What are you waiting for?"

And that man didn't wait anymore. He closed the space in between them and kissed her slowly. He caressed her face and neck. And then something that just wasn't allowed to happen. Her damn cell rang. She tried and reached for it but Hwoarang stopped her. She smiled playful but pushed him away, as much as she could.

"I have to take it, ruffian." She reached for her cell and took the call. "What?" She answered.

He continued to treat her neck with gentle kisses as she talked. There wasn't much talking from her side. And as she hung up you could hear a deep sigh as she pressed it down her pocket again.

"What?" He asked as he met her eyes and kissed her again.

"I have to go." But her body spoke against her words. Her arms curled around his neck.

"Oh really?" He asked and turned around with her in his arms, walking towards the bedroom.

"No really, I have to go. I've got training." She said, still not making the slightest of effort to get out of the situation.

"The traffic is really heavy today." He tried to make up an excuse.

"It's just a cross the street stupid."

"Then you have a problem." He stated and closed the door to the bedroom behind them

- - -  
Jin walked home after telling Xiao Yu. Training, training and more training. He sighed. One thing was troubling him. He had heard on his way home that Ryuu hadn't shown up to her match. Ryuu not showing up to a fight… Now that's a disturbing element. Then he spotted someone he recognized. That blond haired woman in purple outfit. She was just walking there.. in plain sight. The clock was about 16:00 – 16:30 by now.

He didn't know what he was supposed to do. The woman had tried to kill him for Christ's sake. He sighed slowly and speeded up his pace. He didn't know what he was going to do when he caught up with her, but he had to do something. But he didn't. Only about two meters from her his phone rang. He grabbed it and glared evilly at it before he answered.

The talk didn't take long. Only a few exchanges of words.

"You couldn't have called ten minutes later could you." He muttered and headed straightly towards the Mishima Mansion.

- - -  
The time passed. Hwoarang got to take another shower. Sora got yelled for being damn late. Jin trained his brains out. The clock was getting closer to 23:00 every second. And there were only 600 left of them… tick 599… tack 598… tick 597…

Hwoarang put his foot down outside the mansion. He crossed his arms and tilted his head somewhat. So he had finally made it… The game was about to start and he was ready for the starting signal. He smirked slightly when he felt someone hit him in the back.

"What's wrong big guy?" He saw Julia walked past him, she turned around and walked backwards. "Cold shivers running on your back?" And she turned around to enter the building.

He laughed and shook his head. He let his arms fall to his sides and the walked up to enter the door.

"Your name please?" A girl asked the instant he closed the door and she looked up. "Oh God it's you… I was hoping you wouldn't make it." She sighed.

It was the same girl that he had had as referee to his fights. He put his right fist in his other hand and let his fingers crack a little and he looked down on her.

"Watch it… Girl." He glared at her and the continued walking.

"Whatever…" She rolled her eyes and the put her tongue out towards him, making a face. "I don't like him." She muttered.

Hwoarang entered the room. There wasn't as many as he would've hoped for. But he did spot both Jin and Sora at the front. Sora… Why had he done that before? God, it was so unnecessary. Now he couldn't look at her as he did before. 'She's a fighter God dammit.' He told himself in his thoughts and avoided her eyes. He spotted Julia standing by a corner endlessly giving Heihachi the evil eye. Heihachi sat in a chair behind a simple desk. The Korean walked up to lean against the wall beside the young woman.

"Haven't I seen you before?" He smiled.

"Why… from where have you got that idea?" She raised her eyebrow briefly before she continued her glaring. "So what's your reason to be here? Besides hunting women?"

"Revenge." He said shortly, turning his eyes the same way. "You?"

"Making that old man pay for his actions."

"Well it seems like everyone is here." Heihachi's old voice sounded out the room. Every last voice died out and everyone's attention turned towards him. "This competition has reached its final part. There are more competitors than expected. But it won't be a trouble." He paused and rose from the chair. "The final will be held as one competition, with only one victor in the end. Before further explanation all names will be called, answer Check if you are here."

A man in a black suit and thick glasses stepped up with a list and started reading up names.

(I was going to mix in outsiders here to, but then I thought twice about it. I think everybody would think its more fun to read about Tekken's own characters than my original ones. So its just Tekken characters here.)

"Chang, Julia?"

"Check."

"Doo San, Sora?"

"Check."

"Fury, Brian?"

"Check."

"Gon?"

"Graar."

"Gun Jack?"

"Check."

"Hwoarang?"

"Check."

"Kazama, Jin?"

"Check."

"Kuma?"

"Groowl."

"Roger?"

"Marrrrrl"

"Williams, Nina?"

"Check."

"XiaoYu, Ling?"

"Check."

"Yoshimitsu?"

"Check."

"Fine… everyone seems to be here." The old man stated.

A/N: Please do try to leave a review


End file.
